Memoir
by eL-ch4n
Summary: 1Shot Collection. 8th: Biarkan malam ini menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan mereka karena ini adalah malam pertama dan terakhir untuk mereka.  SungminxRyeowook req fic for Han Yeol Rim DLDR!
1. Sibum : Sadistic

Annyeong chingudeul semuanya, author yadong *plak* ini datang sekali lagi untuk membawa cerita baru. Tenang ini, bukan series kok. Intinya setiap chapter hanya kumpulan **oneshot** saja. Cerita ini akan menjadi tempat saya untuk menuang semua ide saya ^^

Couple untuk 2 chapter pertama Sibum untuk memenuhi janji saya pada **pinokioELF **dan **Shana Elfishy**. Lainnya bisa berubah dan bisa genderswitch juga, tergantung cerita ^^

Genre bisa beragam tergantung mood author juga, oke? ;) tapi umumnya pasti romance seh..hehe...

Kalau Rated juga bisa dari K – M dan untuk jaga-jaga langsung saya masukkan rated M saja, soalnya sekalian langsung chapter 1 udah NC-an seh -_-"

Terakhir, semoga semuanya suka ^^ tapi kalau gak suka couplenya diskip aja. **NO BASHING**, please? ^^

Oh, saya juga terima masukkan request kok..hehe..tapi gak janji bisa langsung saya updatein ^^ requestan dibuka setelah chapter 2 ya...gomaw semua ^^

Enjoy reading

.

.

Title : Sadistic

Rated : M

Couple : Sibum (Boy x Boy)

Warn : Boy x Boy. Toys.

Summary : Siapa sih yang menyangka kalau di balik wajah Siwon yang alim itu ternyata dia adalah seorang sadistic? Dan poor Kibum yang harus mengalami 'kesadisan' Siwon.

.

.

2 orang yeojya berkemeja putih lengan pendek dan memakai rok hijau terlihat sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah lantai 1. Saat itu, hari sudah sore dan para murid sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Beberapa masih tinggal untuk ikut kelas tambahan dan klub contohnya 2 yeojya ini yang baru saja keluar dari ruang memasak. Salah seorang dari yeojya itu mulai berbicara, "Eh, kau dengar bunyi aneh dari ruang musik tidak?"

"Ne, padahal ruang musik itu kan sudah ditutup ya?" angguk temannya.

"Serem. Katanya sih ada yang bilang kalau di sana ada roh anak yang bunuh diri karena ditindas teman-temannya." lanjut yeojya yang tadi.

Temannya bergidik ngeri dan segera memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin. "Ah, sudahlah jangan bicara yang seram-seram, aku jadi takut tahu!"

Bruk.

Karena tidak hati-hati yeojya yang pertama menabrak pundak seseorang –seorang mahasiswa dengan postur tegap dan wajah tampan. "Eh, **Siwon-**shi?"

Namja yang bernama Siwon tersenyum lembut ke arah 2 yeojya itu memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang memukau. "Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja." ujar Siwon.

"Ah, gwenchana Siwon-shi." ujar yeojya itu dengan nada manja. "Kau tidak pulang?" sambung yeojya itu lagi.

"Ada beberapa _urusan_ yang harus kuselesaikan dulu. Kalian lebih baik pulang, hari sudah semakin gelap. Tidak baik yeojya pulang malam-malam, arasso?" Perkataannya disambung dengan senyum yang bisa membuat kedua yeojya tersebut melambung ke langit tertinggi. Dengan patuh kedua yeojya itu segera mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.

"Aigoo, ketua Osis Siwon itu tampan sekali ya."

"Iya, udah tampan, pintar, dia juga berasal dari keluarga kaya lagi, dan dia juga baik hati. Beruntung sekali ya yang jadi pacarnya."

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah Siwon ketika mendengar perkataan mereka.

.

.

"Sadistic"

by eL-ch4n

26.02.2012

.

.

Srag.

Pintu geser ruangan musik terbuka oleh Siwon. Setelah kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam, dia kembali menutup pintu tersebut dan menguncinya, tidak ingin ada yang masuk. Semua jendela juga sudah dia tutup agar tak ada yang bisa mengintip. Ketika cahaya akhirnya memenuhi ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu, Siwon mencoba menyesuaikan pandangannya. Ruangan musik itu kosong, tak ada apapun kecuali sebuah piano tua yang sudah lama tak digunakan dan sebuah meja guru.

Krosak. Drr...

Siwon pun berbalik dan melihat asal dari sumber suara. Sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajahnya ketika melihat yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Di hadapannya sekarang terdapat seorang namja yang hanya memakai sebuah kemeja yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada tubuh rampingnya karena kemeja tersebut sedikit longgar. Dia tak memakai celana memperlihatkan paha putihnya yang mulus dan menggoda iman. Bibir merahnya diikat oleh sebuah dasi berwarna hitam. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang namja itu terikat oleh borgol begitu pula dengan pergelangan kakinya. Matanya sendiri ditutup oleh sebuah sapu tangan jadi siapapun tak bisa melihat matanya yang indah.

Drap. Drap.

Setiap langkah yang diambil Siwon membuat namja _Snow White_ itu gemetar mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang ketua osis. Begitu sampai di depan namja yang tadi terbaring tak berdaya di atas sebuah kemeja agar badannya tak langsung menyentuh lantai yang dingin, Siwon segera membuka ikatan di matanya memperlihatkan _orbs_ hitam kecokelatan yang begitu bening. Sepasang mata itu dipenuhi oleh nafsu dan sayu. Air mata mengalir di pipinya sementara wajahnya dipenuhi oleh peluh keringat.

"Urm...urm..." Namja itu mencoba untuk berbicara namun karena mulutnya terikat, apa yang diucapkannya tidak jelas membuat Siwon hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Perlahan, Siwon pun melepaskan ikatan dasi di mulut namja itu. Sebelum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa, bibir sang namja sudah dibungkam oleh Siwon. Lidah Siwon menjilat-jilat bibir namja itu, merasakan manisnya bibir tersebut. Dia mencoba masuk ke dalam namun namja tersebut masih bersikeras mempertahankan dirinya. Gigitan kecil terhadap bibir bawah sang namja membuatnya akhirnya terpaksa membuka mulutnya karena sakit dan tentunya Siwon tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk masuk ke dalam. Dengan lihai, lidah Siwon bertarung dengan lidah sang pemilik rumah yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh sang ketua OSIS. Lidahnya sekarang sedang mengeksplor setiap inci dari bibir tersebut, mengabsen satu-satu gigi yang ada di dalamnya.

Kedua tangan Siwon tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya mengelus _nipple_ sang namja yang masih tersembunyi di dalam kemeja putih. Sementara tangan kirinya mulai bergerak masuk menyelinap ke dalam kemeja tersebut dan meraba setiap inci dari tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya. "Hmm...ah..." desahan keluar dari bibir namja itu di sela-sela ciuman mereka. "Hah...hah...ahh...~" Ketika akhirnya tangan kiri Siwon memilin _nipple_ milik namja itu, desahan nikmat kembali keluar dari miliknya.

Bibir mereka akhirnya terlepas, saliva terlihat saling bertautan satu sama lain. Mata sang namja tertutup mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Tangan kanan Siwon menyentuh pipi kiri sang namja dengan lembut. "Kibum-ah. Bummie." Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja yang bernama Kibum kembali membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Siwon.

"Choi Siwon! Lepaskan ah~" ucapannya terhenti ketika bibir Siwon menyentuh leher putihnya yang begitu mulus dan menggoda. "Ahh...hah..." Desahan demi desahan dikeluarkan ketika Siwon menggigit lehernya menghasilkan tanda-tanda merah dan ungu di lehernya. "Hmm...ah..." Sementara itu, tangan kanan Siwon dengan ahli membuka kancing-kancing kemeja yang menutupi tubuh indah di bawahnya. "Nnghh..."

Bibir Siwon bergerak ke bawah dengan gerakan perlahan, menikmati setiap inci dari tubuh Kibum. Leher. Pundak. Dan sekarang lidahnya berada di _nipple_ kanan Kibum yang sudah mulai menegang. Lidahnya menjilati _nipple _tersebut seperti seorang bayi yang ingin minum susu dari ibunya. Tangan kanannya memilin _nipple_ kiri Kibum sementara dua jari dari tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke dalam bibir Kibum yang langsung dijilat dan diemut oleh Kibum.

"Hah...nnn...ahhh..._S...top...hah_"

Bibir Siwon sekarang turun ke perut Kibum yang polos memberikan beberapa gigitan-gigitan merah membuat tubuh Kibum sedikit melengkung ke atas meminta lebih dari sentuhan Siwon. Lidah Siwon menjilati setiap tubuh Kibum yang sudah mulai dipenuhi keringat. Rasanya sedikit asin, namun nikmat bagi Siwon.

"_S...stop...hah._"

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti namun lihat betapa kau sudah menegang seperti ini." ejek Siwon ketika sekarang dirinya sudah berada di depan kejantanan Kibum yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan precumnya. Tangan kiri Siwon sudah ditariknya dan sekarang sedang memberikan sentuhan halus kepada milik Kibum yang terdapat sebuah _cock ring_ menahan Kibum untuk tidak bisa orgasme.

Gerakan Siwon tiba-tiba terhenti membuat Kibum mengerang. "Hah..."

"Kau memintaku berhenti kan? Sekarang aku sudah berhenti." desis Siwon. Seringaian tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kibum hanya bisa menatap Siwon dengan tatapan memelas meminta sang ketua OSIS untuk melanjutkannya lagi. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Kibum menggigit bibirnya, berpikir keras apakah dia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. "Kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini sampai besok pagi dan membiarkan penjaga sekolah menemukanmu. Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin mereka malah tertarik untuk melakukannya denganmu saat itu juga."

Mata Kibum membesar mendengar ancaman Siwon yang serius. Dia tetap menggigit bibirnya sampai terdapat luka di bibir bawahnya. Perlahan dia mengangguk pelan. "_Please?_" ujarnya pelan. Dia menelan ludah dan mengulang perkataannya. "_Please?"_

Siwon tersenyum. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya menyaksikan seorang Kim Kibum mencoba memohon pada dirinya. "_Please_ apa, Kibum-shi?"

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan. "_Please fuck me_."

"Maaf?" Siwon mengangkat alisnya meminta Kibum untuk mengulang permintaannya.

"_Please fuck me!_"

Tanpa peringatan, Siwon segera melumat bibir Kibum dengan ganas. Tangan kanannya memainkan _twinsball_ Kibum dengan lihai mendatangkan desahan dari bibir merah ranum milik Kibum di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. "Ahhh...hah..."

Ketika Siwon melepas ciuman mereka, dia menarik dirinya dan membuka ikatan pada kaki Kibum, tapi sebelumnya dia memberi peringatan. "Kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan menghentikan semuanya saat ini juga dan meninggalkanmu dengan vibrator yang menyala maksimum di dalam _hole_mu." Kibum mengangguk dengan lemah. Tersenyum puas, Siwon melepaskan ikatan Kibum dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar sehingga sekarang _hole_ pink milik Kibum terlihat jelas di depannya. Siwon menjilat bibirnya yang mulai mengering. Kepala Siwon sedikit menunduk dan segera menjilat bagian paha yang dekat dengan selangkangannya. Kedua tangan Siwon masih setia memegang dengan erat kedua kaki Kibum untuk merentangkannya.

Slurp. Slurp.

"Ahh...hah..." Kibum menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan desahan dari dirinya.

"Keluarkan saja (jilat), Bummie. Aku ingin mendengar (jilat) desahanmu."

"Hah...argh...nggghh...ahhh..."

_Hole_ Kibum yang sudah diisi oleh vibrator terlihat sudah melebar membuat Siwon tersenyum puas. Dia menarik vibrator tersebut dengan hati membuat badan Kibum sedikit melengkung dan menggeliat pelan. "Hmm...ahhh..."

"Hmm..._such a slutty hole_." Siwon mulai membuka celana seragamnya dan melemparkannya entah ke mana. Dia menurunkan _boxer_nya dan kemudian kejantannya akhirnya terlepas dari kesesakan tadi. Milik Siwon tentunya lebih besar dari punya Kibum membuat namja yang masih terikat itu harus meneguk ludah membayangkan bahwa kejantanan Siwon akan masuk ke dalamnya nanti. "Karena kau sudah dipersiapkan, kurasa aku tidak perlu mempersiapkanmu lagi kan?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan, lagipula dia juga sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia sangat menginginkan milik Siwon di dalamnya saat ini juga. "_Arghhhh...urgh..._" teriak Kibum ketika Siwon memasukkan miliknya ke dalam dindingnya yang sempit. Kedua kaki Kibum melingkar di pinggang Siwon sementara Siwon setengah berdiri untuk bisa menyesuaikan dirinya. "Argh...hah...ahhhhh~" Siwon berhasil menyentuh titik prostat Kibum setelah beberapa kali sentakan.

Kibum merasa _hole_nya mulai penuh ketika milik Siwon semakin membesar dan mengeluarkan precumnya. Dia sendiri sudah ingin melakukan orgasme dari tadi, tetapi dengan _cock ring_ yang menghalangi dirinya, mau tidak mau dia harus menunggu sampai Siwon sudah mau mencapai orgasmenya. "Shii...wonhh...ssshhh...aaahhh..._cumh...puh..lease?_"

"Sebentar lagi, Bummie...ah..._you're..ah..tight..as usual...hahh..._"

Kurang lebih 10 menit kemudian, Siwon akhirnya menarik _cock ring _dari kejantanan Kibum. Begitu dilepas, Kibum langsung mengeluarkan cairan putih miliknya disusul oleh Siwon. Cairan putih dari Kibum menyebar ke bagian perutnya yang sudah tak tertutup sehelai benangpun dan mengotori kemeja Siwon. Badan Siwon sedikit menunduk untuk mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah...hah..." Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan pelan dan mengangkat dirinya dengan Kibum yang masih saling berhubungan. Kibum tak mengerti dengan tindakan Siwon, tapi dia tahu untuk lebih baik mengikuti si ketua OSIS. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Siwon agar tidak terjatuh karena tangannya masih setia terikat di balik punggungnya.

Akhirnya Siwon duduk di atas kursi piano dengan _hole_ Kibum masih mendekap juniornya dengan ketat. Setelah duduk di atas kursi dengan Kibum berada di dalam pangkuannya, Siwon segera melahap bibir Kibum dengan ganas. "Hmm...ahh..." Kibum membalas ciuman Siwon, tak ingin membiarkan sang ketua OSIS memenangkan pertarungan ini tanpa perlawanan. Namun tentu saja Kibum kalah karena Siwon memilin _nipple_ Kibum mendatangkan erangan sehingga bibirnya sedikit terbuka. "Hah...hahh..."

Siwon menyeringai ketika ciuman mereka dilepas. Sungguh indah apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Rambut hitam Kibum yang pendek terlihat basah karena keringat. Pendingin dalam ruangan itu disetel Siwon sesuai dengan suhu ruangan agar tidak terlalu dingin ataupun panas, namun kegiatan mereka terlalu 'panas' sehingga pendingin itu tidak terlalu berguna. Bibir Kibum yang merah mulai membengkak karena terus-terusan dilumat oleh Siwon. Pipi Kibum mulai memerah dan sungguh saat ini Kibum terlihat imut sekali di mata Siwon. Matanya terlihat sayu, namun Siwon bisa melihat nafsu di baliknya.

Lidah Siwon menjilat daun telinga Kibum dan kemudian berbisik. "_Ride me_, Bummie." Siwon membuka borgol di tangan Kibum dengan kunci yang dikeluarkannya dari tangannya seperti seorang pesulap. Kibum mengangguk, tak ingin berargumen. Kedua tangan Kibum diletakkan pada pundak Siwon untuk menjadi pegangan. Perlahan tangan Kibum menekan pundak Siwon dan menaikkan badannya dengan susah payah. Siwon membantu _Snow White_ dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kibum dan membantunya menaikkan badannya.

Begitu Kibum terangkat hingga ujung junior Siwon berada tepat di depan _hole_nya, Kibum segera menurunkan dirinya sehingga dindingnya langsung mendekap junior Siwon dengan cepat tanpa aba-aba. "Arghh..." Kibum terus melakukan kegiatannya beberapa kali, namun karena tenaganya sudah mulai habis, dia pun akhirnya berhenti sejenak. "Wonh..Wonnie...akuh...lelah...hah..."

Siwon mengangguk dan kemudian mengangkat Kibum tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah mulai membesar dari _hole _Kibum. Sembari berjalan ke arah meja, bibir mereka saling bertaut. Kedua tangan Kibum melingkar di leher Siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara tangan Siwon berada di pantat Kibum dan memapahnya agar tidak bergulir jatuh.

Brag.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Siwon menjatuhkan tubuh Kibum di atas meja dan membaringkannya. Kedua kaki Kibum melingkar di pinggang Siwon dan Siwon segera memajumundurkan miliknya untuk mendapat gesekan-gesekan dari dinding Kibum. Kibum sendiri sudah hampir orgasme terlebih ketika titik prostatnya terus menerus ditusuk oleh Siwon. "Errm...ahh.._Wonnie, cummingghhh~_"

"_Mee...tooohhh...ahhh._" Akhirnya merekapun mencapai orgasme dan cairan putih yang berada di dalam _hole_ Kibum perlahan menetes keluar mengotori lantai karena _hole_ Kibum begitu penuh dengan cairan putih dan junior Siwon. Tubuh Kibum sendiri sudah dilukisi oleh cairan putih miliknya sendiri. Siwon menjilati cairan putih di tubuh Kibum dengan lembut. Perlahan naik ke atas sampai akhirnya kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Kibum melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan menarik ketua OSIS itu ke dalam ciuman panas mereka sekali lagi.

"Hah...aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah penjaga sekolah ketika melihat hasil perbuatan kita." ujar Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bukankah sudah tugasmu untuk memikirkan alasannya, Siwon-shi?" tanya Kibum dengan nada manja. "Andai mereka tahu kalau ternyata kau ini seorang _sadistic_, bagaimana ya?" goda Kibum.

Siwon tertawa pelan. "Khekhe...dan bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kau itu seorang _masochist_, Bummie-chagiya."

Kibum memajukan bibirnya terlihat imut di wajah Siwon. Dia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Kibum dan menarik juniornya dari _hole _Kibum dengan perlahan. Cairan putih miliknya keluar perlahan dari _hole_ Kibum. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Siwon mengambil kemeja yang ada di lantai untuk menutup tubuh Kibum. Kibum sendiri masih berada di atas meja mencoba membuat dirinya dalam posisi duduk.

Siwon menelan ludahnya ketika memutar dirinya dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh _namjachingu_nya itu. Kibum yang masih duduk di atas meja berhadapan dengan Siwon memasukkan empat jarinya ke dalam _hole_nya dan kemudian menjilat cairan putih yang berada di tangannya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk merasakan sesuatu di tengah selangakannya mulai menegang. Dia menjatuhkan kemeja yang digenggamnya ke atas lantai. "Eh, Wonnie?" Siwon pun segera menerkam Kibum dan memulai sekali lagi kegiatan mereka di dalam ruangan musik itu.

.

.

Esok paginya.

"Aigo, anak zaman sekarang itu sukanya yang aneh-aneh." Seorang namja dengan wajahnya yang tergolong kecil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat ruang musik yang penuh dengan cairan putih dan bau _semen _dan seks di mana-mana.

Sepasang lengan melingkar di leher sang namja dengan wajah kecil tersebut. "Yunnie, kayak kau dulu tidak saja." ujar pemilik lengan itu yang adalah seorang namja cantik dengan nada manja.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di dalam pikiran namja yang lebih tampan itu dan itu berkaitan dengan ruangan musik dan namja cantik yang memeluknya sekarang.

Sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang musik itu bukan?

.

.

"Tuh kan benar, ruang musik itu ada setannya. Sekarang saja terdengar bunyi 'Ah...hah...' dari dalam sana." 2 yeojya yang sama dengan kemarin melewati ruangan musik itu sekali lagi dan mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh dari dalamnya.

"Kau benar. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pergi dari sini yuk!"

"Oohhh...hah..." 2 yeojya itu makin mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar bunyi terakhir itu.

.

.

The End.

.

.

A/N :

Bagaimana? Apakah chingudeul semuanya puas? ^^ untuk **pinokioELF** apakah NC-nya Sibum sesuai dengan harapan? :3 saya sudah memasukkan 'mainan' juga sesuai dengan keinginan chingu ^^

Neh lama-lama saya kayak jualan sex toys saja..hahaha -_-"

Oh ya, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang sudah ngereview cerita saya di **'Broken Birthday' ^^**:

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch. loPhLovekey. Reita. Liu HeeHee. pinokioELF. widiwMin. MissELFVIP. Ndapaw. Enno KimLee. Nobinobi. Someone. Arisa Adachi. Arlein Uchiha Trancy malas login. Kyucute14. Reizakov malas login. Park Hyo Ra. Lonely Petals. **

Special thanks to

**Park Hyo Ra **yang tetap setia mendukung saya dan menopang saya (kayak lagu saja). Mungkin kalau gak ada dia, saya sudah gak akan lanjutin ff saya..hehe...gomawo ya chingu *hug*

**widiwMin** kalau gak karena HALMONI yang ngaku2 jadi dongsaeng ini *plak* mungkin saya gak akan mencoba ff aneh bin ajaib yang sudah saya buat..hehe..thanks ya dear *cup*

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch** untuk reviewnya yang selalu membangkitkan semangat saya dan cukup panjang klo boleh saya bilang. Tapi gapapa kok, saya senang membacanya ^^ thanks yaaa...

Dan semua para reviewer dan readers yang sudah membaca cerita saya ^^ sungguh, kalau tak ada anda kalian smua mungkin saya tidak ada. Hehehe. Makasih ya ^^

Oke untuk **Shana Elfishy**, giliran anda berikutnya ;) Wait for it okay? ;)

Akhir kata,

Review? ^^

3001ChangMInnie


	2. Sibum : Siwon's Girflriend

Annyeong lagi chingudeul ^^ gak..kali ini saya gak datang dengan ff NC, mau tobat bentar ._.v masih mau cari ilham jga buat 'Broken Doll' dan mau mengerahkan semua keyadongan *?* saya di sana *eh* Nah chapter 2 ini ff req buat **Shana Elfishy**. Hope you'll like it ^^

.

.

Title : SIwon's Girlfriend

Rated : K+

Couple : Sibum (girl Kibum)

Warn: Genderswitch for uke! Don't Like Don't Read!

Summary : Berita tentang Siwon si ketua OSIS mempunyai yeojyachingu sudah tersebar dan semua murid penasaran. Apakah dia Heechul sang cheerleader, Eunhyuk sang dancer, atau Sungmin sang koki?

.

.

Kim Kibum sedang duduk mengobrol bersama dengan teman-temannya. Lebih tepatnya, dia sedang menyantap makan siangnya dan mendengarkan pembicaraan dari ketiga temannya yang heboh itu. Sesekali Kibum menanggapi ketika ditanya, sisanya dia akan diam dan mengamati teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Ryeowook, yeojya paling aegyo dan jago masak di antara mereka bertanya kepada Kibum. "Ne, Bummie. Menurutmu, siapa ya yeojyachingunya Siwon?"

Tlang.

Kibum segera meletakkan alat makannya ke atas piring menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. "Kenapa kau bertanya demikian?" tanya Kibum dengan nada datar.

"Aduh, masa kau tidak tahu sih? Kabar Siwon si ketua OSIS yang mempunyai yeojyachingu itu kan sudah tersebar sejak 1 minggu yang lalu!" Kim Jaejoong adalah yang tertua di antara mereka dan dia memiliki figur ibu untuk mereka. "Jangan bilang kau yang tetangganya tidak tahu soal itu?"

Kibum berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng dan melanjutkan menyantap makan siangnya. "Hahaha...Jae-eon ini, meski tetangga hubungan Bummie dan Siwon kan bagai api dan air." Suara lumba-lumba milik Kim Junsu memenuhi suasana.

"Aish, bagaimana kalau kita menyelidikinya?" tawar Ryeowook. Mata Kibum membesar dan memolototi Ryewook, sayangnya yang diberikan tatapan tidak menyadarinya dan terus melanjutkan celotehannya. "Kan kalau kita berhasil mengungkapnya pasti akan menjadi artikel yang heboh."

"Boleh juga, itu pasti akan jadi artikel yang menarik! Ayo kita cari tahu." seru Junsu nyaring membuat beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah mereka.

Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. "Kenapa, Bummie? Kau ikut juga kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada dan muka memelas membuat Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk dengan malas. "Yay! Kalau begini sudah diputuskan artikel minggu ini adalah _The mysterious girl of Choi Siwon_."

.

.

"Siwon's Girflriend"

By eL-ch4n

27.02.2012

.

.

Kibum membuka pagar rumahnya yang tidak terkunci dengan malas. Mata cokelat melirik ke arah rumah di sampingnya dan mendapati jendela Siwon yang terbuka –tanda bahwa namja itu sudah pulang dari sekolah. Membicarakan sekolah, dia teringat dengan tindakan konyol dari para sahabatnya itu. Dia tertawa pelan ketika membuka pintu mendatangkan tanda tanya dari ibunya yang ada di dapur. "Bummie, ada hal yang menarik?"

"Ani, gwenchana umma." jawab Kibum dengan lembut. Kibum segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Rok seragam yang dipakainya ikut melambai dengan gerakannya menampilkan jenjang pahanya yang putih mulus.

Brag.

Pintu kamar Kibum dibanting oleh pemiliknya dan dengan segera juga ditutupnya. Tas yang dipegangnya dilempar ke atas ranjang dan Kibum kemudian mencari sesuatu di atas meja belajarnya –sebuah buku sketsa dan spidol hitam. Gorden kamarnya yang biru polos dibukanya sehingga dia langsung berhadapan dengan kamar Siwon yang jendelanya terbuka. Siwon sendiri tak kelihatan dalam pandangan sehingga Kibum harus sedikit bersabar menunggu dengan setia di kursinya.

Sebenarnya dia sudah lama tidak melakukan ini dengan Siwon, terakhir kali mereka menggunakan buku sketsa dan spidol adalah masa-masa SMP. Begitu masuk SMA, Siwon masuk ke dalam kawasan populer sementara Kibum lebih termasuk golongan yang _nerd_ dan dikucilkan dari para murid. Kibum sendiri tidak ambil pusing selama dia masih mempunyai teman-temannya. Sayangnya tidak dengan Siwon, Kibum merasa Siwon selalu menghindarinya di sekolah dan karena itulah Kibum juga ikut cuek.

Mengenai yeojyachingu Siwon, Kibum sendiri tidak peduli namun karena paksaan teman-temannya, mau tak mau dia ikut serta. Sepanjang yang dia ingat, Siwon tak pernah membawa yeojya manapun ke rumahnya selain Kibum yang sesekali harus mampir berbagi makan malam.

Tak lama, Siwon keluar. Namja tampan itu memakai celana senam panjang hitam dan sebuah kaos putih polos membuat dirinya terlihat gagah. Sudah lama tak melihat Siwon dari jarak dekat, Kibum baru menyadari bahwa Siwon sudah semakin tampan. Garis-garis wajahnya terukir indah, lekuk tubuhnya membuat sebagian pria merasa iri, dan lesung pipi yang muncul ketika dia tersenyum membuatnya terlihat sedikit ramah dan imut.

Blush.

Kibum merasa pipinya memerah ketika melihat Siwon tersenyum lembut menampilkan lesung pipinya. Yeojya manis itu memalingkan wajahnya mencoba meredakan merah di pipinya. Ketika dia kembali melihat ke arah kamar namja itu, rautnya sedikit kecewa mendapati Siwon tak ada di seberang sana. Namun itu tak berapa lama, karena Siwon datang membawa buku sketsa yang bertuliskan:

"Ada apa? ^^"

Kibum segera menulis: "_Nothing_. Hanya mendengar gosip ._.v"

Siwon terkekeh melihat apa yang ditulis oleh yeojya itu. "Gosip apa? XD "

"Yeojyachingumu?"

Kibum melihat bagaimana kening Siwon merengut sesaat sebelum menuliskan sesuatu.

"Penasaran? =P" Itulah yang dibaca Kibum di buku sketsa milik Siwon.

Kibum mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "_Just asking_. -_-"

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau memberitahumu ^.~ "

"Teman-temanku penasaran."

Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya membaca tulisan itu. "Temanmu? Bukan dirimu? 0_0"

Kibum mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku tak mau memberitahumu :P" Itulah jawaban terakhir yang diterima Kibum sebelum Siwon menutup gordennya dan menuju meja belajarnya.

Sumpah serapah keluar dari yeojya mungil itu. Buku sketsanya dilemparkan di atas ranjangnya begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu lelah. Tak lama dia pun tertidur menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

1st Suspect : **Cheerleader Kim Heechul**

Kim Heechul adalah seorang yeojya dengan rambut keriting berwarna hitam yang panjang dan merupakan identitas dari feminim. Badannya sangat proporsional semua lemak berada pada tempat yang sesuai. Gerakan tubuhnya juga lentur membuat dia cocok sebagai ketua dari klub cheerleader. Sifatnya ceria dan suka berbicara blak-blakan, tapi meskipun begitu banyak yang menyukainya karena dia tidak terlalu sombong. Yah, dia tetap suka membanggakan dirinya, tapi selalu diiringi tawa sehingga semua orang selalu menganggap itu sebagai candaan saja dan menerimanya.

Hari ini, Jaejoong, Ryeowok, dan Kibum sedang berada di _gym_ untuk melihat para cheerleader yang sedang berlatih. Sementara Junsu sedang berada di ruang musik melatih piano untuk persiapan konsernya yang akan datang. Mereka bertiga sedang duduk di bangku penonton agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Eonnie, apa benar Siwon akan datang?" tanya Ryeowook sambil berbisik. Kibum yang berada di samping kiri Jaejoong – Jaejoong berada di tengah – hanya membaca buku tebal yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah lapangan.

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, semenjak 1 minggu lalu, Siwon selalu datang ke sini setiap kegiatan OSIS dan berbincang-bincang dengan Heechul. Psst...itu dia." Kibum yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut memperhatikan ke arah pintu di mana Siwon sedang berjalan masuk dan disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Heechul.

Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya melihat hal itu, namun dia tak mengerti. Bukankah dia sudah sering melihat Siwon bermesraan dengan para yeojya di sekolahnya? "Ayo coba kita dekati." ujar Jaejoong sembari menarik Ryeowook dan Kibum, namun segera ditepis oleh Kibum.

"Mian, eonnie, aku harus pulang. Umma dari tadi sudah menanyakan aku di mana." jawab Kibum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Jaejoong merasa ada yang disembunyikan dongsaengnya itu tetapi dia memutuskan untuk dia dan mengikutinya saja. "Arasso. Hati-hati ya. Nanti kuberitahu hasilnya." Kibum mengangguk. Tas selempangnya diletakkan di pundak kirinya dan segera berlari keluar melalui pintu _gym_ yang satu lagi.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Kibum yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya melihat ponselnya bergetar sesaat. _'Mungkin sms dari Jae-eonnie_.' Pikirnya. Benar saja, begitu dia buka, dia mendapat pesan dari eonnienya itu.

To: Bummie

From : Jae-noona

Bummiee...ternyata bukan Heechul w siapa yg duga klo trnyta Heechul itu pacarnya Hankyung namja pindahan Cina itu. Dugaan meleset

Berikutnya Eunhyuk! Pkokny info ttg yeojyachingu Siwon hrus kt dapatkan sebelum malam _prom_!

Kibum hanya menggeleng melihat kegigihan dari eonnienya itu. Dia pun segera mengetik satu kata 'Ok' saja dan segera menge_send_nya sebelum eonnienya itu menelepon dirinya. Mata Kibum tiba-tiba memfokuskan pada kata _prom_. Oh kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau Sabtu ini adalah malam _prom_! Lebih tepatnya malam _Valentine_ yang tertunda. Ya, karena tugas mereka sudah semakin banyak akhirnya beberapa murid mengusulkan untuk melakukan pesta sebelum menghadapi ujian mereka.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kibum. Kibum yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos rumah merasa sedikit kepanasan dan kemudian menyalakan pendingin.

Tug.

Dia mendengar ada sesuatu yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya seorang yang bernama Choi Siwon sedang melempar sesuatu ke jendela Kibum untuk menarik perhatian si yeojya. Kibum segera meraih buku sketsanya dan menulis sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar dan segera membalasnya. "Tadi kau ada di _gym_."

Kibum mengangguk. "Ya, tapi umma memintaku pulang."

"Ohh...:0"

"Belum tidur?" sambung Siwon.

"Habis mandi. Bentar lagi, mungkin." Ekspresi Kibum datar bertolak belakang dengan Siwon yang terus menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Oh, oke. Night ^^ nice dream. Dream of me maybe? :P"

Kibum memutar matanya dan menulis. "_You wish_."

Segera Kibum menutup gorden jendelanya dan melemparkan badannya ke atas kasur dan segera memejamkan matanya.

.

.

2nd Suspect : **Dancer Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk**

Kibum tak habis pikir kenapa dia mau-maunya ditarik oleh ketiga temannya itu ke ruangan di mana para _dancer _itu sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk acara _Valentine_ yang akan datang. "Aish, kalian tak usah menarikku, aku bisa jalan sendiri." tegurnya kepada Junsu dan Jaejoong yang akhirnya dilepaskan oleh kedua yeojya itu.

Keempat sahabat itu duduk di pojok ruangan agar tak menganggu acara latihan para _dancer_. Lee Hyukjae adalah yeojya dengan rambut sedikit pirang yang berada di paling depan dan memberikan pengarahan. Walau tak seproporsional Heechul, Eunhyuk memiliki daya tariknya sendiri. Badannya begitu lentur di setiap gerakan-gerakan namun tegas sehingga tidak terlihat lemah gemulai.

"Kalau, Hyukkie alasannya apa?" tanya Junsu. Junsu dan Lee Hyukjae berteman akrab dulu saat mereka masih SMP, namun sekarang mereka sudah mulai sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing sehingga jarang bertemu.

"Menurut informasi sih, setiap latihan selesai, Siwon akan datang menawarkan minum pada Hyukkie dan Hyukkie akan mengusir semua anggotanya mengatakan latihan sudah selesai. Dan setelah itu tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan." jelas Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa rencana kita?" tanya Ryeowook sementara Kibum sedang menatap malas ke arah para _dancer_ yang masih menyesuaikan gerakan dengan tempo musik.

"Kita tunggu Siwon datang dan kemudian pas Hyukkie mengusir kita, kita letakkan ini." Jaejoong mengeluarkan sejenis alat pendengar yang berbentuk seperti kancing yang biasanya dipakai di film-film.

Junsu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat tingkah laku eonnienya itu. "Ya ampun, eon, kau dapat dari mana alat ini?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

Seringaian lebar menjadi jawaban dari Jaejoong. "Kalau tidak punya alat-alat seperti ini, jangan panggil aku Kim Jaejoong."

Kibum hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan Junsu kemudian menghela nafas. "Wonnie!" teriakan dari Eunhyuk menyadarkan keempat yeojya itu terhadap tujuan awal mereka. Dari pintu terlihat seorang Choi Siwon yang memamerkan senyuman khasnya membuat beberapa yeojya di sana 'meleleh' seketika.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Siwon dengan lembut yang dijawab dengan anggukan antusias oleh _lead dancer _yeojya itu.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Kibum, tapi dia merasa sesaat tadi mata mereka saling bertemu dan ada sebuah seringaian tipis terpasang di wajah Siwon. _'Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Kibum_.'

Sesuai dengan informasi Jaejoong, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu segera diusir secara halus oleh Eunhyuk termasuk keempat serangkai itu. Keempat serangkai itu segera menuju ke ruangan klub mereka. Jaejoong yang duduk di tengah segera menyalakan _speaker_ itu.

"_Kau ini makin kaku saja, Wonnie_." Suara yang pertama terdengar adalah suara Eunhyuk diiringi dengan erangan dari Siwon.

"_Aduhh...duh...jangan nafsu begitu dong, Hyukkie! Kau ini kan yeojya!"_

"_Memang kenapa kalau aku yeojya? Kau mau kuselesaikan atau tidak?"_

"_Iya, iya, sudah kepalang basah begini, masa harus berhenti."_

Dan berikutnya yang terdengar adalah erangan dari Siwon yang membuat wajah keempat serangkai itu langsung bersemu merah.

Klik.

Jaejoong segera mematikan _speaker_ tersebut dan perlu beberapa saat sebelum dia bisa menenangkan dirinya. "Omo, apa –"

"Aku mau pulang." sela Kibum sebelum Jaejoong sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sudah mau pulang, Bummie? Kok cepat sekali?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir.

Kibum melirik ketiga sahabatnya itu. "Aku rasa kita tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi, sudah jelas kalau Hyukkie itu yeojyachingunya Siwon kan?" ujarnya dengan nada datar, namun terkesan sedikit sendu.

"Eh, aku ingat! Hyukkie itu kan pacarnya Donghae!" seru Junsu dengan semangat. Dia menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Pabboya, kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa!"

"Donghae?" tanya Jaejoong penuh selidik.

"Iya, Lee Donghae, _lead dancer _dari _ELF International High School_ lho. Si Donghae itu yang dapat julukan _Fishy_. Seingatku sih mereka sudah jadian hampir 2 bulan. Kalau tidak salah itu kan jadi berita yang heboh 2 bulan lalu. Kalian lupa?"

"Kalau begitu si Hyukkie selingkuh sama Siwon dong?" tanya Ryeowook yang mendatangkan keheningan dari mereka semua.

"Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Hyukkie selingkuh sama Siwon, tapi mungkin saja. Aduh, aku jadi bingung." Junsu mengacak-acak rambut panjang sebahunya sehingga terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya langsung saja sama Hyukkie?" saran Junsu yang dijawab dengan anggukan semuanya kecuali Kibum. "Bummie?" tanya Junsu pada sahabatnya yang terlihat berpikir itu.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Arasso, tapi kalau ternyata dia benar adalah yeojyachingu Siwon, kita harus bagaimana?" Pertanyaan Kibum ada benarnya. Seandainya benar kalau yeojyachingu Siwon itu Eunhyuk bukankah berarti selama ini Eunhyuk berselingkuh dengan Siwon? Dan kalau seandainya bukan Eunhyuk, siapa itu yeojyachingu Siwon?

"Sudahlah, kita pikirkan dulu sekarang. Pikirkan tahap per tahap, oke?" Akhirnya Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah terhadap pertanyaan eonnienya itu. Dengan langkah mantap, kecuali Kibum, keempat serangkai itu berjalan menuju ke ruang _dance_. Junsu segera menggebrak pintu membuat orang yang ada di dalamnya tersentak kaget, namun yang bersama Eunhyuk sekarang bukan Siwon. Kalau begitu, namja itu adalah Lee Donghae – namjachingu Eunhyuk.

"Su? Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk, malu didapati dalam keadaan cukup intim dengan namjachingunya. Eunhyuk saat ini berada dalam pelukan Donghae. Kedua lengan kekar Donghae melingkar di perut dan memeluk Eunhyuk seperti sebuah boneka.

"Siwon mana?" tanya Junsu, cukup kaget dengan apa yang ditemukannya. Ketiga sahabat Kibum itu mengecek seluruh ruangan dan tidak mendapati siapapun kecuali sejoli yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Siwon-shi?" Junsu mengangguk terhadap pertanyaan Donghae. "Tadi dia baru saja keluar saat aku datang. Dia datang untuk hal 'itu' ya, chagi?" tanya Donghae kepada yeojyachingunya yang mengangguk sembari bersemu merah. "Dan bagaimana?"

"Dia sudah lebih jago dari sebelumnya, chagi, tapi badannya masih saja kaku, aku jadi kesel." Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedikit cemberut. Bagi Donghae, yeojyachingunya itu terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Dia segera mencubit pipi _chubby_ milik kekasihnya dan segera menciumnya, mengabaikan 4 pasang mata yang melihatnya.

"Ka...kami pergi dulu." ujar Jaejoong yang segera menarik ketiga dongsaengnya yang masih polos.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu, Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Aigoo, kalau begitu berarti bukan Eunhyuk juga. Kalau begitu siapa ya?"

Entah kenapa Kibum merasa hatinya sedikit lebih ringan ketika melihat adegan mesra tadi. Itu artinya Eunhyuk tidak selingkuh dengan Siwon. Tapi, kenapa dia senang ya?

"Im Yoona?" saran Ryeowook yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan dari Jaejoong.

"Nah, dia ditolak Siwon 2 minggu lalu. Lagipula sekarang dia sudah bersama dengan namjachingunya atlet basket itu, Ok Taecyeon ya kalau tidak salah?" jawab Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Ah, Lee Sungmin!" seru Junsu senang.

"Lee Sungmin?" Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya meminta penjelasannya dari dongsaengnya itu.

"Iya, kan kalian tahu kalau Lee Sungmin, yeojya aegyo itu ketua klub memasak? Setiap kali masakannya sudah jadi, dia selalu memberikannya pada Siwon! Dan lagi ada juga yang bilang mereka terlihat sering jalan pulang bersama."

Bug.

"Appo..sakit, kenapa aku dijitak?" tegur Junsu.

"Kalau tahu dia dekat dengan Siwon, seharusnya dia yang pertama diselediki tahu! Bagaimana ini, waktunya tinggal 2 hari lagi. Kibum, tak bisakah kau tanya sesuatu terhadap Wonnie-mu itu?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Molla, aku sudah tidak dekat dengan dirinya. Dia saja tidak mau memberitahuku apa-apa."

"Tanya sama ummanya saja, kalian cukup dekat kan?" tawar Jaejoong. Kibum menghela nafas. Kalau sudah menetapkan tekad, eonnienya yang satu ini tidak akan berhenti. Meski terlihat lemah, namun tekad eonnienya itu sekeras baja. Akhirnya Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk dengan lemah.

.

.

Langkah Kibum terlihat gontai. Sesungguhnya dia malas untuk pulang ke rumah mengingat kalau dia harus bertemu dengan umma Siwon hanya untuk menanyakan tentang yeojyachingu anaknya itu. Kesannya dia seperti seorang yeojya yang naksir sama anaknya dan ingin mencari tahu. Helaan nafas keluar dari dirinya ketika dia sedang berdebat di dalam otaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. DI hadapannya sekarang seorang yeojya dengan tubuh mungil, wajah aegyo, dan rambut hitam panjang sebahu sedang berpelukan dengan Siwon di depan rumah namja itu. Kakinya terasa membeku. Dia tak bisa bergerak, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. _'Ayo bergeraklah_.' tegurnya kepada kakinya yang masih terasa kaku itu. Mungkin kalau bukan karena panggilan dari ummanya, dia tidak akan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya mendatangkan tanda tanya dari ummanya dan perhatian dari kedua sejoli di depannya.

Kibum sekali lagi menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Kedua tangannya terlipat dan dia menumpukan matanya di atas tangannya seperti seorang anak yang sedang menangis dan tidak ingin ketahuan. Rasanya hati ini sakit sekali, jauh lebih sakit ketika melihat Heechul memeluk Siwon atau ketika mendengar Siwon dan Eunhyuk dari _speaker_. Dia tahu siapa yeojya itu.

Lee Sungmin.

Ya, ternyata tebakan Junsu benar, Lee Sungmin adalah yeojyachingu dari Choi Siwon. Kenapa rasanya hatinya sakit sekali?

Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan di pintunya menyadarkan Kibum. Ummanya terlihat di depan pintu dengan wajah khawatir. "Bummie, kau kenapa?" Dengan perlahan, Kibum mencoba untuk duduk di atas kasurnya dan tersenyum kepada ummanya. "Gwenchana, umma." jawab Kibum dengan datar.

"Kau yakin? Umma kaget kau baru pulang sekarang dan umma cukup khawatir ketika kau tiba-tiba lari seperti itu."

"Ne, gwenchana umma. Aku hanya capek dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur." elak Kibum. Dia tidak ingin membuat ummanya khawatir lebih dari ini.

"Arasso, kau sudah makan malam?" Kibum mengangguk. "Sudah umma, tadi aku sudah makan sama yang lain saat jalan pulang." Umma Kibum mengangguk dan mengelus rambut panjang Kibum dengan perlahan. "Ne, kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan sama umma ya?"

"Ne, gomawo umma."

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Kibum merasa tidak bertenaga untuk pergi ke sekolah, namun karena tidak ingin membuat ummanya bertanya-tanya akhirnya dia memutuskan juga untuk pergi ke sekolah. Baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kelasnya, Jaejoong sudah memeluknya dengan erat. "Ne, ne, akhirnya kita sudah tahu siapa yeojyachingu Siwon!"

"Oh...chukkae." jawab Kibum datar. Tentunya yang dimaksud itu pasti Lee Sungmin karena Kibum ingat sempat memberitahukan informasi tersebut kepada Jaejoong sebelum tidur.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melepas pelukannya dan segera menarik Kibum ke tempat duduk dongsaengnya itu. Kibum meletakkan tasnya di atas meja sembari menghela nafas. "Gwenchana, hanya kurang tidur."

"Ohh...pasti karena kau juga senang karena mendapat artikel yang bagus untuk artikel kita." Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan jika itu bisa membuat eonnienya itu diam sesaat dan membiarkan dirinya kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan pergi ke acara _prom_ besok?" tanya Jaejoong menyita perhatian Kibum seutuhnya.

Sesaat Kibum terlihat berpikir keras namun kemudian dia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ani, lagipula aku tidak tahu harus pergi sama siapa." Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. "Eonnie sendiri?" tanya Kibum cepat-cepat untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Err...itu."

"Ah, aku tahu pasti sama Yunho-oppa kan." goda Kibum yang sukses membuat muka Jaejoong bersemu merah.

"Siapa sama Yunho-oppa?" Sebuah suara khas milik Kim Junsu menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Jaejoong-eonnie? Wah, chukkae, akhirnya!" seru Junsu yang sukses membuat muka Jaejoong semakin merah seperti tomat.

"Diam, kau sendiri sama Yoochun!"

Blush. Kali ini giliran yeojya muda dari saudara Kim itu yang memerah pipinya. "Aish. Kau itu, eonnie! Darimana kau tahu? Ah, tak usah dijawab, pasti Yunho-oppa yang kasih tahu!"

"Kalau Wookie?" tanya Kibum kepada temannya yang daritadi tidak terdengar suaranya.

"Ah, dia sih sudah pasti sama Yesung. Begitu Yesung mengajaknya tadi, wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia terus melamun seperti itu daritadi. Lihat, sekarang saja matanya melihat entah ke mana." Benar saja ketika Junsu melambaikan tangannya di depan Ryeowook, yeojya mungil itu masih juga tak sadar dari lamunannya. "Nah, kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Junsu sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Sepertinya aku tidak pergi, capek rasanya dan acara seperti itu bukan untuk diriku." jelas Kibum.

"Lho? Bu –"

Belum sempat Junsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel kelas berbunyi. Jaejoong segera berlari menuju kelasnya karena dia berada satu tingkat di atas mereka. Dan akhirnya pelajaran hari itu pun dimulai.

.

.

Tok. Tok.

Kibum yang sedang mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari Senin menghentikan kegiatannya ketika dia mendengar sesuatu mengetuk jendelanya. Hanya ada satu nama di benaknya saat itu. Choi Siwon. Dengan malas dia membuka gorden jendelanya dan menatap Choi Siwon yang sudah siap memegang buku sketsa dan spidol lengkap dengan senyuman lebar khas Siwon di wajahnya.

Helaan nafas keluar dari Kibum sebelum dia juga menggapai buku sketsa miliknya bersama dengan spidolnya. "Ada apa?" tulisnya di buku sketsanya.

"Ikut _prom_?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Malas -_-"

" "

Kibum diam menunggu Siwon yang masih menulis sesuatu. "Ayolah, pasti kau akan senang ^^"

Mata Kibum memutar membaca tulisan di hadapannya. "Ani, aku capek -_-"

"Please? "

"..."

"Haha..._is that mean yes_?"

Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya. "_Maybe_."

"Oh ayolah Kim Kibum."

"Aku mau tidur." Dia tidak menunggu balasan dari Siwon dan segera menutup gordennya. Tiba-tiba saja dia kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya dan memutuskan untuk mendengar lagu dari _ipod_nya saja. Lagu yang diputarnya perlahan membawanya hanyut ke alam mimpi.

Grusak. Grusak.

Kibum membuka matanya dengan perlahan ketika mendengar suara berisik dari kamarnya. "Dia sudah bangun." Suara itu terdengar tidak asing di telinganya. Kalau tidak salah itu suara KIM JUNSU? Dia segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mendapati ketiga sahabatnya itu sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya dengan seringaian di wajah mereka. Cahaya matahari menembus jendela membuat Kibum harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya.

"Kalian sedang apa di kamarku?" tanya Kibum masih dengan nada mengantuk.

"Mempersiapkanmu." Satu jawaban dari Jaejoong kemudian mendatangkan teriakan dari Kim Kibum.

Umma Kibum yang berada di dapur hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari kamar Kibum. "Dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang."

.

.

Jika dia menemukan ketiga sahabatnya, Kibum berjanji akan memotong tubuh mereka hingga beberapa bagian dan diberikan kepada anjing-anjing kelaparan sekitar rumahnya. Masih mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di sini, di tengah-tengah para murid yang haus akan perhatian dan popularitas. Kibum tak bisa mengerti kenapa ada orang yang suka sekali berada dalam pesta seperti ini? Kalau bisa kabur, Kibum pasti akan memilih berada di kamarnya yang tenang dan membaca novel-novel terjemahan yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

Oke, balik lagi ke pokok permasalahan. Jaejoong mengatakan kepada dirinya bahwa OSIS menetapkan setiap anggota dari klub harus datang dengan atau tanpa pasangan, yang berarti Kim Kibum yang tak memiliki pasangan harus datang ke acara pesta tersebut –seorang diri. Ya, karena ketiga sahabatnya itu sudah hilang begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di pesta tersebut.

Sejujurnya dia merasa risih ketika semua mata memandangnya. Apakah gaun yang dipakainya saat ini slah? Dia memakai sebuah gaun dengan _spaghetti line_ berbentuk _mermaid line_ yang artinya gaunnya melebar di bagian akhir. Gaun tersebut berwarna merah _maroon_ sungguh kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Rambut hitam panjangnya diurai begitu saja sehingga menutupi bagian yang tidak tertutupi oleh gaunnya. Di bagian dadanya terdapat jalinan bunga-bunga putih sehingga sedikit tertutup. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Kibum malam itu. Malah sebaliknya, dia terlihat seperti seorang putri dalam dongeng terlebih lagi bibirnya tidak dipolesi lipstik karena sudah merah seperti buah apel –buah yang dibencinya. Julukan _Snow White_ sepertinya cocok untuk dirinya, terutama kenyataan bahwa dia sangat membenci apel.

Dia merasa tersesat di antara sekumpulan orang itu. Akhirnya diapun memutuskan untuk duduk di pojok ruangan sembari meneguk jus jeruk yang diambilnya dari pelayan. Salah satu syarat agar pesta itu terlaksana, tidak boleh ada minuman keras yang disajikan. Entah sudah berapa kali Kibum menghela nafas di minggu itu. Dia mencoba melihat sekelilingnya dan sesuatu atau tepatnya 2 orang membuatnya terkejut.

Lee Sungmin terlihat sedang berbincang akrab dengan seorang namja yang diketahuinya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, saudara sepupu Siwon yang baru masuk tahun ini. Lho? Bukankah Sungmin berpacaran dengan Siwon? Kenapa mereka tidak terlihat bersama? Belum sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, sebuah tangan sudah terjulur di depannya membuatnya harus mendongak melihat sang pemilik tangan. Betapa terkejutnya ketika mendapati Siwon yang sedang berada di hadapannya. Siwon yang memakai kemeja putih di dalam dibalut tuxedo hitam dengan dasi merah _maroon_ seperti warna gaunnya terlihat memukau seperti pangeran berkuda putih.

"_May I have this dance_." Mulanya Kibum terlihat ragu, namun karena hampir dilihat oleh seluruh murid yang hadir di sana akhirnya dia menyanggupinya juga.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa." bisik Kibum pelan di telinga Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Tenang saja, aku sudah belajar dari Hyukkie."

Kedua alis Kibum terangkat. "Hyukkie? Belajar?"

"Aku yakin kau dan ketiga temanmu salah paham ketika mendengar pembicaraan kami." Kibum mengangguk malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Siwon. "Hyukkie hanya mengatakan bahwa ototku kaku dan kurang lentur untuk melakukan gerakan-gerakan dasar berdansa. Selama 1 minggu ini minta dia untuk mengajariku berdansa." Haehyuk couple terlihat sedang berdansa tak jauh dari mereka. Keduanya terlihat begitu intim dengan kepala Eunhyuk bersandar di pundak Donghae.

"Heechul-eonnie?" tanya Kibum penuh selidik. Dia sudah menemukan keberaniannya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Siwon.

"Oh, dia hanya memintaku mengajarinya bahasa Mandarin supaya lebih mudah berkomunikasi dengan Hankyung-hyung sebagai gantinya dia memberitahu beberapa trik untuk melenturkan badanku." Kibum melirik kepada Hanchul couple yang berada di sudut ruangan. Hankyung terlihat malu entah karena apa dan Heechul tertawa menggoda namjachingunya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin-shi? Aku melihat kalian berpelukan di depan rumahmu. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Wonnie." Kibum memajukan bibirnya terlihat cemberut. Sungguh terlihat menggemaskan.

"Oh itu, dia menitipi semua masakan yang dia berikan untuk Kyuhyun –sepupuku. Kau tahu kan kalau dia baru akan masuk tahun ini?" Kibum mengangguk. "Nah, karena jarang bertemu akhirnya Sungmin menitipkannya padaku dan kemarin itu ketika dia memelukku." Siwon terhenti sebentar begitu pula dengan dansa mereka. "Itu karena dia senang mendengar kabar bahwa Kyuhyun diterima di sekolah ini dan juga karena akhirnya Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin, arasso?"

Kibum mengangguk, mengerti dengan semua kejadian-kejadian di sekitarnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku, Wonnie?" tanya Kibum dengan nada yang agak sedikit manja.

Siwon meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Kibum dan mencubitnya pelan, gemas dengan yeojya yang berada di hadapannya dan kemudian menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. "Masa kau tidak mengerti juga? Gosip tentang aku punya yeojyachingu itu sengaja kubuat agar aku bisa tahu tentang reaksimu dan _well_, aku cukup senang ketika kau terlihat memikirkannya."

"Jangan bilang kau juga bekerja sama dengan Jaejoong-eonnie dan yang lainnya?" Siwon menyengir lebar. Segera saat itu juga, mata Kibum menyapu seluruh isi ruangan dan mendapati ketiga sahabatnya bersama dengan pasangan _prom_ mereka menyengir dan memberikan _peace_ kepada Kibum.

"Dasar. Mereka itu." desis Kibum.

"Lagipula, kau sudah jadi yeojyachinguku kok sejak 1 minggu yang lalu." Perkataan Siwon itu mendatangkan tanda tanya bagi Kibum. Pasalnya dia tidak ingin pernah dinyatakan cinta oleh Siwon 1 minggu lalu. "Aku sudah minta ijin pada ummamu satu minggu lalu, jadi saat itu kita sudah resmi pacaran."

Jawaban Siwon sukses membuat kedua pipi yeojya dingin seperti Kim Kibum memerah. Siulan-siulan nakal terdengar di sekitar mereka membuat kedua pasangan baru itu sukses memerah wajahnya karena malu. "Cium! Cium!" teriakan dari Donghae memicu seisi ruangan untuk meneriakkan hal yang sama.

Siwon membawa Kibum dalam dekapannya. "_Well_, kita tidak mau mengecewakan para penonton bukan?" Diapun mengecup bibir Kibum dengan halus dan penuh dengan perasaan.

Melihat pasangan yang menjadi perhatian itu, beberapa pasangan juga ikut bahagia.

Yesung mendekap erat yeojyachingunya itu. Haehyuk dan Hanchul couple juga tak mau kalah ikut berciuman. Yunjae couple hanya mengecup singkat dan Jaejoong kemudian bersandar pada pundak Yunho. Sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang Junsu membuat yeojya imut itu menyandarkan dirinya dalam dada bidang sang kekasih yang kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

_._

_._

"_Well_, akhirnya kita tahu bahwa yeojyachingu Choi Siwon itu adalah Kim Kibum, temannya sejak kecil. Alasan Siwon menjauhi Kibum ketika menginjak SMA adalah dia mulai melihat Kibum bukan sebagai teman, tetapi sesuatu yang lebih dan dia tidak ingin memaksakan perasaanya terhadap Kibum. Sebenarnya ada satu alasan lagi yang menurutku cukup konyol, namun masuk akal. Siwon ingin hanya dia yang bisa melihat kecantikan asli dari Kibum. Jika semua murid melihat mereka akrab maka akan banyak namja yang melihat daya tarik Kibum dan jika itu terjadi, Siwon tidak bisa mengontrol Kibum. Namun, kalau dia membiarkan Kibum sedikit dijauhi, dia bisa menjaga Kibum dan mengawasi siapa saja yang mendekatinya.

Oh, tapi pikiran Siwon tak sepenuhnya benar karena banyak juga namja yang menyadari daya tarik asli Kim Kibum. Namun sebagai ketua OSIS, dia berkuasa untuk mengatur dan _let's say_, mengancam setiap mereka yang berani mendekati Kibum-nya.

Jadi, siapa yeojyachingu Choi Siwon? Maka aku akan menjawab dengan tegas bahwa yeojyachingu Choi Siwon adalah aku, Kim Kibum."

.

.

The End.

.

.

A/N:

Dear** Shana Elfishy**, apakah ini sesuai harapan? semoga anda puas...hehe...

Dan iya, saya emang ngambil sedikit dari mv 'You'll belong with me' nya Taylor Swift ._.v habis mv itu romantis dan so sweet banget w

Kalau boleh jujur, plot pertama saya itu sebenarnya Kibum dan Siwon sudah pacaran dan teman" Kibum maksa Kibum untuk nanya sama Siwon tanpa tahu bahwa Kibum itu yeojyachingu Siwon sendiri, namun karena saya stuck sama endingnya, akhrinya saya bikin seperti ini saja, semoga chingudeul semuany puas ._.v

Oke, saya mau balas review dulu ya ^^

**Ndoek**

Hahaha...perlu tissue gak untuk darahnya? :P *plak

**Momoelfsparkyu**

Hahaha...dtunggu aja, requestan udah dibuka dari chapter ini ^^

**The**

Oke deh...ditunggu ya chingu ^^ syukurlah klo Ncnya hot..hehe

**nervaFS**

Iya, daku juga berasa, tapi gak tega nyiksa Bummieku *plak* iya" gak nyangka juga seh..hehe...

GS itu apa ya? 0_0

**Iruma-chan**

Haha...emang kan jangan nilai buku dari covernya :p *plak*

**PinokioELF**

Wah bagus klau sesuai, saya udah takut gak sesuai dengan permintaan anda ._. iyaa makasih ya, selamat menunggu *eh* saya janji akan update cepat ^^

**widiwMin**

*cup*

Maaf, Halmoni, sadar umur dong, masa sukanya yang kejam" gitu *eh*

Sepertinya diriku sudah dicap dengan NC ya -_-"

**Bunny ming**

Hehe...oke ditampung dulu ya requestannya ^^

**Ms. KMS**

*kipas kipas* udah sadarkah? Hehe

Oke buat yang nanya **MASOCHIST**. Masochist itu kebalikannya dari sadistic. Meraka yang disebut masochist itu merasakan kenikmatan dari rasa sakit yang diterima oleh karena itu S&M (Sadistic dan Masochist) adalah pasangan paling perfect karena saling melengkapi, Jiahhhh XDD kurang lebih detailny gitu, klo mau lebih jelas cari di mbah google aja *plak *gak bertanggung jawab* * kabur*

**Enno KimLee**

Yup...kan mereka saling melengkapi jiahahah XDD

Itu...karena maunya saya aja seh kan lebih hot gitu di ruang musik *plak

Di rumah udah biasa, lebih seru di tempat umum hoho...iya, yg terakhir itu yunjae hehe ^^

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch**

Itu karena kan sebenarnya Wonnie cinta ama Bummie dan saya lagi gak mau nyiksa Bummieku soalny nanti di 'Broken Doll' mau saya siksa abis-abisan *opps spoiler*

Hahaha...oke" di sini oneshot collection kok, jadi gk ada hubungan satu sama lain :3 ditampung ya idenya..hehe

*Dalam hati eL : Akhirnya slesai juga #plak*

**Yuu**

Sepoo..dilanjut kok tenang aja ^^

**Sparknest**

Demi keevilan Minnie *eh**

Iyaa...emang kurang kerasa seh, habis saya gak bisa buat yang terlalu sadis juga *plak*

Iyaaa makasih sudah nunggu...hehe..update soon saya janji ^^v

**Ggogabang**

Iyaaa, silakan, open request sudah dimulai hehe :P

**Sofi**

Hahaha...Nc ya? -_-" diusahakan dulu ya chingu...hoho

Thanks to:

**Ndoek. Snowysmiles. Shana Elfishy. Momoelfsparkyu. The. nervaFS. Iruma-chan. PinokioELF. Viivii-ken. widiwMIn. Bunny ming. Park Hyo Ra. Ms. KMS. Enno KimLee. OktavLuvJejeTooMuch. Yuu. Sparknest. Ggogabang. Sofi**

.

.

Jadi ceritanya ff ini saya selesaikan dengan perut lapar dan mata tinggal 5 watt, soalny tanggung kalau diberhentikan *plak* dan sesuai janji open request untuk chapter berikutnya sudah dibuka, tapi saya gak janji bisa update secepat kilat ya...soalny saya juga ada kesibukan sendiri dan harus mencari ilham yang akhir2 ini hilang.

Cara requestny gini.

Nama Couple - NC/NO NC - Genderswitch/Yaoi - Kadar NC (hot / Medium / small) (kayak makanan aja -_-")

Misal: Yunjae - NC - Yaoi

Pilihan untuk chapter berikutnya ^^ silakan divoting dengan review atau pm *plak*:

1 Yoosu

2 Yunjae

3 Changho

Couple lain untuk chapter berikutnya ya ^^ gomawo biar saya gak terlalu pusing nanti pas htung..hehe *plak

Ya pokokny kurang lebih gitulah, nah couple terbanyak akan saya bkin, pokokny ursan ngitung voting biar saya saja yang repot chingudeul silakan ngevote dan nunggu hasilnya *plak*

Dan untuk NC saya mohon maaf karena saya tidak yakin bisa bkin NC straight tapi kalau ternyata banyak yang minta, saya akan tetap membuatnya semaksimal saya ^^

Kalau ada yang kurang jelas silakan PM saya..hehe ^^

Akhir kata,

Review?

3001ChangMInnie


	3. Yunjae : 1st Night

Okay..jadi berdasarkan hasil voting...the winner is..

.

.

Yunjae (ya iyalah udah jelas-jelas di summary -_-" *plak)

NC (ketauan pada yadong semua *hihi*)

Sebenarnya antara GS dan Yaoi seri, tapi sekali-sekali saya coba yang GS deh

My first attempt for NC genderswitch, mian klo kurang HOT atau gimana ._.v soalny gak tega nyiksa jae umma dalam body cewek (klo dalam cowok kan imajinasi liar bisa ke mana *evil smirk*) okay. Enjoy reading ^^

.

.

Title : First Night

Rated : M

Couple : Yunjae (girl Jaejoong)

Warn: Genderswitch for uke! Don't Like Don't Read!

Summary : Bagi sebagian wanita, malam pertama adalah hal yang paling menakutkan dan malam ini Jaejoong akan melewatinya dengan suaminya, Jung Yunho.

.

.

Di dalam ruang rias, terlihat seorang yeojya yang memakai gaun putih sedang duduk merenung. Gaun putihnya memeluk tubuhnya dengan baik, mencetak lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang proporsional. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang disanggul ke atas kemudian diletakkan sebuah mahkota. Sebuket mawar merah berada dalam genggamannya. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang elok, namun ekspresinya sedikit merenung.

"Kau bisa Jaejoong!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak boleh merenung seperti ini! Sebentar lagi kau akhirnya bisa menikah dengan Jung Yunho."

Ya, hari ini adalah hari bersejarah bagi yeojya yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong ini, karena sebentar lagi di depan altar gereja dia akan mengucapkan sumpah setia dan berganti nama menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

Brak.

Pintu rias yang terbuka dengan kasar mengalihkan perhatian sang yeojya dari lamunannya kepada sang pembuka pintu. Senyuman lebar terpancar di wajahnya melihat siapa yang datang. Adik perempuannya, Kim Junsu, adalah seorang yeojya dengan rambut yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Kulitnya juga sedikit hitam karena Junsu suka sekali berolahraga terutama sepak bola di bawah teriknya matahari. Sebuah cengiran terukir pada wajah imut milik Kim Junsu.

"Chukkae, eonnie!" teriaknya kemudian memeluk kakak perempuannya. Jaejoong membalas pelukannya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin merusak dandanan yang sudah dibuat oleh saudara sepupunya – Kim Heechul – rusak.

"Gomawo, Junsu-ah." gumamnya pelan.

Junsu waktu itu memakai sebuah gaun _spaghetti_ _line_ yang panjangnya selutut memperlihatkan paha putihnya yang mulus. Rambut pendeknya diurai begitu saja menutupi beberapa bagian atasnya sehingga tidak terlalu kelihatan. "Junsu, aku tidak mau kalau dandanan yang sudah susah payah kubuat hancur karenamu!" Suara Kim Heechul terdengar dari belakang Junsu. Sementara yang ditegur hanya menyengir lebar saja.

"Chukkae ya Jaejoong-ah. Eonnie tidak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini." Heechul berdiri di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk sembari tersenyum simpul menyebabkan kedua alis yeojya di depannya terangkat. "Kenapa? Kau sepertinya gugup?"

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Jaejoong. "Err...anu, itu...a...aish, aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya!" Dia ingin sekali menggaruk rambutnya frustasi, namun tidak ingin membuat eonnienya yang sudah bersusah payah mengerjakannya itu marah.

Heechul menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan bingung, tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajahnya. "Ahh..aku tahu!"

"Apa itu Heechul-eonnie?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Eonniemu ini takut dengan malam pertama, benar kan, Jae?"

Kedua pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia mengangguk perlahan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buket bunga yang dia genggam. "Hahaha..tenang saja, awalnya memang sakit kok, tapi nanti juga kau akan merasa nikmat." jawab Heechul sembari sesekali menepuk memberi semangat kepada dongsaengnya itu.

"Itu...sa...saat eon pertama kali melakukannya dengan Hankyung-oppa, apakah sakit?" Mata _doe_ Jaejoong membesar. Pertanyaannya membuat kedua pipi Heechul yang memerah sekarang.

Tangan kirinya menutupi wajahnya sembari mengangguk. "Sakit sih, tapi Hannie benar-benar _gentle_. Tenang saja, aku yakin Yunho juga begitu kok!" Heechul menekankan kalimat terakhirnya, mencoba meyakinkan dongsaengnya. Jaejoong menjadi sedikit lega dan tersenyum lembut. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Kalian bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti! Yang _gentle _itu kan Siwon-oppa! Kalau Yunho-oppa itu bukannya sejenis sama Chunnie juga ya? Liar dan ganas?" Pernyataan polos dari seorang Kim Junsu sekali lagi mendatangkan kegalauan dalam hati Jaejoong. Sementara Junsu sendiri mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Heechul. "Appo."

.

.

"First Night"

by eL-ch4n

29.02.2012

.

.

Gaun tidur yang dikenakan Jaejoong tidak bisa menutupi dingin yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia bukan merasa kedinginan karena pendingin di ruangan itu, namun karena rasa gugupnya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Malam itu dia sedang terduduk di ujung ranjang berukuran _king size_ tempatnya untuk melewati malam pertama dengan suaminya, Yunho. Sesekali dia menengok ke arah belakang, tempat bantal dan guling yang tersusun rapi oleh pembantu rumahnya. Di bagian lantai juga terdapat hiasan berupa kelopak mawar merah. Kamar itu sungguh telah disusun untuk penganti baru seperti dirinya dan terlihat romantis. Lampu dalam ruangan itu berwarna kuning sehingga menciptakan suasana remang-remang yang menambahkan keromantisan kamar itu.

Helaan nafas keluar dari dirinya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram ujung gaun tidurnya sampai sedikit berantakan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku begitu mendengar bunyi _shower_ berhenti dan pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping kanannya di mana seorang Jung Yunho yang hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya sedang berdiri. Tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah menampilkan kesan seksi bagi namja berwajah kecil itu. Dadanya yang bidang dan terlatih juga basah oleh air dari kamar mandi. Yunho sendiri sedang mengelap rambutnya agar sedikit kering. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan Jaejoong dia tersenyum lembut.

Handuk di tangan untuk mengelap rambutnya tadi sudah diletakkan kembali kepada gantungan. Dengan langkah perlahan dia menuju ke arah istrinya. Sekarang Yunho sudah berada di depan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi Jaejoong mengurung semua gerakan yeojya itu.

Gulp.

Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya menatap langsung ke sepasang mata elang itu. Dirinya begitu dihanyutkan oleh mata bening itu. "Yun...aku - " Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Yunho telah mengunci perkataannya. Ciuman Yunho begitu lembut namun sedikit memaksa. Kedua tangan yeojya itu berada pada dada bidang sang namja mencoba melakukan perlawanan tak berarti.

"Yun...ah...aku..." Jaejoong mencoba mengatur nafasnya ketika bibir Yunho sekarang sudah berada pada lehernya, menikmati setiap inci dari leher putih milik sang yeojya.

"Hmm?" tanya Yunho di sela-sela ciumannya pada sang leher yang sekarang sudah mulai memilik tanda-tanda kemerahan.

"Aku...aku..." Jaejoong mendorong Yunho sedikit untuk memberi jarak pada mereka. Dia menoleh ke arah lain sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yunho bisa melihat bahwa badan istrinya terlihat gemetaran. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibir sang namja.

Tubuh mungli yeojya itu berada dalam dekapan hangat sang namja. Posisi mereka sekarang, Yunho duduk di atas ranjang dengan yeojya itu duduk di atas kedua pahanya dan berada dalam pelukannya. Sesekali Yunho membelai rambut lembut istrinya dan mengecupnya. "Boo...kenapa?" tanyanya dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang badanya semakin bergetar.

"Aku takut, Yun." ujar Jaejoong dengan lirih. Rasanya dia tidak percaya mengatakan ini pada suaminya. Bukankah sudah seharusnya dalam malam pertama mereka saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Dia sudah menjaga dirinya untuk saat ini, tetapi sekarang dia sudah begitu ketakutan.

Belaian lembut di rambutnya membuat yeojya itu merasa sedikit tenang, tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri rasa takut itu masih ada. Tangan kanan namja itu memutar kepalanya sehingga sekarang dia langsung berhadapan dengan suaminya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Oh, betapa dia sangat mencintai namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sekali lagi mereka berciuman. Kali ini kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkar di leher Yunho untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan kanan Yunho melingkar pada istrinya untuk menarik tubuh mungil istrinya dan mempererat dekapannya. Tangan kirinya menjelajahi tubuh istrinya yang terbungkus oleh gaun malam yang tipis dan sedikit transparan. "Ahh...urmm..." Jaejoong mendesah ketika tangan kiri Yunho meraba _nipple_ kanannya dengan pelan. Sangat tidak membantu ketika dia juga tidak memakai bra atas suruhan Heechul-eonnienya.

Ketika kain gaunnya bersentuhan dengan dadanya berkat sentuhan dari Yunho, Jaejoong kembali mendesah. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang minta keluar dari dirinya. Sentuhan Yunho begitu memabukkan. Dia juga bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai basah. "Hah...hmm..." Sesekali tautan mereka berhenti untuk mendapat pasokan oksigen dan melanjutkannya lagi ketika oksigen yang dihirup sudah cukup.

Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dan meletakkan kedua kaki istrinya melingkar di pinggangnya kemudian berdiri dan mendorong istrinya terbaring ke atas ranjang dengan dirinya berada di atas sang istri. Bibirnya masih melumat bibir merah nan menggoda milik istrinya sementara sekarang kedua tangannya sudah berada pada kedua dada istrinya. Dia meremas-remas dada yeojya itu dengan lembut mendatangkan erangan pelan dari Jaejoong di sela-sela ciuman mereka. "Ermm...ahh..." Badan Jaejoong sesekali menggeliat ke atas saat kedua ibu jari Yunho meraba kedua _nipple_nya yang mulai menegang. Kedua tangannya masih setia melingkar di leher suaminya yang sekarang sudah kembali menjelajahi leher putih polosnya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan sesuatu di selangkangan Yunho mulai membesar dan bersentuhan dengan bagian kewanitaannya yang mulai basah. "Hah...ahh..."

Tangan Yunho sekarang perlahan turun ke bawah, menyelinap ke dalam celana dalam istrinya, menyentuh bagian kewanitaan istrinya yang sudah mulai basah. Kedua tangan Jaejoong sekarang sudah berada pada sprei kasurnya, mengenggamnya dengan erat hingga dia yakin besok pembantunya harus merapikannya.

"Ahh...hmm...errm...aahhh...ohh..." Dia meracau tak jelas ketika dirasakannya lidah Yunho menjilati daerah kewanitaannya. Rasanya begitu memabukkan membuat dia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sesekali dia menahan desahannya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Keluarkan desahanmu, boo. Aku ingin mendengarnya." ujar Yunho yang sudah berada di dekat wajahnya dan kembali mengecup lembut bibir sang yeojya. "Ahh...Yunhh...hmm..."

Jari-jari tangan kanan Yunho mulai masuk satu persatu ke dalam bagian kewanitaan Jaejoong. Dengan hati-hati dia menggerakkan jarinya sembari bibirnya masih melumat Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan perhatian istrinya. Yunho sendiri bisa merasa bahwa Jaejoong mulai sedikit kesakitan karena kedua tangan yang berada di punggungnya sekarang mulai meremas daging punggungnya. Yunho mengecup kening milik istrinya dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan yeojya yang dicintainya itu. "Tenanglah, chagiya. Aku akan pelan-pelan." bisiknya lembut.

Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Jaejoong yang temban. Yunho tersenyum lembut melihatnya dan mengelap air mata tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan di sela-sela tangisannya. Dia bingung, di satu sisi dia ingin melakukan ini, tetapi di sisi lain, dia juga takut. Dia mendengar bagaimana sakitnya ketika pertama kali dinding kewanitaan ditembus oleh kejantanan pria. Tetapi, dia percaya, percaya pada tangan hangat yang membelai pipinya dengan lembut, percaya pada pria yang mengecup dirinya untuk menenangkan ketakutan dalam hatinya.

Yunho mengeluarkan jari-jari tangan kanannya dari kewanitaan Jaejoong. Dia meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan membawanya pada dadanya yang juga sedang berdegup kencang. "Kau bisa merasakannya?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana jantung Yunho juga berdetak kencang seperti dirinya sekarang dan samar-samar dia juga bisa merasakan tangan Yunho juga sedikit gemetar dalam genggamannya. "Saranghae, boo." Kemudian tangan kanan Jaejoong dikecup dengan perlahan.

"Saranghae, Yunnie." jawab Jaejoong mendatangkan senyuman hangat dari namja pemilik mata elang itu.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit boo, tapi aku janji akan pelan-pelan." bisiknya pada telinga Jaejoong yang segera dibalas oleh anggukan dari yang ditanya.

Yunho sekarang melepas handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya membuat Jaejoong meneguk ludah melihat betapa sempurnanya tubuh yang terpampang di hadapannya. Otot-otot kekar yang selalu memberinya kehangatan, wajahnya yang sedikit mungil namun terlihat tegas, dan matanya kemudian tertuju pada kejantanan Yunho yang sudah menegang. Mukanya bersemu merah membayangkan kalau sebentar lagi kejantanan itu akan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Perlahan Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangan Jaejoong pada pundaknya. Dia mengangkat badan Jaejoong sedikit sembari memasukkan juniornya pada kewanitaan Jaejoong dengan perlahan. "Gigitlah pundakku boo kalau kau merasa sakit." Jaejoong mengangguk dan dia kemudian menggigit keras pundak Yunho begitu Yunho memasukkan semua kejantanannya pada bagian kewanitaannya. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana junior Yunho berdenyut di dalamnya, perlahan mulai menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan precumnya. "Errm..." Yunho merasakan sakit pada bagian pundaknya namun dia menahannya merasa bahwa ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong sekarang. Kedua tangannya melingkar pada pinggang mungil istrinya, memeluknya lebih erat.

"Ahhh..." Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit melengkung dan gigitannya pada pundak Yunho terlepas ketika sesuatu di dalam dirinya tersentuh oleh kejantanan Yunho. "Hah..._Yunnie...ahh..._"

"Urgh...Jae...hah...urm..." Yunho mempercepat tusukannya dan pelukannya kepada Jaejoong sendiri semakin erat sehingga Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma shampoo dari tubuh Yunho yang sudah bercampur sedikit dengan peluh keringatnya.

"Ah...Yunnie...di sanahh...hah...ahh..." Mengetahui di mana letak titik itu, Yunho kembali menusuknya. Dia bisa merasakan dinding Jaejoong mulai menyempit atau miliknya yang semakin membesar? Dia tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang dia merasa begitu nikmat bagaimana miliknya berada dalam sesuatu yang hangat milik istrinya. Sesekali Yunho memberi kecupan ringan pada wajah Jaejoong untuk memberikan sedikit kenyamanan.

"Ahh...Jae..._cumming...hah..._"

"Yunniee!"

Cairan putih milik Yunho keluar ke dalam bagian kewanitaan milik Jaejoong untuk bertemu dengan sel telur dalam tubuh Jaejoong melakukan pembuahan. Jaejoong merasa lelah, tubuhnya merasa sedikit sakit apalagi bagian bawahnya. Yunho mengeluarkan juniornya pelan –pelan dari dinding kewanitaan Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena baru pertama kali ditembus.

Segera bibir Jaejoong dilumat oleh suaminya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dalam pikiran yeojya itu. "Saranghae boo." bisiknya pelan.

"Saranghae Yunnie."

Brug.

Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong. Keduanya saling berhadapan, masing-masing dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Tangan Yunho membelai pipi kanan Jaejoong membuat yeojya itu menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan hangat suaminya. Betapa beruntungnya Yunho memiliki istri secantik dan seindah Jaejoong. Tak lupa dengan kebaikan hatinya yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Dia menarik badan mungil istrinya yang masih terbalut oleh gaun malam ke dalam menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Masing-masing saling menghangatkan di tengah malam yang cukup dingin itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ketika Yunho terbangun, dia cukup kaget mendapati istrinya tidak berada di sampingnya. Dengan gelisah dia segera mengenakan kaos dan celana tidur yang dia tak pertanyakan asalnya dari mana. Dia segera menuju dapur ketika mendengar ada suara berisik di sana.

"Sshh...jangan berisik Minnie, ayahmu masih tidur." Suara lembut Jaejoong membuatnya merasa tenang. Sembari mengendap-endap dia masuk ke dapur. Jari telunjuknya dia letakkan pada mulutnya ketika Changmin – anaknya – melihatnya masuk ke dalam. Changmin mengangguk tanda mengerti bahwa ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk diam. Dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada ummanya.

Sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong, menarik yeojya mungil itu ke dalam pelukan Jung Yunho. Dia bisa mencium bau shampoo dari rambut istrinya dan juga aroma wangi vanilla khas istrinya. "Yunnie...ada Minnie, di sini." ujar Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit manja. Sementar anak mereka hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya. Usianya memang baru 5 tahun, namun dia lebih pintar daripada teman-teman seusianya.

"Aigo..umma dan appa ini." gumam Changmin. "Aku ke kamar saja." kata Changmin dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan orang tuanya.

"Yunnie, Minnie jadi ngambek kan." Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di wajah Yunho. 5 tahun sudah berlalu, tetapi istrinya tetap saja terlihat cantik dan bisa membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Salahmu, chagiya~ siapa suruh kau meninggalkanku." bisiknya pada telinga Jaejoong membuat wajah yeojya yang memakai celemek itu memerah. "_I want my morning kiss_." Sekali lagi bisikan dari Yunho sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong menjadi merah seperti tomat. Lidah Yunho menjilati daun telinga istrinya dengan lembut. Hembusan nafas suaminya terdengar di telinganya membuatnya merasa sedikit gugup.

Yunho tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan dan kemudian memutar badan mungil istrinya. Tak sempat bereaksi, bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh namja tampan di depannya.

Malam pertama mungkin menakutkan bagi Jaejoong, tetapi karena bersama dengan Jung Yunho, baginya malam pertama adalah hal terindah.

.

.

"Aigo, kayaknya malam ini aku harus memakai _headphone_ lagi untuk tidur. Kalau terus seperti ini, aku bisa tuli." gumam Changmin yang melihat hubungan intim kedua orang tuanya sembari menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Jadi bagaimana? Mian ya kalau tidak bisa HOT...habis bingung, belom pernah bikin NC yang GS seh..jiahaha XDDD *ngeles*

Sumpah ide ini gak tahu gimana muncul aja...jiahaha..Cuma bisa kepikir kayak gini, tapi semoga semuanya pada suka dan sesuai harapan...kalau gak sesuai...saya pinjemin Changmin satu hari

CM : woi, hargaku mahal!

eL :iya" nanti kupinjamkan Kyu, Se7en dan Bummie sekalian biar kalian bisa ber4somean -3-

CM : Gila...Kyu ama Bummie seh boleh, tapi klo se7en...mending ama uchun aja deh

Se7en : bilang apa Minnie? *evil aura and smirk*

CM : Gulp *kabur*

.

.

Review Corner XDDD

**Reizakov males login**

Sabar ya requestannya ditampung lagi XDD jiahaha...kasihan sekali si Jae disiksa melulu -_-""

Hahaha...gapapa, makasih sudah bersedia review juga :P iyaa mirip sama Taylor Swift punya, soalny mvny itu so sweet abis XDDD

**nervaFS**

huwaa? Benerkah? Maaf T^T lain kali kalo mo update jangan tengah malam lagi deh *gak janji* *plak* jiahaha..baru tahu saya gs itu genderswitch ._.v makasih infonya :P

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch**

Jiahahaha...Changho itu Changmin x Yunho *puppy eyes* kenapa? Padahal kan menarik juga itu coupleny *dideathglare ama OktavLuvJejeTooMuch* (namanya panjang amat yak? -_-"" panggilannya apa biar pendek? *plak)

Iya, kalau ada yang mau Changho saya kasih warn spesial buat chingu deh..jiahaha...ini yunjae gs nc, smoga cukup HOT ._.v klo kurang baca aja di 'Broken Doll' *plak

**Snowysmiles**

Nyahahaha...mian *ketawa evil* eh iya, chingu twitternya apa? Follownya bener kan ke (at) 3001ChangMinnie? Mention saya dong biar langsung saya folback XDD dari kemarin saya panggil" tapi gak ada yang jawab *plak

Hahaha...kan biar kesannya romantis *Plak (CM: bilang aja gak ada ide *dirajam eL)

**Ms. KMS**

Iya, manis seperti saya kan? *plak* haha..emang pada yadong semua neh ternyata readersku *smirk* tpi gapapa..ayo sebarkan yadong *plak

**Dewiikibum**

Iya XDDD jiahaha...aku juga senyum" sendiri pas ngetik sampe diliatin sama Minnie dikria gila *plak* haha..mungkin gilran Sibum harus nunggu ya, kasihan couple lain ^^v

**Jiji Yunjae's Daughter**

Halo juga ^^ makasih sudah suka ceritanya..hehe...iya kumpulan ONESHOOT, tapi gk sibum aja, couple lain juga boleh. Kadang juga crack..hehe...boleh2 tapi dtampung dulu ya? Soalnya couple lain udah ngomel" *dilirik couple lain* *plak*

**MinnieGalz**

Haha...sama saya juga seh -_-" tapi kasian otak saya dibikin mikirn yadong melulu sampe semua alat di rumah dan semua tempat saya mikir buat bkin adegan yadong..jiahahah *ketawa nista* Kyumin ya? Ditampung" hehe...

**E. V. E.**

KangWook? -_-"" nyari feelnya dulu...hahaha..oke" saya tampung semua idenya ^^

**Sofi**

Bagus" dibikin penasaran..jiahahaha..emang saya suka bkin orng penasaran *plak* ^^

**Momoelfsparkyu**

Hahaha..gapapa, makasih di sela" kesibukannya masih sempat ngereview ^^ *hug* gak..kasihan otak saya dibikin yadong melulu wkwkwk *plak

Seppo ^^ broken doll kemarin udah update, dan kykny chingu jg udah review ^^ BtCD ditunggu ilham dulu...hahah...

**Sparknest**

Nari ulur ati? Ha? Kasihan hati Kibum ditarik *plak

Gila kasihan si Kyu disemein melulu (Kyu: iya...tega banget neh author *jitak)

Makasih udah ditunggu hehe..semoga ini sesuai harapan ^^

**Enno KimLee**

Iyaa..klo di rumah itu kan biasa kecuali di dapur *plak maunya malah di kereta -3- dari kemarin gak kesampean *plak* pengen juga yang ada tentacleny gitu lhoooo *ketawa nista*

Changho itu Changmin Yunho tapi Changmin jadi seme makanya jadi ChangHo *maksa*

**widiwMin**

udah dibilang mirip sama "You belong with me" gak baca neh anak -_-"" udah tua ya HALMONI? *dijitak*

iya neh..knapa ya? Kalo gak CRACK couple, pasti imageku udah NC huwaaa *pundung ama Minnie*

iya makasih saengku tercinta

-dari eonmu yang manis, cantik, dan istrinya Changmin :P-

**Iruma-chan**

NC udah di chap 1 ^^ dan chap ini juga seh..jiahahah XDD

**Ggogabang**

Iyaa...kok bisa panas? Ada aku ya jadi panas? *dijitak*

Hahaha..tahu aja dirimu emang yunjae hot abis kykny ya? Lalala~ brikutnya jangan golput ne? Jadilah warga negara yang baik *apalagi* *plak*

**Cho Yui chan**

Hahaha...soalny kan emang lagi main Sibum :D iya sama pertama mau bkin gitu, tapi klo udah pada bisa nebak, gak jadi deh *alesan* wkwwkwk

Hahaha...Kyuminnya gk bisa dinyempilin mian..tapi silakan ikt voting lagi ^^

**The**

Untung saya blom upload, jadi bisa dibalas XDD jiahaha...silakan

Yunjae mungkin chapter berikutnya lagi ya klo pada minat. Tapi sekarng udah Yunjae + Nc tapi masih GS seh..hehe...

**Reizakov males login. nervaFS. Shana Elfishy. OktavLuvJejeTooMuch. Snowysmiles. MinIRZANTI. Park Hyo Ra. Ms. KMS. dewiikibum. Jiji Yunjae's Daughter. MinnieGalz. E.V.E. Sofi. Momoelfsparkyu. Sparknest. Enno KimLee. widiwMin. rararabstain. BarbeKyu. Viivii-ken. Iruma-chan. doubleU26. Ggogabang. Cho yui chan. The**

.

.

Nah, karena ternyata pada banyak yang request Yunjae, maka chapter berikutnya YUNJAE – NC – YAOI – HOT bagaimana? ;) kalau ada yang tidak setuju pilihan untuk chapter berikutnya :

1 ) ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

2 ) ChangHo (Changmin x Yunho) *ngotot* *plak*

3 ) KyuMin

Cara milihnya tetap sama, contoh : Changkyu – NC/No NC – Yaoi/GS – Low/Medium/HOT

OKE? ;)

Itu saja ^^ sebenarnya Changho pada chapter lalu itu Changmin x Yunho tapi semua duganya Minho -_-" mungkin karena biasanya Homin ya? Soalnya kan Changmin itu tetap seme kecuali sama Se7en oppa *dilirik Changmin* Pdahal klo pada maunya ChangHo, di komputer saya sudah ada fileny tinggal diupdate -3-

Saya emang Yunjae Shipper tapi saya juga suka homin karena pertama kali saya kenal TVXQ itu dari Homin *curcol* Ginilah kalau yang punya biasnya Changmin *duar* jangan benci saya ya? :P

Lalu...saya mau curhat apalagi ya? Kayaknya itu dulu deh...oh iya, gini saya gak bisa ngabulin semua request. Jadi yang saya bkin itu votingan dan requestan terbanyak ^^ biar banyak yang senang. Terus pilihnya dari couple yang saya kasih ya, biar gak bingung.

Untuk ada yang mau ChangWon (Changmin x Siwon) reqnya di Behind the Closed Door ya...tpi di sini juga bisa seh klo pada yang minat sama crack -_-"

Nah sekian

Akhir kata,

Review? ;)

3001ChangMinnie


	4. Kyumin : Dating a Pervert

Jujur sebenarnya saya tidak menduga akan mengupdate cerita lagi, tetapi ini satu-satunya cara untuk meluruskan semuanya, saya rasa dengan mengupdate cerita dan menuangkan semua perasaan saya dalam cerita dan author note.

Chingudeul yang merasa dirinya KMS saya bukannya gak suka sama Kyumin, saya suka namun bukan OTP saya saja jadi tolong jangan marah kalau saya pisahkan Kyumin.

Sejujurnya lagi saya mau bikin Kyumin untuk **Bunny Ming **dan **MinnieGalz** yang kekueh minta dibikinin Kyumin dan di otak saya sudah terbyang" plot untuk couple ini, tapi karena 'seseorang' mood saya tiba" hilang. Tetapi, saya mencoba untuk melakukan sebisa saya. Jadi mian buat para KMS kalau ini tidak sesuai harapan ._.v

Tolong digarisbawahi, di bold atau di cetak kapital. SAYA TIDAK MEMBENCI KYUMIN!

Jadi tolong saya jangan disalah artikan. Terima kasih.

Hasil voting kemarin seri antara ChangKyu dan Kyumin. Tapi ya, saya mau 'nebus' dosa saya dulu deh makanya saya buatin Kyumin XD hehe...Yang request Changkyu tunggu chapter depan ya :D

Jadi selamat membaca ^^v semoga bagi anda semua ini tetap HOT.

.

Title : Dating a Pervert

Rated : M

Couple : Kyumin

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ditambah dengan aphrosidiac dan bioskop sama dengan ...

.

"Sungmin-hyung, besok kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, Kyu, kenapa?"

"Kemarin aku lihat film yang mau kau tonton sudah masuk, mau nonton besok?"

"Wah, tumben kau mengajak nonton, Kyu?"

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku mau mengajakmu ke hotel lagi?"

"Aish, bukan begitu maksudku."

"Sudah, besok kita nonton ya! Aku jemput kau, pakai baju yang bagus."

"Dasar anak itu."

.

Dating a Pervert

By eL-ch4n

09.03.2012

.

Berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih muda bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih jika orang yang kau pacari itu memiliki perawakan yang lebih mapan dan tampan daripadamu. Jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa dia jauh lebih _pervert_ daripada dirimu. Itulah yang dialami oleh namja aegyo bernama Lee Sungmin ini. Namjachingu –ya, anda tidak salah baca – Sungmin yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun sesuai dengan deskripsi tadi, muda, tampan, mapan, dan _pervert_. Jadi, jangan heran jika hampir setiap minggu kita bisa melihat Sungmin yang berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih.

Kali ini, Sungmin sudah bersiaga satu kalau-kalau Kyuhyun ingin berulah lagi. Jarang-jarang namjachingunya itu mengajak jalan. Kalaupun pergi pasti ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir di hotel atau salah satu dari kamar mereka. Terkadang Sungmin berpikir apa yang membuat dia memacari Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-hyung!" Suara teriakan Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin. Dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang melambaikan tangannya sembari memegang dua gelas minuman dan dua tiket nonton. Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sesampainya di depan Kyuhyun yang menyengir lebar, namja aegyo itu sempat curiga namun segera ditepisnya begitu melihat senyum _polos _Kyuhyun. Ah, mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa Sungmin menerima Kyuhyun jadi namjachingunya. "Hehehe...aku sudah mendapat tiketnya, ayo kita masuk. Filmnya akan diputar sebentar lagi."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang kosong. "Ini. _Strawberry milshake_ kesukaan hyung." Namja tampan itu segera memberikan salah satu gelas minuman yang dipegangnya tadi.

"Ne, gomawo Kyu."

Film yang akan mereka tonton sepertinya termasuk film yang berkualitas bagus karena hampir seisi bioskop telah penuh. Sungmin hanya berharap mereka mendapat tempat yang bagus untuk menonton. Diikutinya Kyuhyun yang sedang menariknya dalam kegelapan. "Mian hyung, aku cuma dapat tiketnya di sini." ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat karena cahaya dari film yang sedang diputar.

Namja aegyo itu hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan duduk di kursi yang ditentukan. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi paling belakang dan paling pojok kiri. Sebelah kanan Sungmin, herannya, kosong tak ada seorangpun. _'Mungkin mereka telat atau tidak jadi datang_.' Pikirnya dalam hati sembari mengira-ngira alasan kenapa kursi sebarisnya semua kosong dan kenapa di baris itu hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun saja.

"Psst...hyung filmnya sudah mulai." Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar lebar yang berada di depannya. Dia meneguk minuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari sebuah seringaian yang terukir di wajah namjachingunya.

.

.

Film yang mereka tonton baru berputar sekitar 10 menit namun Sungmin terus menerus menggeliat di atas kursinya. Badannya terasa begitu panas dan yang paling penting adalah juniornya yang menegang. Padahal film yang mereka tonton hanya film _action_ biasa namun entah kenapa semuanya terasa begitu merangsang sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Tidak membantu juga dengan kenyataan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan erat.

"Hyung, kenapa?" bisikan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin tidak bisa menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Badannya semakin menggeliat di atas kursinya. "Hyung?"

"Kyuuh~" kata Sungmin dengan nada sedikit manja. Namjachingunya yang lebih muda itu menyengir.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada wajah Sungmin yang terlihat memerah dan penuh dengan peluh keringat.

"Ituu..." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya tidak nyaman untuk mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang kepada Kyuhyun, namun dia juga sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke bagian tengah selangkangannya yang sudah membengkak.

Kyuhyun menyeringai merasakan gundukan di telapak tangannya. "Ah, namjachinguku ini ternyata sangat _pervert_ ya." goda Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin terus menggigit bibir bawahnya terlebih setelah namjachingunya itu berbisik dengan nada serak-serak basah seperti itu. Ah, persetan dengan akal sehat, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kedua tangannya segera dilingkarkan pada leher Kyuhyun dan dia menarik namjachingunya itu untuk melumat bibirnya. Sepertinya namja muda itu masih kaget karena Sungmin berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam gua hangat dalam mulut Kyuhyun, namun tak lama karena berikutnya lidah Kyuhyun sekarang yang sudah mendominasi permainan. "Urmm...ngghh..." Desahan keluar dari mulut Sungmin ketika lidahnya bertarung dengan lidah namjachingunya. "Arghh..." Desahannya kali ini sedikit keras ketika salah satu tangan Kyuhyun menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos yang dikenakannya.

Sentuhan lembut oleh ibu jari Kyuhyun terhadap _nipple_ kanannya membuat tubuhnya seketika itu juga seperti tersetrum oleh listrik. "Nggh..." Bibir Kyuhyun sekarang sudah bertemu dengan leher putihnya sementara kedua tangannya masih dengan setia melingkar di leher namjachingunya itu agar Kyuhyun bisa memperdalam ciumannya pada leher putih di depannya. Kali ini lidah Kyuhyun mulai menjilati setiap inci kulit putih yang ada di depannya.

Kepala Sungmin sedikit bergeser ke arah kiri untuk memberikan akses lebih bagi namjachingunya untuk menjelajahi lehernya. Tangannya sekarang berada pada rambut ikal milik sang kekasih sembari sesekali mengeluarkan desahan. "Urhh..ahhh..."

Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menekan-nekan _nipple_ namja aegyo itu sambil sesekali memilinnya membuat Sungmin harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan. "Ayo keluarkan desahanmun, chagiya~ Mereka semua sedang asyik menonton, tenang saja." bisik Kyuhyun sebelum dipagutnya lagi bibir merah yang menggoda itu. Memang benar apa kata Kyuhyun, semua penonton terlalu menghayati film yang saat itu sedang diputar dan adegan tembak di film itu membuat suara desahan Sungmin tenggelam, tetapi namja aegyo itu tak berani mengambil taruhan sehingga dia hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ayolah, chagi~ Kau tak perlu takut." bisik Kyuhyun sementara kedua tangannya sudah membuka kaos namjachingunya itu setengah badan sehingga tampaklah dua tonjolan _pink_ di dada sang kekasih.

"Arghhh..." Akhirnya Sungmin tak bisa menahannya lagi ketika sesuatu yang basah yang diyakininya lidah Kyuhyun menyentuh _nipple_-nya. Tubuhnya langsung menggeliat di kursinya merasakan panas yang tak bisa dikendalikan. "Ahh..._panashh...ahhh.._."

"Panas chagiya?" Bibir Kyuhyun bertemu dengan daun telinganya sekali lagi sembari memberi gigitan kecil. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan pasrah. "Sini aku dinginkan." Entah bagaimana sekarang tubuh atas Sungmin sudah tak memakai apapun, polos tak bercela menampakkan kulit putihnya dan tubuhnya yang sedikit terbentuk karena latihan di _gym_.

Kyuhyun menjilati bibirnya yang kering melihat tubuh namjachingunya. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil sang kekasih ke dalam pangkuannya. Sungmin hanya pasrah ketika dia merasa dirinya diangkat dan sekarang dia sudah duduk menyamping di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya langsung dipagut oleh sang kekasih sementara kedua _nipple_-nya yang mulai menegang kembali dipilin dengan lihai oleh tangan namjachingunya. "Ahh...ohhh..."

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun perlahan turun ke perutnya dan berputar di sekitar sana sebentar membuat Sungmin merasa gemetar. "Ahhh..." Dia menginginkan tangan hangat kekasihnya berada di satu tempat yang lain, satu tempat yang sedari tadi minta dimanjakan. "Kyuuhh~"

"Ada apa chagi?" bisik Kyuhyun sembari mengecup pipi sang kekasih sembari melumatnya karena gemas.

"Ituhh~ ahh..." Sungmin tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tangan kiri Kyuhyun akhirnya menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana _jeans_ dan _boxer_-nya. Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu pelan membuat Sungmin meracau tak jelas. "Urgh...ahhh..._faster..._hahhh..."

"Urmm..." Bibir mungil miliknya sekali lagi dilumat oleh sang kekasih. Lidah mereka saling bertarung memperebutkan dominasi yang sekali lagi dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun. Saliva keduanya saling bertautan. Mata caramel Kyuhyun menatap intens ke arah Sungmin sebelum kembali lagi memagut bibir merah yang menggoda itu. "Urnghh...Ngghh..."

"Ahh...hah..." Ketika bibir mereka terlepas, desahan Sungmin semakin mengeras. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa kalau mereka sedang berada di bioskop dengan puluhan kepala di dalamnya. "Ahh..._fasterhh..._"

Lidah Kyuhyun menjilati _nipple_ Sungmin sejenak sebelum kembali melakukan tugasnya untuk menelusuri setiap inci dari tubuh namja yang lebih mungil itu. "Hyaa..." Sungmin mengerang lebih keras ketika dirasanya dirinya akan mencapai orgasme dan ketika gerakan tangan Kyuhyun semakin cepat.

Splurt.

Cairan putih keluar dari dalam Sungmin membasahi tangan sang kekasih yang tadi memompa junior miliknya. Sebagian cairan putih itu juga membasahi celana Kyuhyun dan tubuh Sungmin yang memang sudah polos tak memakai apapun.

Slurp.

Kyuhyun menjilati tangannya yang basah oleh cairan putih Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin memerah ketika melihat Kyuhyun melakukan aksinya dengan gaya yang begitu sensual. Tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, diapun ikut menjilati jari-jari panjang milik namja tampan itu dengan lihai. Dia mengulum jari-jari itu seperti mengulum permen, merasakan cairan putih miliknya sendiri. "Aku juga mau, Min." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Sontak wajah Sungmin memerah sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk dan berjongkok di depan selangkangan Kyuhyun. Dirinya berlutut di atas lantai yang cukup dingin, namun beruntung dia masih menggunakan celana _jeans_-nya. "Urmm...ngghh..." Sungmin segera melahap junior Kyuhyun yang sudah begitu menegang karena aksi mereka tadi. Tanpa basa-basi, dia segera memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan menyesuaikan temponya dengan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di kepalanya. "Arhh...Min...hahh..."

Gerakan lidah Sungmin yang menjilati juniornya dan kedua tangan mungil milik namja aegyo yang memainkan _twins-ball_-nya membuat Kyuhyun merasa berada pada langit ke-7. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah kenikmatan yang sekarang dia rasakan. "Hmm...ahhh..." Meskipun junior Kyuhyun tak bisa dikatakan kecil, Sungmin tidak tersedak karena dia sudah terbiasa melakukan ini dengan Kyuhyun. "Arhh..." Desahan yang keluar dari namjachingunya membuat Sungmin merasa puas karena berhasil memuaskan kekasihnya.

Splurt.

Tak lama cairan putih milik Kyuhyun keluar menuju ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Namja aegyo itu segera menelan cairan namjachingunya sementara beberapa cairan yang ada di sekitar junior dijilatinya. Tak butuh lama untuk junior Kyuhyun kembali menegang karena aksi Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun segera menarik badan mungil Sungmin ke dalam pangkuannya, namun kali ini dalam posisi berhadapan dan Sungmin duduk tepat di depan juniornya.

Slurp.

Lidah Kyuhyun menjilati semua cairan putih yang terdapat dalam wajah manis namjachingunya sampai bersih tak bersisa sebelum kembali memagut bibir merah yang terlihat lebih membengkak dari tadi itu. "Urnghh..." Sungmin merintih kesakitan ketika sesuatu masuk ke dalam _hole_-nya, namun karena lidah Kyuhyun yang begitu lihai dalam mulutnya, rasa sakit itu seperti angin lalu.

Dua jari dan badan Sungmin mulai menggeliat. Pikirannya terbagi antara ingin meminta lebih atau ingin menghentikannya karena badannya terasa sakit. Sudah hampir lebih dari 2 minggu mereka tak berhubungan jadi tak aneh jika _hole_ Sungmin lebih sempit dari sebelumnya. "Relaks chagiyah." bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciumannya. Air mata yang menetes dari mata bening namja yang ada di hadapannya dijilati oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan sembari mencoba merilekskan dirinya terhadap jari-jari Kyuhyun yang dengan lihai mencoba melebarkan _hole_ miliknya. "Ahhh..." Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Kyuhyun sementara dirinya pasrah ketika tubuhnya sedikit diberdirikan. Celananya sudah terlepas sampai ke lututnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berada di pinggangnya dan memosisikan dirinya di depan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Ahhh..." Sungmin segera menghempaskan dirinya dalam satu kali coba karena begitu junior Kyuhyun menyentuh _hole-_nya, kakinya terasa lemas. Alhasil dalam sekejap seluruh junior Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam diri namja aegyo itu. "Urmm..."

"Kau boleh bergerak kalau kau siap, chagiya." bisik Kyuhyun di telinganya sementara dia bisa merasakan lidah Kyuhyun sesekali menjilati daun telinganya.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengangkat dirinya sehingga dindingnya memeluk ujung junior Kyuhyun saja dan kemudian kembali menurunkan dirinya dan menelan semua junior Kyuhyun. "Ahh...hah..."

Beberapa kali Sungmin melakukan hal itu sampai akhirnya junior Kyuhyun dalam dirinya menyentuh satu titik yang seketika itu membuat kakinya terasa lemas. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun segera membantu namja mungil itu kembali melakukan aktivitasnya sementara lidahnya menjilati kedua tonjolan _pink_ yang terlihat menggoda di depannya. "Urmmm...ahhh...hah...Kyuuhh~"

"Ahh..._tight...hmm...Minnie..._"

Dan dalam beberapa kali sentakan akhirnya keduanya mengeluarkan cairan mereka. "Ahh..._cumming...Minnie."_

"_Me...too...ahhh...Kyuuu~" _

Splurt.

Cairan putih dari Sungmin mengotori kaos yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun keluar di dalam dinding milik kekasihnya. Beberapa cairan terlihat keluar karena _hole_ Sungmin begitu penuh. "Unghh..." Bibir Sungmin segera bertemu lagi dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Suara saliva saling bertukar dan kulit saling bersentuhan terdengar di sekitar mereka. Ketika bibir mereka terlepas dan saliva masih saling bertautan membentuk sebuah jembatan di antara bibir mereka, mata kedua namja tersebut tertutup. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan ketika merasakan sesuatu menepuk perutnya lagi. "Urmm..." Meski keadaan di sekitar mereka gelap, tetapi Kyuhyun cukup tahu bahwa muka namjachingunya itu pasti sudah memerah. "Kau mau lagi, chagiya?" bisiknya pelan ke telinga namja yang ada di depannya. Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Arasso." ujar Kyuhyun. Dia segera memasangkan kaos Sungmin yang terlepas tadi dan mengangkat namja mungil itu dalam _bridal style_. Mereka tak mempedulikan bahwa sebagian muka orang yang duduk di depan baris mereka sudah merah seperti tomat.

.

.

"Aigo, siapa sih yang memberikan Kyuhyun _aphrosidiac_?" gumam salah satu namja yang berada di barisan depan pasangan Kyumin tadi.

Namja cantik di sebelah kiri namja tadi segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mwola, aku juga tak tahu, Sungie."

Namja yang bernama lengkap Yesung itu meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya. "Dasar mereka." desisnya pelan.

"Hmm...Ahh..." Suara desahan terdengar dari sebelah kanannya. Diliriknya pasangan yang duduk di sebelahnya saling bercumbu. Sang namja cantik berada di pangkuan sang namja tampan dengan bibir mereka saling bertaut dan tangan sang namja tampan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos sang namja cantik.

"Aish, mereka itu." ujar Yesung sembari menggeleng-geleng kepala.

Tuk.

Sebuah tarikan di bajunya membuatnya menoleh ke arah namja cantik nan imut yang ada di sebelahnya. Wajah namja cantik itu terlihat begitu memerah. Bibirnya dimajukan membuat namja itu terlihat semakin imut di mata Yesung.

Gulp.

'_Jangan bilang?_'

"Hyung...badanku panas." ujar namja mungil itu dengan lembut.

Sebuah seringaian kemudian terpasang di wajah Yesung. _'Ah siapapun yang memberikan aphrosidiac pada Kyuhyun, aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih_.'

"Kenapa, Wookie-ah?"

Dan tak perlu dijelaskan kenapa di bagian belakang sebelah bagian kanan bioskop itu penuh dengan desahan-desahan.

.

.

To: Se7en-hyung

From : Kyuhyun

Subject: Gomawo

Makasih hyung untuk 'itu' ^^v bagaimana dengan Minnie?

.

To: Kyuhyun

From : Se7en-hyung

Subject: Re:Gomawo

Tak perlu dijelaskan bukan? ;) nice to work with you

.

The End

.

.

Untuk chapter berikutnya, request saya tutup karena sudah terlalu membludak jadi saya putuskan chapter berikutnya

Changkyu – NC –Yaoi – Hard

(intinya pada yadong semua -_-"")

Teaser buat Changkyu :

Tentakel

Itu aja yang kepikir :P *dijitak*

Sehabis Changkyu baru antara **Haehyuk** atau **Yunjae**. Selamat menikmati :p

.

.

Review Corner:

**Snowysmiles**

Udah difollow ya XDD *dijitak*

Karena author kelupaan untuk ngebuka baju umma -_-" *dijitak* lagian mereka udah gitu nafsu sampai" bajuny gak mau dilepas lagi..wkwkwk...mau apa? Kau mau juga diliatin sama aku? Sayangnya aku gak mau u.u *apa dah*

Hahahaha..gapapa, si Changmin emang mukany udah yadong dari sananya kok, tapi biarin, dia kan yadong Cuma untukku :p

Iya bener, gak mau bkin GS lagi ah..gk bisa disiksa *eh

Ne, fighting XDD

**Momoelfsparkyu**

Iya neh..huhu..habis mau coba GS, tapi kayakny gagal ._.v hahaha..iya neh, tpi klo saya pasti lgsg ngerekam XD *plak*

Tentu saja, umma dan appa mertuaku kan emang seHOT aku dan minnie XDD *dijitak*

Gak..kamu yang biasnya Changmin..aku istrinya changmin u.u *plak*

**SungjinDonghwa**

Apa kataku? Kataku kau harus review u.u *dijitak* XDD

**Sofi**

Iya...heheh..haehyuk coming soon ya..ditunggu selalu chingu ^^

Fighting juga chingu...XDDD

**Sparknest**

Aloha...iyaa..dia lebih manis daripada Changmin..Minnieku paling kren pokoknya u.u *plak*

Gila..emangnya diriku jualan seks toys ya? -_-" klo jualan udah laku kali ya? Trus langgananku nanti s yunjae dan yoosu #eh

**Ggogabang**

Hahaha..mumpung lgi ada ide, skarang kelamaan -_-"

Bener neh..kykny hrus ada aliran baru yaitu yadongisme XDDD bagus nak *angguk2* udah bkin kyumin..wkwkwk...kau hrus review *maksa* *dijitak*

*kejar* enak aja aku digigit u.u

**nervaFS**

Mau hanchul ya? Mian belom bikin" ._.v

Hahaha..saking nafsunya kayakny si appa lupa :p *plak

**C-chan**

Iya neh..soalny mau coba yg GS hehe..

Changkyu next chapter ya? :p

**Yunjaeminkyu**

Silkan XDD neh anak dmenny shota ya? -_-""

Ya sud, changkyuny chapter depan ya *plak

**Bunny Ming**

Iya, saya udah buat Kyumin neh...wkwkwk...tpi gk ada sex toysny, stokny lagi habis *eh

**Lee Tae Ri gak Login**

Hoo...gapapa" santai aja chingu XDD yang penting udah mau mampir..hehe..hoo itu kan Cuma oneshot jadi critanya emang mreka tuh pacran Cuma yang satu sadistic (Siwon) yang satu masochist (Kibum) ;3 semoga chingu mengerti..hehe

**The**

Iya..hampir saja ketinggalan hehe :P

**keytaELF**

iya, saya jga brasa tapi gk tega nyiksa Jaemma cewek T^T bener banget..wkwkwk...sepp semoga ini cukup hot ^^v

**Myblackfairy**

Jangan dirape dong..kasian uminn..wkwkwk..#plak

**Minzfu**

Aloha..benerkah? :0 tpi rencana cm mau bkin oneshot seh soalny bingung mau dipanjangin gmn ._.

**Ms. KMS**

Hahaha..iya neh kyumin" :P

**Myeolchi's wife**

He eh *ngangguk* soalny klo yeojya gk tega nyiksanya..huwaa T^T

**Nobinobi**

Ne, gwenchana XDD...banget yadong semua ya ternyata -_-" *plak

**Reizakov males login**

Hahaha...emang umma mertua cantik banget seh XDDD *dijitak* soalny klo malem pertama galak" nanti si umma JJ gak mau lagi trus appa Yunnie depresi lagi *plak

Gak mau, Minnie Cuma boleh jadi uke sama Se7en u.u *dijitak*

**MinnieGalz**

Makasih, tahu aja stok cabe di rumah udah abis *eh

Iya" karena kekeuhan anda, saya buatin kyumin neh :p *plak

**Oktav**

Gak usah liat nama aja aku udh tahu yg review pasti chingu..wkwkwk *ketawa nista*

Iya soalny gk tega nyiksa umma..huwaa...mau bkin foursome juga seh, tpi ditunggu deh ._.v tobat dulu *plak

Hooo *mulut mangep* saya juga dulu gak suka, ngerasa aneh, eh tapi ternyata interaksi mereka lebih kren dari Homin, tpi saya jg ttp suka Homin suka baca aja..wkwkwk *plak* sebenanrya seh yang ngereques Changho ada...tpi kykny kurang banyak deh -_-"

Jahad banget..masa Yunpa gak boleh dijodoin ama siapa"? T^T eh tpi Yunpa mah klo dijodoin sama semua anggota db5k saya trima" aja seh *angguk2* klo Jaemma gk rela sama Uchun! Rasanya mau nangis klo liat umma sama Uchun T^T *mewek*

Saya juga jadi ikutan curcol neh..ckckck...ne, gomawo juga :P

**Cho yui chan**

Wah panas? Sini aku kipasin deh..eh, beli kipasku aja gimana? *lho

Mau beli lemonade? Saya gak jual, julany kipas -3- *plak

**Otaku1514**

Zhoury? Iya ya baru ingat blom masukin zhoury..sabar ya :D

**E.V.E.**

Intinya ttp ada lemonny :P *plak*

**efloreverRYE**

hahaha...kasian bacanya gk berhenti" *dijitak*

eh, ngapain pake baju" minnieku? Balikin *tarik*

NCnya kenapa? HOT gak? *plak

Changkyunya episode briktny ya :p

**widiwMin**

Err...gak seh, ngeliat kamu aja blom, gimana mau ngiri? -3-

Bener banget..wkwkwk..Crack itu semua gara" dirimu *nunjuk Widi*

Kyumin neh buatmu -3-

-eonmu yang cantik suami Minnie, selingkuhan Kibum, teman minum Donghae, pacarnya Taeyang-

**Rincassielfcloud**

Boleh..hahaha..yunjaeny ditunggu dulu ya..On hold bentar hehe..kan dia udah hamil, anaknya kan Minnie *dijitak*

**Enno KimLee**

Iyaa...aku juga senyum" pas nulis sampe dikira gila sama Minnie *eh

Hahah..dia mah seneng tahu dengerin LIVEnya yunjae...eh, enak aja, dia Cuma boleh sama aku u.u *plak

Yang Changho baca aja di 3001changminnie (dot) wordpress (dot) com aku udah upload di sana ^^ soalnya klo di sini nanti gk tahu kapan bisa diupload..hehe

**ReaderLabil**

hehe..iya dong, umma dan appa mertua kan emang paling HOT *plak* ya smoga ini sudah HOT ^^

Thanks to:

**Jiji yunjae daughter | Snowysmiles | Momoelfsparkyu |SungjinDonghwa| Sofi |Sparknest | Ggogabang |nervaFS | C-chan |yunjaeminkyu | Bunny Ming | Lee Tae Ri gak Login | The |Missyoohee | keytaELF |Myblackfairy | minizfu |Ms. KMS | Myeolchi's wife| nobinobi |reizakov males login |MinnieGalz | OktavLuvJejeTooMuch |Cho yui chan | Otaku1514 | Park Hyo Ra |minIRZANTI | E.V.E. | elforeveRYE |widiwMin| Rincassielfcloud | Enno KimLee |ReaderLabil | kyucute14 | Thania Lee**

**.**

**.**

Pertanyaan sebelum tutup

1 ) Apakah chingudeul masih mengharapkan saya berkarya di sini?

2 ) Saya mau update ulang 'Broken Doll' ditambah Changkyu7en karena mau nambah detail, masih perlukah?

3 ) Apakah saya itu yadong tingkat akut ya? *plak* *abaikan*

Oke, terakhir terima kasih sudah membaca, gomawo m(_0_)m

Kalau seandainya saya jarang mengupdate itu mungkin karena saya lagi sibuk kuliah. Jadi chingudeul silakan tegor saya andaikata fic saya seolah 'terbengkalai' jiahahaha *ketawa nista bareng minnie*

Dan saya mau curhat lagi..udah capek" mikir mau ambil SKS banyak atau gak ternyata tdi baru dikasih tahu sama dosennya anak semster 1 dan 2 gak boleh ngambil lebih -_-" SWT abis deh...*ketawa bareng Minnie*

Oke, akhir kata

Review?

3001ChangMinnie


	5. ChangKyu: Tentacle Boyfriend

Title: Tentacle Boyfriend

Rated: M

Couple: Changkyu (Seme!Min x uke!Kyu)

Summary: Ketika Changmin tergila-gila dengan tumbuhan dan Kyuhyun yang harus menjadi korban.

Warn: Crack. Tentacle. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! PWP

.

.

"Urmm..." Desahan keluar dari seorang namja dengan rambut ikal berwarna eboni. Tubuhnya sekarang sedikit melayang di udara di ruang tamu. Bukan, dia bukanlah seorang pesulap yang sedang melakukan triknya, melainkan karena ada begitu banyak tentakel yang sedang mengangkat dirinya membuatnya mengambang di udara. Baik tangan kiri dan kanannya terikat oleh dua tentakel, begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya.

Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya sudah sedikit robek karena lendir yang dikeluarkan tentakel yang melilit dirinya mengeluarkan sebuah cairan yang membuat kemeja tersebut robek namun tidak menyakiti kulit putih pucat milik namja itu.

Salah satu tentakel memasuki mulutnya membuat namja berwajah sedikit manis itu harus mengulum tentakel tersebut seperti mengulum permen dan dia berusaha agar tidak tersedak oleh ujung tentakel yang hampir mengenai ujung tenggorokannya. "Urmm..." Tubuhnya menggeliat karena salah satu tentakel menyentuh kejantannya, mengocoknya dengan tempo yang bisa dikatakan pas untuk membuat dirinya ingin mencapai orgasme.

"URGHH!" Mata _caramel_ namja itu membesar kala sesuatu menembus dindingnya yang sempit. Tentu saja salah satu tentakel yang hanya mengudara tadi memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memasuki tubuh namja yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. "Urmm...urgnh..."

Kriet.

Namja yang berada dalam kekangan tentakel yang berwarna hijau merah _maroon_ itu tak menyadari kehadiran seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan tentakel-tentakel yang berada di dalam kedua _mulut_-nya.

"Kyu?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, namja yang mengambang di udara tadi perlahan memincingkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Tentakel yang berada di mulutnya keluar sehingga namja yang dipanggil Kyu tadi bisa menyebut nama namja yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut, "Changmin – urgh." Mulutnya kembali lagi dimasuki oleh tentakel yang keluar tadi dengan keras.

.

.

Memoir

"Tentacle Boyfriend"

19.03.2012

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun bermaksud mampir ke rumah namjachingunya. Ya, anda semua tidak salah baca dan saya tidak salah menulis. Bisa dikatakan hubungan Kyuhyun sedikit menyimpang, tapi kalau sudah cinta, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bukan? Balik ke persoalan semula, Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya sedang berjalan ke rumah namjachingunya, Shim Changmin. Mereka sudah berhubungan selama kurang lebih 6 bulan dan Kyuhyun sudah memaklumi dengan kelakuan aneh kekasihnya itu. Ya, Shim Changmin itu seorang professor yang selalu tertarik dengan hal-hal aneh yang ada di dunia ini. Meski lebih muda dari Kyuhyun, tetapi Changmin terlihat lebih dewasa, tentunya karena professor itu sudah lulus S1 lebih cepat daripada Kyuhyun.

Oke, di mana kita tadi? Ah, Changmin itu suka sekali mencoba hal-hal baru dan entah beruntung atau tidak, Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi korbannya. Terakhir kali Changmin mencoba mencampur entah ramuan apa dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun, namja yang lebih tua itu memiliki sepasang telinga dan ekor kucing yang membuatnya harus menyembunyikannya dengan topi dan jaket tebal. Akhirnya setelah 1 minggu, Changmin menemukan penawarnya.

Semua pasti berpikir bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun yang begitu terkenal di sekolahnya dengan namja jenius dan penggila _game_ juga tampan dan memukau tertarik dengan Changmin, namja yang –coret-gila-coret- gila. Namun memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Changmin itu tampan, jika saja namja itu tidak membuka mulutnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan isi ensiklopedi melaluinya. Tapi, ditanya seberapapun Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu. Mungkin dia terjerat dengan ramuan cinta Changmin, tapi peduli setan, yang dia tahu Changmin mencintainya begitu pula dirinya.

Hari ini Kyuhyun sedang berpikir apalagi yang akan diuji Changmin di laboratoriumnya? Semoga saja bukan racun yang bisa membahayakan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ada yang aneh, meski ramuan Changmin itu semua bentuknya tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata karena uniknya, Kyuhyun tetap bisa meminumnya dan dia tidak kenapa-kenapa sampai sekarang –sesuatu yang seharusnya disyukurinya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tiba di depan rumah –_mansion_- Changmin yang selalu membuatnya terpukau. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati kualitas terbaik itu. Sungguh aneh tak menemukan Changmin di balik jubah putih yang biasa dikenakan oleh para professor dan dokter yang sesugguhnya membuat Changmin terlihat –ehem- tampan.

"Changmin?" Suaranya menggema di ruang laboratorium Changmin yang kosong. Dengan hati-hati dia menggeser pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Sembari menunggu, dia mengelilingi dan mengamati semua hasil penemuan Changmin, yang harus diakui, yang aneh, tapi menakjubkan.

Sret. Krosak.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara sesuatu bergerak yang membuatnya penasaran. Di paling ujung deretan tempat Changmin meletakkan tumbuhan yang akhir-akhir ini menarik hatinya, terdapat sebuah pot yang di atasnya ada tumbuhan dengan daun yang cukup unik. Daun tumbuhan itu berbentuk bulat, berwarna merah _maroon_, dan yang mengejutkannya, tumbuhan itu bergerak!

"Errm...ini apa ya?" Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati tumbuhan itu dengan sedikit ketakutan. Ketika satu jarinya menyentuh daun tumbuhan tersebut, daun itu berhenti bergerak dan Kyuhyun bernafas lega. "He? Berhenti?" Dia masih mengamati keadaan tumbuhan itu yang sudah tenang. Akhirnya dia pun berdiri dan berbalik.

Tanpa dia sadari, daun tumbuhan itu memanjang dan menduplikat semakin banyak. Daun tumbuhan yang berbentuk seperti tentakel itu dengan segera menyandung kaki Kyuhyun hingga namja itu terjatuh ke lantai. "Aduh." Belum sempat dia berdiri, dia merasa tubuhnya terangkat melayang ke atas.

Dua tentakel melingkar di sela tangan dan tubuh kanannya begitu pula dengan bagian kirinya. Kakinya dililit oleh tiga buah tentakel yang kemudian memutar tubuh Kyuhyun hingga dia berada dalam posisi horizontal dengan kepala menghadap ke atas lantai. "_What the_?" Kyuhyun mencoba meronta-ronta, namun lilitan tentakel terhadap tubuhnya terlalu kuat setiap dia melakukan gerakan membuat tubuhnya merasa sakit.

Satu, dua, tentakel kemudian melingkar di perut dan dadanya membuat Kyuhyun seperti berada dalam dekapan seseorang.

Gyut.

Tentakel yang melilit di tubuhnya mengeluarkan sebuah cairan yang membuat kemeja putih yang dikenakannya robek seketika. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun merasa tak berdaya. Melawan tentakel itu hanya membuat lilitan pada tubuhnya semakin erat.

.

.

Itulah alasan kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun melayang di udara dengan tentakel yang seolah sedang memuaskan namja berambut ikal tersebut.

"Wah, aku baru tahu kau suka dengan hal sepert ini, Kyu." gumam Changmin dengan pelan. Dia terlihat tenang meskipun kekasihnya bisa dikatakan sedang di-_rape_ oleh tentakel ciptaannya sendiri.

"Breng..urgh..!" Ucapan Kyuhyun sekali lagi terhenti karena tentakel yang menyusup ke mulutnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing ketika tubuhnya diserang oleh dua sisi dan ketika tiga titik sensitifnya tersentuh. Kedua _nipple_-nya dimanjakan oleh dua tentakel yang melilit tubuhnya. Kejantannya dikocok dengan tempo yang sesuai dengan tentakel yang menembus dinding rektumnya.

Untung saja Kyuhyun sudah pernah berhubungan dengan Changmin sehingga kali pertamanya bukan terhadap tentakel tak bernyawa seperti ini. "LepashH!" Mata Kyuhyun membesar ketika dirinya mengeluarkan cairan putih entah ke berapa kalinya hari itu.

Changmin terlihat diam dan tak melakukan gerakan apapun selain menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Matanya masih menelusuri tubuh Kyuhyun yang basah karena lendir yang dikeluarkan tentakel dan cairan putih miliknya. Rambutnya basah karena peluh keringat. Bibirnya begitu merah mungkin karena terus mengulum tentakel tersebut. Kejantannya kembali menegang. Dan tentunya tak lupa tentakel merah yang terlihat keluar dari _hole_-nya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

"Kau mau kulepaskan?" tanya Changmin dengan nada datar. Kyuhyun segera mengangguk dengan mantap. "Tapi, sepertinya berdasarkan yang kulihat, kau terlihat menikmatinya, Kyu." goda Changmin.

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mulutnya tak diisi oleh apapun juga. "LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriaknya lagi sebelum tentakel tersebut kembali memasuki mulutnya.

Changmin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat namjachingunya yang masih mencoba berontak terhadap tentakel yang mengikatnya. "Arasso, arasso." Changmin akhirnya mengangguk ketika melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang bisa membunuh orang. Dia mengambil sebotol cairan berwarna biru bening dari atas meja kemudian meneteskannya ke tentakel yang mengikat kaki Kyuhyun.

Tentakel tersebut kemudian terputus dari sumbernya sehingga kaki Kyuhyun terlepas dan dia kembali meronta-ronta. Akhirnya Changmin meneteskan cairan tersebut ke atas tumbuhan yang menjadi sumbernya dan dalam sekejap tentakel tersebut melepaskan tubuh Kyuhyun dan kembali kepada sumbernya. Untung saja jarak antara Kyuhyun dengan lantai tidak begitu jauh sehingga ketika dia terhempas ke lantai, dia tidak merasa begitu sakit.

Professor itu segera menghampiri namjachingunya yang meringkuk. "Kyu." gumamnya pelan sembari mengelus punggung namjachingunya yang sudah dalam posisi duduk.

"BRENGSEK!" teriaknya. Dia memukul-mukul dada Changmin dengan keras membuat namjachingunya hanya bisa pasrah. "JAHAT! BRENGSEK! Hiks." Ya, Kyuhyun menangis. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja ketika Changmin mendekapnya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Bayangkan saja kau diperkosa oleh sebuah makhluk tak jelas dan namjachingumu hanya menatapmu dan baru menolongmu ketika kau menyumpahinya? "LEPAS!..HIKS...LEPASKAN AKU SHIM CHANGMIN!" Tapi, Changmin tidak menuruti permintaan namjachingunya. Sebaliknya, dekapannya semakin erat.

"Sshh...shuu...mian, mian." gumam Changmin di telinga kekasihnya.

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Pokoknya kita putus!" Mendengar kata putus, aura Changmin berubah menjadi sedikit hitam. Dia segera menggendong Kyuhyun dengan _bridal-style_. Meski Kyuhyun mencoba meronta-ronta, tapi tenaganya kalah dengan Changmin.

Brug.

Changmin melempar tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas kasur yang memang sengaja diletakkan di dalam laboratoriumnya sehingga kalau dia ingin beristirahat dia tidak perlu berjalan jauh untuk ke kamarnya. "Putus?" ujar Changmin sembari melepaskan jubah putih dan kemejanya. "Katakan padaku, setelah putus kau akan bersama siapa?" Suara Changmin terasa gelap dan mengerikan membuat Kyuhyun harus menelan ludahnya. Tubuhnya yang polos membuatnya menggigil karena kedinginan dan karena aura Changmin.

"Urhh..." Desahan keluar dari namja yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur ketika sang professor menyentuh kejantanannya yang masih menegang akibat rangsangan yang diberikan tentakel tadi.

"Lihat tubuhmu yang begitu sensitif. Hanya satu sentuhan dan kau sudah kembali menegang. Apa kau yakin akan ada orang lain yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini?" bisiknya pada telinga Kyuhyun. Kali ini keduanya sama-sama polos, tak memakai sehelai benang pun.

"Lepas!" Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong dada bidang Changmin namun namja yang berada di atasnya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Grip.

Changmin menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan namja berambut ikal itu dengan satu tangannya. "Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu merasa seperti ini Kyu." Lidah Changmin kemudian menelusuri leher Kyuhyun sembari giginya sesekali menciptakan tanda merah di leher putih tersebut.

"Hiks..." Isak tangis yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Changmin yang sedang mengulum _nipple_-nya menghentikan akitvitasnya. "Kau jahat! Kau tak pernah mendengarkanku, Min. Kau egois! Kau selalu menganggapku sebagai kelinci percobaanmu dan sekarang kau memperlakukanku tak lebih dari pelacur yang menjual tubuhnya." isaknya lagi. Cengkraman Changmin terhadap pergelangan tangannya melonggar. Bisa dirasakannya tangan hangat Changmin membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kyu." bisik Changmin pelan. "Mian, aku..."

"Lepas!" teriak Kyuhyun, tak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan apapun dari namjachingunya itu. "Kalau kau ingin kelinci percobaan, cari saja namja lain, aku ini namjachingumu! Tapi, kalau kau hanya menganggapku seperti itu lebih baik kita PUTUS!"

"Kyu, aku, mian." Namja yang berada di atas itu terlihat kebingungan mencari penjelasan yang tepat. "Saranghae, Kyu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tapi aku takut bahwa kau hanya bermain-main denganku." Kedua tangan sang professor berada di kedua pipi kenyal milik namja berambut ikal tersebut. "Dengar, kau itu begitu tampan, begitu sempurna, dan kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya diriku ketika aku berhasil mendapatkanmu? Tapi, aku juga takut kau hanya mengerjaiku saja dan aku bukan namja yang romantis. Aku pikir dengan menjadikan kau orang pertama yang menjadi semua penemuanku kau akan sadar bahwa kau yang selalu pertama di hatiku. Setiap aku membuat sesuatu, aku selalu berpikir, 'Oh, bagaimana reaksi Kyu jika melihatnya ya? Apakah dia akan senang?' Kyu, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku dan aku minta maaf jika aku tak bisa menjadi namja romantis seperti Yunho-hyung atau _gentleman_ seperti Siwon-hyung. Ini aku dan aku harap kau bisa menerimaku, tapi kalau kau memang mau putus, aku tak keberatan." Senyum sendu terukir di wajah Changmin membuat Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh namjachingunya itu.

Changmin kemudian memutar badannya hingga memunggungi Kyuhyun dan memunguti kemejanya yang bertebaran di bawah. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya. "Kyu?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Kita putus kalau kau tidak membantuku sekarang juga." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada manja.

Seketika itu Changmin berbalik dan melumat bibir mungil milik Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kau yakin?" tanya Changmin sekali lagi sebelum menerima anggukan dari Kyuhyun. "Saranghae, Min, saranghae. Aku selalu mencintaimu dan aku tak peduli walau kata orang kau aneh, bagiku itulah nilai tambahmu. Kau tidak peduli kata orang dan selalu menjadi dirimu, Min, dan aku mencintaimu apa adanya."

Sekali lagi bibir mungil Kyuhyun dilumat oleh Changmin. Lidah Changmin menjilati setiap inci dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia bisa merasakan lendir yang dikeluarkan oleh tentakel tadi yang bercampur dengan keringat Kyuhyun. "Ahh...Minn..." Desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun ketika Changmin mengulum _nipple _-nya yang mengeras karena rangsangan dari tentakel tadi.

"Hmm...kau sudah begitu tegang, eh?" Kyuhyun mengangguk malu ketika namjachingunya itu melihat miliknya yang sudah berdiri begitu tegak. Satu sentuhan dari namjachingunya selalu berhasil membuatnya terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Ohh...ahh...kotorh...ahhh..."

Lidah Changmin dengan lihainya mengeksplor _hole_ Kyuhyun yang sedikit melebar karena telah dimasuki oleh tentakel tadi. Changmin sendiri merasa bahwa celananya mulai mengetat ketika membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan memasuki dinding sempit milik Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. "Min...sekarang, _please_?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas. Dia ingin dengan segera namjachingunya menghapus bekas menjijikkan dari makhluk tak jelas itu.

"Aku harus mempersiapkanmu dulu, Kyu." ujar Changmin dengan nada lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat dan menarik Changmin agar bibir mereka bertemu. Ketika saliva mereka saling bertautan dan Changnmin bisa merasakan gemetar yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, namja yang lebih tua itu berbicara, "Aku ingin merasakanmu, Min, aku ingin kau menghapus jejak makhluk menjijikkan itu, Min." pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan dan terasa begitu memelas di telinga Changmin. Tangan sang professor membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut sebelum memberi kecupan singkat pada namja yang badannya lebih mungil itu.

"Arasso, ini akan sedikit sakit, bertahanlah, oke?" Melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk, Changmin menghela nafas sebelum memosisikan miliknya ke depan _hole_ Kyuhyun yang sempit dan begitu menggoda. "URGHH!" Ini rasanya lebih sakit daripada tentakel itu memasuki dirinya, namun sekaligus terasa lebih nikmat bagi Kyuhyun. Tentu saja karena milik Changmin lebih besar daripada tentakel dan karena itu Changmin, Kyuhyun bisa merasa tenang dan memfokuskan pada kenikmatan yang akan diberikan Changmin kepadanya.

Begitu Changmin menembus dinding Kyuhyun, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti miliknya. Dia mendiamkan dirinya beberapa saat sampai Kyuhyun bisa menyesuaikan dengan miliknya. "_Move_." ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengangguk. Changmin mengangguk tanda mengerti aba-aba dari Kyuhyun dan mulai menggerakkan miliknya.

Dia menusuk dinding tersebut beberapa kali dalam sudut yang berbeda. "Ahh...ohh..." Sepertinya dia masih belum menemukan titik sensitif milik Kyuhyun sehingga Changmin kembali mencoba dalam sudut yang lain. "Ah! _There_...oh...Min!" Akhirnya setelah beberapa hentakan, Changmin menemukan titik prostat Kyuhyun. Dia kembali menembus dinding rektum Kyuhyun dalam sudut yang sama dan memastikan untuk menyentuh titik tersebut. Badan Kyuhyun melengkung sedikit merasakan kenikmatan ketika titik prostatnya terus disentuh. "Oh..._yesh!_ _Deeper...ahh..there!_" Kyuhyun meracau tak karuan ketika dirinya diliputi perasaan nikmat yang teramat sangat.

"Oh..._so tight...ahh..._" Changmin sendiri sudah merasa bahwa dia akan mencapai orgasmenya ketika dirasakannya dinding Kyuhyun mulai menyempit dan sedikit licin.

"Min, _there..._ohh..._deeper...faster...ahhh...ohhh_!"

"_Cumm...cumming..._"

"_Me...too...oh..._MINNIE!"

"KYU!"

Keduanya saling berteriak nama satu sama lain ketika akhirnya mereka mencapai orgasmenya. Kyuhyun tentu saja sudah sangat kelelahan karena tadi dia sudah mencapai orgasme beberapa kali, namun orgasme kali ini terasa paling nikmat karena dia melakukannya dengan orang yang dia sayangi. "Kyu." panggil Changmin sebelum namja itu melumat bibir Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Setelah tautan mereka terlepas, Changmin segera merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dengan miliknya masih tertanam di dalam Kyuhyun. Dia meraih selimut yang letaknya ada di laci kirinya untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka. Kedua mata saling memandang penuh dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

"Min."

"Hmm?"

"Itu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan milikmu?"

"Aku masih ingin merasakan kehangatanmu, Kyu."

"Tapi, itu."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa membesar lagi?"

"Sepertinya aku ingin lagi."

"Andwae, ah...oh..."

.

.

"Ah, _there...faster...ohh_.."

"_So tight..._ah...kau ketat sekali...urgh..."

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N:

Argh...ini ff kenapa jadi begini? *pake toa* mian ya kalau fail T^T. Hanya bisa pundung di pojokan sama Minnie. Semoga saja chapter ini cukup HOT *pray*

.

.

Review Corner:

**Azcya**

Aku udah upload yang changho di wordpress, mampir aja makasih ya buat dukungannya *hug*

**Hie**

Wah, jangan nangis dong, aku juga jadi nangis *hiks* aku bukannya gak suka sama Kyumin lho, aku Cuma bilang aku biasa aja sama tuh couple ;) suka sih suka, tapi mungkin gk sebesar rasa sukaku sama yunjae dan se7min

Sabar ya chingu...*cup2*

Wah, lain kali baca author notenya setelah baca cerita aja chingu *dijitak* mian ya kalau feelny gak dapat :'(

**c-chan**

iya XDD kulkas? Itu siapa ya? *pura bego*

gak, ini kan kumpulan ONESHOOT yang gak berhubungan :3

**Momoelfsparkyu**

Aloha...ini saya malah update di saat dirimu sedang ujian -_-"" *dijitak*

Namanya juga Kyuhyunny udah pervert tingkat dewa u.u

Iya, changmin sih seneng2 aja dihajar Se7en secara dia kan ada masochist dikit *eh*

Huwaa...aku dibilang super yadong sama saengku *peluk minnie*

**Cho yui chan**

Kipas satu seharga ciuman dari changmin u.u *eh

Iya, nanti berikutnya cari tempat nista lainnya deh *eh*

Ya ampun...kenapa pada nanya begitu ya? -_-"" aku kan Cuma anak polos tak bercela *lho

Appamu itu Changmin? Berarti kau anakku dong? Kok anakku jadi banyak ya? *eh

Semoga ini gak disiksa deh ._.v

**Ggogabang**

Iya, saya berkarya deh, tapi chingu juga *eh*

Bukan Cuma chapter 5 aja kemarin, tapi udah update chapter 6 nya :D

Kenapa? Kau kan imut *eh

Twitterku itu yang 3001Changminnie, klo udah follow jangan lupa kabar2in ya ^^v

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch**

Karena otak lagi seger jadi bisa bales panjang juga deh *semoga*

Mau liat yewook? Bayar dulu dong harga masuknya u.u *eh*

Kalau mintanya banyak gitu, bayarannya juga banyak ya? Siap2in duit segepok dulu u.u *dijitak*

Tidak...saya sedih kalau liat couple ChunJae, berasa si Jaemma kok berkhianat dari Yunpa :'( kalau Yunra mah udah keliatan klo Yunho gak cinta, tapi klo ChunJae, rasanya gimana aja..hiks T^T

Nah klo itu saya juga suka! Rencana malah mau bikin lanjutan YoomIn/Minchun + Se7en..hoho *ketawa nista*

Itu ff apalagi? -_-"" bagi2 dong daftarnya -3- *plak

Kangen BtCD? Apa kangen ChangWonnya? :P *plak

Dan balesan saya semoga gak kalah panjang u.u *eh

**widiwMin**

Aloha...ngiri kenapa ya? Stok ku juga udah banyak kok u.u

Min7en? Jangan dong, Changmin lagi capek habis 10 ronde sama se7en kemarin *eh

-eonmu yang paling keren, cantik, istri Changmin, yeojyachingu Taeyang, selingkuhan Kibum, temen begituan Se7en-

**Sparknest**

Mian ya..hiks :'( semoga ini bisa menebus dosa saya *plak

Aaa..ini tidak di bawah umur, lupa *dijitak* gak, saya juga gak suka GS, susah bikin GS u.u *plak* maaf bukannya bermaksud ngelantarin T^T *pundung sama Minnie*

**Lianzzz**

Gapapa chingu..kan keren klo di bioskop *eh

**Kim hyunie**

Sabar yah *cup2* hahaha..ini bukan crack pair juga kok, Cuma menerima semua pair aja *eh

Gapapa kok, gak lebih cerwet dari seseorang *ngelirik atas*

**Bunny Ming**

Iya...sama2, mian ya klo kemarin agak fail :'(

Ya ampun -_-"" yunjae kissing? Di mana? Mau dong XDDD *plak*

**MinnieGalZ**

Itu..kalau nanti filmku dan changmin sudah keluar ya u.u

Kalo mo ikutan harus bayar dulu *eh

**The**

Wah..makasih ya sudah menunggu XDD *hug*

**KyuLie Minnie**

Yemin? -_-"" nyari ilham dulu yang kabur ya *eh*

**Just 4Hae**

Nanananana juga *eh

Aku nyesel aturan ikutan nonton bareng juga *eh

Mian ya klo gak update kilat :'(

**Enno KimLee**

Huwaa...makasih ya utk reviewnya chingu di changho *hug*

Se7en itu mah emang namja seYADONG, bahkan Kyu aja kalah u.u *eh*

Gak...gak ada ide soalnya ._.v *plak*

Bukan, mereka semua jadi nafsu gara" denger LIVEnya Kyumin u.u *dijitak*

**Rincassielfcloud**

Sibum? Wah kalau NC GS agak susah -_-" tapi nanti klo lagi ada feelnya deh..hehe *dijitak*

**Reizakov males login**

Hahaha...mestinya aku bikin kayak gitu aja ya? "-_-

Gak, minnie itu seme kecuali sama se7en u.u *ngotot* soalny skarang uchun lebih keliatan uke daripada minnie...tapi klo sama se7en...minnie kalah telak itu mah *dijitak*

**Kyou**

Mian :'( tapi ini cerita ONESHOOT aja kok, nanti chapter berikutnya dipisah lagi *eh

**ela-kyuhyunnie**

gak boleh u.u *dijitak* comment kok borongan *apadah*

sex toysny lagi habis stoknya, bekas Changmin semua, habisnya diambil Se7en seh *eh

kan udah dibilang sex toysnya lagi dihabisin Se7min u.u *dijitak*

changmin kan punyaku, gak usah dipenjemin kok *dijitak*

Thanks to:

**Snowysmiles|Azcya|hie|C-chan|Jisuu Kim|Momoelfsparkyu|Cho yui chan|Ggogabang|OktavLuvJejeTooMuch|widiMin|Sparknest|Lianzz|Kim hyunie|minIRZANTI|Bunny Ming|MinnieGalz|The|KyuLie Minnie|Just 4Hae|Enno KimLee|rincassielfcloud|reizakov males login|Kyou|Rima KyuMin Elf|ela-kyuhyunnie|**

.

.

Sekedar ANNOUNCEMENT

Dan tolong bagi anda yang ngebash atau apapun, kan sudah tertulis di awal DON'T LIKE DON'T READ – TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA. Sekian. Terima kasih ^^v

Sekali lagi, anda pikir saya membuat ini saya dapat uang? Yang saya dapatkan hanya sebuah kesenangan karena para chingudeul menyukai tulisan saya, dan apakah anda tahu bahwa butuh perjuangan untuk membuat setiap ff? Bahkan kemarin itu ketika saya mengupload saya harus menggunakan pulsa sendiri karena wifi kosan habis. **Tidak, saya tidak meminta untuk dikasihani**, saya hanya anda tahu bahwa saya membuat ff **ini bukan untuk main-main**, namun saya memberikan semuanya agar menghasilkan yang terbaik. Jika hasil terbaik saya belum cukup untuk anda, maka saya dengan senang hati mengijinkan anda untuk mengkritik yang bisa MEMBANGUN saya dan bukan malah MENJATUHKAN, terima kasih ^^ kalau anda tidak suka dengan tulisan saya, _simple_, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, okay? ;)

.

.

Nah, kembali pada cerita, untuk chapter berikutnya saya belum ada ide, tapi saya pengen buat **Se7min**, Cuma kan sudah ada Oneshoot special buat couple itu, jadi bikin couple apa ya? -_-"" trus BDSM gak ya? *dijitak*

Ya udah deh, chingudeul silakan memilih antara:

Se7min

Hanchul

Yoosu

PS: Cerita ini KUMPULAN ONESHOOT, jadi TIDAK berhubungan satu sama lain, kecuali ditulis, dan ini FULL NC, kecuali chapter 2 kemarin -_-" kalau yang NON NC ke 'Library' aja ^^v

PSS: karena ini ONESHOOT, jadi kemungkinan update itu bisa lama dan tergantung ide author yang bisa muncul apa gak, jadi mian klo updatenya lama ._.v *dijitak

Last, review?;)

3001ChangMinnie


	6. Hanchul: Ephemeral

Petunjuk untuk membaca ff saya ^^V

TIDAK SUKA HANCHUL COUPLE? TIDAK USAH BACA!

TIDAK SUKA NC? TIDAK USAH BACA!

TIDAK TAHAN? TIDAK USAH BACA!

TERLANJUR BACA DAN TIDAK SUKA? KLIK TANDA SILANG!

TIDAK SUKA DAN MAU MENGEFLAME? SILAKAN KE DOKTER MATA DULU BARU MAMPIR! ;)

Perlu petunjuk tambahan?

.

.

Title : Ephemeral

Rated : M

Couple : Hanchul

Warn: Don't Like Don't Read! Vampire!Han

Summary: Kalau jiwa ini terlahir kembali, carilah diriku, aku akan selalu menunggumu karena hanya kau yang ada di hatiku.

**.**

**.**

Heechul ingat bahwa malam itu bulan bersinar dengan indahnya. Seperti malam-malam yang lain, dia berjalan pulang ke apartemennya dengan berjalan kaki dan seorang diri. Akan tetapi, dia merasa bahwa malam ini entah kenapa cuaca terasa dingin dan aura di sekitarnya begitu mencekam. Malam itu begitu sepi, hanya terdengar gonggongan anjing dan suara angin yang berhembus menusuk tubuh. Hanya sedikit pejalan kaki yang masih ada di jam itu.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya ingin segera sampai ke apartemennya untuk meminum cokelat panas dan berendam air hangat. Oh, dia bisa membayangkan dirinya berada di depan pemanasnya dan duduk di ruang tamu untuk menonton acara televisi. Namun sayang, sepertinya apa yang direncanakan Heechul harus ditunda dulu untuk sementara waktu.

Sebuah suara teriakan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memutar kepalanya mencari asal suara tersebut, mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya. Langkahnya terhenti pada salah satu gang kecil yang memiliki jalan buntu.

Gulp.

Perlahan, dia memantapkan tekadnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang tak bisa diterima akal sehat. Tidak, dia pasti terlalu kelelahan sehingga dia sedang berhalusinasi. Tidak mungkin bukan di zaman modern ini ada seorang vampir yang sedang menghisap darah? Oh, katakan dia hanya sedang bermimpi.

'_Lari, Heechul, lari,_" Dia memerintahkan kepalanya untuk berlari namun entah kenapa tubuhnya begitu kaku. Tatapannya menelusuri sosok penghisap darah itu. Tubuhnya begitu tegap dan atletis, struktur wajahnya sedikit unik (sepertinya dia bukan berasal dari Korea), matanya begitu bening dan menghanyutkan, dan bibirnya yang dipenuhi warna merah darah itu terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Heechul.

Tanpa Heechul sadari dia menjilat bibirnya, terpesona akan penampilan vampir yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Dia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya karenavampir itu lebih tinggi darinya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar ketika tangan penghisap darah itu terangkat menuju ke wajahnya.

Dingin.

Itu yang dia rasakan ketika tangan itu menyentuh pipinya yang suhunya sudah mulai sedikit turun. Namja penghisap darah itu berbisik sesuatu namun terlalu pelan hingga Heechul tak dapat mendengarnya. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum kegelapan menelannya adalah bisikan lembut di telinganya, _"Chullie_."

.

.

Ephemeral

by eL-ch4n

27.03.2012

.

.

"Dia bukan Chullie! Mau sampai kapan kau teringat dengan masa lalu, eh?"

Sebuah seruan di ruangan itu menyadarkan Heechul dari tidurnya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya. Beberapa kali dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Badannya terasa begitu tak bertenaga. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang sedang dia tiduri itu.

"Di mana aku?" Bisikannya membuat dua namja yang ada di ruangan itu selain dirinya berhenti berbicara. Vampir yang dilihatnya tadi sedang terduduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari dirinya sementara di samping vampir itu berdiri seorang namja dengan tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar dari vampir yang pertama.

"Cih, mortal-mu sudah bangun, kau harus mengurusinya. Ingat, Hankyung, jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama!" tegur vampir itu sebelum menghilang dalam deruan angin.

Heechul masih tak mempercayai penglihatannya. Namja itu sekarang berdiri di hadapan Heechul. Namja cantik itu sedikit memutar badannya ke kanan agar dia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata bening yang seolah menghipnotisnya tadi. "Kau...kau siapa?" Heechul bisa mendengar bahwa suaranya sedikit gemetar. Tubuhnya diliputi rasa takut, namun di sisi lain ada sebuah rasa familiar di hatinya seperti bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan namja ini sebelumnya.

"Kau tak ingat padaku?" Namja cantik itu bisa mendengar nada lirih di balik suara sang penghisap darah yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Kembali tangan kanannya bertemu dengan pipi kirinya namun kali ini entah kenapa terasa hangat seolah rasa dingin yang menyayat hati tadi hanya perasaan sesaat saja.

"Kau siapa?" Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan kontak yang dilakukan mereka. "Kenapa?"

Vampir itu menundukkan badannya sedikit, mengurangi jarak di antara mereka hingga akhirnya bibirnya menempel pada bibir Heechul. Kedua mata Heechul membesar. Rasa kaget melanda hatinya, namun dia juga menikmatinya bagaimana bibir itu mendesak untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Heechul membiarkan bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh sang vampir yang segera memasukkan lidahnya yang dengan lihai langsung menelusuri setiap inci dari mulut hangat Heechul.

Mata Heechul kembali membesar ketika sesuatu melintas di otaknya, seperti sebuah cuplikan-cuplikan film. Tangannya meronta-ronta meminta untuk dilepaskan, namun satu tangan Hankyung memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya dan mengunci semua gerakannya. Heechul hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati bibir Hankyung.

Ketika bibir mereka terlepas, mata Heechul tertutup sebagian, bibirnya terlihat lebih memerah dan sedikit basah entah karena salivanya atau milik Hankyung. Punggung tangan kiri Hankyung yang tak memegang apapun membelai pipi Heechul dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Heechul merasa pernah melihat senyuman itu, senyuman hangat yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan damai. "Chullie, Chullie," bisik Hankyung dengan perlahan namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh namja yang masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

"_Chullie, minum ini, please?"_

"_Han- Hannie, tidak, gomawo Hannie...tapi aku tak, urgh, bisa melakukannya."_

"_Please?"_

"_Aku sudah berjanji Hannie, janji pada orang tuaku bahwa aku akan menemui mereka di sana."_

"_Chullie."_

"_Kalau jiwa ini terlahir kembali – urgh – carilah diriku, ne?"_

"_Chullie, minumlah ini, please?"_

"_Janji padaku?"_

"_Chullie."_

"_Janjilah padaku, Hannie, please?"_

"_Arasso, arasso, tapi minumlah ini, minumlah darahku, ne?"_

"_Saranghae Hannie, saranghae."_

"_CHULLIE!"_

_._

_._

"Han...Hannie?" tanya Heechul dengan percaya. Apakah barusan yang melintas di otaknya adalah ingatannya di kehidupannya yang lama?

Senyuman menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tangan kiri Hankyung masih setia berada di pipi Heechul sementara kedua tangan sang namja cantik diletakkan di atas dada bidang milik sang penghisap darah. "Chullie, Chullie, akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu."

Tanpa peringatan, bibir Hankyung kembali lagi melumat bibir Heechul kali ini dengan lembut dan sedikit bernafsu. Desahan-desahan kabur dari bibir Heechul meningkatkan libido Hankyung. "Ahh~" Perlahan Hankyung membaringkan badan Heechul ke atas ranjang dan dia juga ikut hingga sekarang tubuh Hankyung sedikit menimpa tubuh Heechul yang ramping. "Ohh~" Bibir Hankyung perlahan menuju ke leher Heechul yang begitu terekspos dan menggoda.

"Hannie~" Tubuh Heechul gemetar karena ekstasi ketika tangan dingin Hankyung menyisip masuk ke dalam bajunya dan memilin kedua tonjolan di dadanya. "Ahh~" Tubuh Heechul sedikit melengkung ke atas memudahkan Hankyung untuk melepas bajunya.

Begitu baju Heechul terbuka dan memperlihatkan kedua _nipple_-nya yang sudah menegang, Hankyung menjilat bibirnya sebelum menyusul Heechul bertelanjang dada. Tangan Heechul perlahan meraba-raba tubuh _six pack _Hankyung yang terekspos di depannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. "Chullie," bisik Hankyung di telinga Heechul.

Mendadak Heechul teringat sesuatu. Dia mendorong badan Hankyung sehingga sekarang tercipta jarak di antara mereka. "Tunggu, apakah kau akan menghisap darahku? Dan bukankah vampir memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat dari manusia?"

Hankyung tersenyum lembut sebelum merapikan poni Heechul. Dia mengecup kening Heechul dengan pelan sebelum menatapnya kembali. "Kau lupa? Aku setengah vampir, setengah _werewolf_?"

"Kau sedang bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin di zaman modern ini –"

"Ssh," sela Hankyung. Dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Heechul tanda bahwa sang vampir ingin agar manusia di depannya berhenti berbicara. "Chullie, Chullie, saat malam tiba aku akan menjadi vampir seperti temanku. Kala pagi tiba, aku akan kembali menjadi manusia biasa."

"_Werewolf_?"

Kembali seulas senyuman terukir di wajah Hankyung. "Setiap bulan purnama, aku akan menjadi _werewol_f dan di saat yang sama aku menjadi vampir. Kemarin adalah bulan purnama, dan saat itu aku tak bisa mengontrol nafsuku lagi untuk menghisap darah. Jiwa _werewolf_ dalam diriku memaksa vampir di dalam diriku untuk keluar."

"Kau menghisap darahnya," Hankyung mengangguk. "Apakah kau membunuhnya?"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum Hankyung mengangguk perlahan. Kalau tadi dia hanya merasa sedikit gemetar, sekarang tubuh Heechul benar-benar diliputi ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hankyung terhadapnya. "Lepas!"

"Sssh. Chullie, tenang aku tak akan menyakitimu, sssh. Chullie," Heechul menghentikan gerakannya ketika melihat ekspresi sendu di wajah Hankyung. "Dia pantas mati Chullie, dia adalah pembunuh yang selama ini terus berkeliaran. Kau tahu tentang pembunuhan berantai terhadap namja cantik di malam hari?" Heechul mengangguk. "Dia orangnya, Chullie. Dan aku tak bisa menahan emosiku ketika dia hendak mengacungkan pisau itu terhadapmu." Tubuh Heechul sedikit gemetar ketika tangan Hankyung yang tadi dingin perlahan terasa hangat di pipinya. "Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu, Chullie. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh."

"Tapi –"

Sekali lagi ucapan Heechul disela namun kali ini oleh bibir Hankyung. "Ahh~"

Bibir Hankyung bergerak ke bawah perlahan, mencicipi tubuh polos Heechul yang begitu menggodanya. "Urrm~" Namja cantik itu mengigit bibirnya mencoba untuk menahan desahannya yang terdengar begitu menjijikan di telinganya. Bagaimana mungkin dia menikmati setiap perlakuan oleh iblis penghisap darah yang baru ditemunya untuk pertama kali?

"Keluarkan desahanmu, Chullie, slurp," ujar Hankyung yang sekarang sibuk mengulum _nipple_ kiri Heechul sementara tangan kanannya memilin _nipple_ yang lain. Dimulai dari kuluman hingga akhirnya pada gigitan-gigitan kecil hingga akhirnya Heechul sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, "Ohhh~"

Ketika bibir Hankyung tiba di perut Heechul, kedua tangannya sibuk membuka resleting dan kancing celana milik namja yang berada di bawahnya itu. "Angkat sedikit pinggulmu, Chullie." Dan Heechul mengangkat sedikit badannya agar sang vampir bisa melepas celananya hingga sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar polos. Dinginnya udara di ruangan itu sedikit menusuk tulangnya namun bibir Hankyung yang mengulum miliknya membuat dia melupakan bahwa dia sedang melakukan ini dengan vampir.

"Ohhh~ _yess...ahh...faster..._"

Plop.

Bunyi itu muncul ketika Hankyung menghentikan kulumannya dan mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada paha Heechul yang sudah mulai basah karena keringat. Lidahnya menjulur dan menjilati setiap bagian dari selangkangan Heechul.

"Ohhh...ahhh..." Meski sedikit kecewa ketika dia tidak berhasil mencapai orgasme, namun perasaan itu segera dihilangkan ketika lidan Hankyung menjilati _hole_-nya. "_No...kotorhh...ahhh..."_ Tangannya digunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya entah karena merasa jijik dengan dirinya atau karena perasaan lain di dalam dirinya.

Slurp.

Hankyung menarik kedua tangan Heechul agar kedua pasang mata itu sekarang saling berhadapan. Waktu terasa terhenti ketika lagi-lagi Heechul terhanyut pada sepasang _orbs_ di depannya. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher namja yang perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kali ini mereka saling bertarung, lidah bertemu lidah, saliva saling bertukar hingga akhirnya pertarungan ini kembali dimenangkan oleh Hankyung. "Urmm~"

"Chullie, _I can't hold it anymore_," bisik Hankyung di telinga Heechul yang langsung membuat namja itu menggeliat seketika.

Badan Heechul sedikit melengkung ketika dia merasakan sesuatu memasuki _hole_-nya tanpa peringatan. Dia sedikit mengeluarkan air mata ketika dindingnya ditembus tanpa persiapan. Hankyung yang melihatnya segera mengecup air mata itu. Lidahnya menjilati tetesan bening tersebut yang rasanya sedikit asing. "_Relax, Chullie, relax_." Heechul mengangguk dan menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tangan Hankyung melakukan gerakan _scissoring_ sehingga _hole_ Heechul yang sempit tadi sedikit melebar. "_I'm going to put it in_," bisiknya yang disertai anggukan dari namja cantik itu. Hankyung mengelus kening Heechul dengan lembut dan mengecupnya sekali lagi.

Sekarang dia berfokus pada _hole_ yang terekspos di depannya. Dia sudah lama menginginkan hal ini, melakukannya dengan _Chullie_-nya yang begitu dicintainya. Kedua kaki Heechul diangkatnya hingga melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia memosisikan miliknya di depan _hole_ Heechul dan dalam satu sentakan dia memasukkan miliknya hingga _hole_ Heechul menjepitnya membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"ARGHHH!" Sakit adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Heechul ketika junior Hankyung memasuki dindingnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang mengalir keluar perlahan.

"Ssh. Gwenchana Chullie, gwenchana," bisik Hankyung. Dia mengelus kening Heechul berkali-kali untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu. Tak berapa lama Heechul mengangguk menandakan Hankyung boleh bergerak. Hankyung mengangguk mengerti. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat paha Heechul yang melilit di pinggangnya untuk memudahkan dia melakukan gerakan _in_ dan _out_.

Hankyung menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memasukkan dan mengeluarkan miliknya dalam dinding hangat Heechul. Dia mencoba dalam beberapa sudut hingga datang desahan nikmat dari bibir Heechul, "_Ahhh~"_

Sebuah cengiran terpasang di wajah sang vampir. Dia kembali memasukkan miliknya dalam sudut yang sama dan menusuk titik yang sama. Dia bisa melihat milik Heechul yang mulai menengang. Tangan kanannya mengocok milik Heechul dengan tempo yang pelan membuat namja cantik itu mendesah frustasi. "Ahh..._faster Hannie...faster..._"

"Oh...Chullie, Chullie."

"_Deeper...theree...deeper...!"_

Bau sex dan suara desahan memenuhi ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya lampu yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Keduanya terlalu menikmati perasaan ini hingga tak menyadari hal lain yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

Hankyung bisa merasa bahwa dinding Heechul mulai menyempit karena miliknya semakin membesar akibat gesekan yang dirasakannya. Oh, betapa dia rindu akan perasaan ini. Dari posisinya sekarang, dia bisa melihat wajah Heechul yang dipenuhi peluh keringat, matanya yang setengah terpejam seolah menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan, dan bibirnya yang membengkak karena terus dilumat olehnya berkali-kali.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut entah ke berapa kalinya hari itu. Dia bahagia, bahagia bisa mendapatkan kembali _Chullie_-nya. Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Heechul yang basah karena peluh keringat menyebabkan namja cantik itu membuka matanya perlahan. Desahan nafas terdengar di telinga keduanya bagaikan sebuah irama yang indah.

Sang vampir kembali lagi melakukan aksinya dan menarik tangannya dari pipi Heechul. Dia mencari kenikmatannya sendiri sembari memberikan kenikmatan bagi namja cantik yang berada di bawahnya. "_Cumm...cumming...Hannie!"_

"_Cum for me, Chullie, cum for me," _

"_Hannie!"_

"_Ahh...Chulie!" _

Splurt.

Cairan sperma keluar dari junior Heechul muncrat ke tubuhnya yang polos sementara Hankyung keluar di dalam dinding Heechul. Cairan putih merembes keluar dari dinding Heechul yang sekarang terasa begitu penuh. Heechul mengatur nafasnya sesekali hingga akhirnya dia melihat Hankyung kembali membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat kegelapan kembali menyelimutinya.

.

.

"_Kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau melanggar tetua bukan, Hankyung?"_

"_Kangin, jika aku bisa bersamanya sekali saja, aku bersedia."_

"_Kau gila! Dia hanya seorang mortal!"_

"_Aku juga, Kangin, aku juga."_

"_Tapi kau berbeda! Ada darah bangsa kita di dalammu. Kau harusnya sadar akan hal itu!"_

"_Aku sadar dan karena darah yang mengalir di dalam diriku inilah yang menyebabkan diriku berpisah dengan dia." _

"_Hankyung."_

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, Heechul masih tidak percaya bahwa ketika dia bangun dia mendapati sosok Hankyung yang membeku di sampingnya. Dia berteriak, menjerit ketakutan, air matanya tak berhenti. Dia menjerit-jerit nama Hankyung berkali-kali namun namja itu tak pernah sadar. Dia mencoba menggoyangkan badan Hankyung namun hasilnya nihil, vampir itu masih memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"_Hannie, Hannie," Heechul meneriakkan nama Hankyung berkali-kali sembari menggoncang badan vampir itu namun vampir itu tak pernah terbangun. Dia berpikir bahwa vampir itu hanya tertidur karena wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Matanya terpejam dan seulas senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya. Tetes air mata mengalir perlahan dari wajah Heechul. _

"_Percuma," Sebuah suara rendah menginterupsinya. Heechul tersentak kaget dan menggunakan selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang polos. "Dia sudah tiada."_

_Heechul menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia melihat seorang namja yang kemarin berbicara dengan Hankyung. "Kau?"_

"_Kim Young Woon, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Kangin," ujarnya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah kasur. "Dia sudah tahu ini yang akan dialaminya."_

"_Apa yang terjadi pada Hannie?"_

_Kangin tersenyum sedih ke arahnya. "Sebagai ras campuran seperti dirinya, ada beberapa batasan yang harus dipatuhinya. Ketika dia bercinta denganmu, dia sudah melanggarnya dan sebagai akibatnya tubuhnya mati."_

"_Tu...tubuhnya?"_

_Namja itu kembali mengangguk dan mulai memosisikan tubuh Hankyung di atas kedua lengannya. "Jiwanya masih ada, tapi entah apa yang akan dilakukan para tetua. Yang jelas Hankyung sudah tahu akan hukuman yang harus diterimanya. Padahal aku sudah memperingatinya," gumam Kangin. Sejenak Heechul bisa merasakan emosi lain yang ada di balik nada bicara Kangin, namun mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. _

"_Dia tahu kalau bercinta dengan manusia __**lagi**__ maka dia akan mati, tapi mungkin ini yang diharapkannya, mati menjadi seorang manusia demi mendapatkan manusia yang dia cintai." Kangin menatap Heechul dengan tatapan yang begitu sendu dan menyayat hati. Heechul tak bisa berkata-kata. Nafasnya tercekat. _

_Dia hanya bisa melihat ketika Kangin membawa tubuh Hankyung yang sudah tak bernyawa menghilang dari hadapannya. Hal berikutnya yang dia ketahui, dia berada di jalan yang sama ketika dia bertemu dengan Hankyung dan dia seolah kembali kepada waktu sebelum bertemu Hankyung. _

_._

_._

Dan meski seminggu berlalu untuk melupakan Hankyung, Heechul sadar bahwa ada satu tempat di hatinya yang terasa kosong. Dia merasa sudah pernah bertemu dengan Hankyung. Mungkin pada kehidupannya yang lama, namun bolehkah dia berharap bahwa _jiwa_ Hankyung yang dikatakan Kangin itu akan melakukan perputaran siklus dan bertemu dengannya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Saat ini, dia sedang berdiri di tepi pantai melihat ombak bergulung menyapu kakinya yang tidak memakai alas kaki. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju ke arah tengah laut, namun sebuah tubrukan menghentikannya.

Brug.

"YA! Apa-apaan –" Perkataannya terhenti ketika dia melihat siapa yang berada di depannya berlutut saat ini. Tidak mungkin? Garis wajah itu, senyumannya, rambutnya, matanya, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin yang ada di depannya itu Hankyung! "Han –kyung?"

Namja yang berlutut di depannya itu mengangkat kedua alis matanya. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung, Heechul langsung menerjang namja itu dan memeluknya seerat yang dia bisa, takut jika dia melepaskan pelukannya namja itu akan menghilang kembali. Namja yang bernama Hankyung itu mulanya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget namun tak lama dia tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Heechul.

Di ujung bukit dekat pantai itu, Kangin berdiri. Mentari pagi tak masalah bagi dirinya karena dia sejenis dengan Hankyung, karena sekarang dia adalah seorang manusia. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman tulus. "Semoga kau bahagia, Hankyung, _saranghae_," bisiknya pelan sebelum sosoknya menghilang entah ke mana.

.

_Jika tubuh ini harus hancur karena dirimu, aku rela. _

_._

The End

.

A/N:

Jangan tanya dari mana plot ini muncul karena demi apapun saya juga bingung T^T dalam otak saya itu pertama (sampe kebawa mimpi) maunya bkin alasan kenapa Hankyung yang bisa menjinakkan Heechul trus mau bkin sadistic!Hannie...eh gak tahunya kepikir kayak gini...malah aneh lagi endingnya *jitakin kepala ke dinding*

Semoga chingudeul suka deh *masih sedih*

.

.

**Review Corner:**

**Agehaloveminnie**

Se7min udah di ff - Pure Love, baca di sana ya ;) klo mo liat Changmin disiksa di 'Slave Day' juga ada *dijitak*

**The**

Oke, diitung dulu #plak

**Aria-cavallone**

Salam kenal juga ^^, selamat dating hehehe

**Sparknest**

Hahaha..sbnrny terilham sama komik juga, tpi dimodif dikit -_-"

Aduh, kurang HOT? Saya kasih air pnas gimana? #plak

**Singingbell**

*nods* sebenarnya ada kmikny, tpi kumodif dikit aku jg lpa sama yang itu judulnya apa -_-" #plak

**Hyunnie BCGoo**

Cheonma? Gomawo buat apa ya? *garuk2 kepala*

Se7min mampir ke Pure Love aja :D

**KyuLie Minnie**

Yemin ya? *garuk2 kepala* cari ilham dulu ya ._.

**Lee Tae Sung**

Hahaha..kasian disamain sama squidward #plak bagus pada cinta sama se7min XDD ikutan seneng #plak

**Bunny Ming **

Nanti pemanasnya saya aktifin lagi deh #eh..ooo..beneran? itu beneran? 0_0 kykny aku ada gbrny, tapi aku gk pasti..omomomo…mau dong linkny XDD *nosebleed*

**Pffft**

Lagi dihitung ini #plak masih galau juga #plaklagi

**Rani1208**

Aman? *garuk2 kepala* wkwkwk…

Kasian dong klo changmin ada tentacleny :P

Jangan ah..kasian…#plak…iya, makasih ya say, *hug tightly*

**RaaHyun**

Yunjae? *garuk2*

Kenapa pada mintanya BDSM semua y? *garuk2 kepala lagi*

**Rizkyeonhae**

Hahaha..kasian min dblang sinting *cup2*

Aduh…itu gara2 kbnykan baca ff seh -_-" #plak

**C-chan**

*nods* saya juga mengerti klo udah dikejar gitu #plak

Saya jg bingung kenapa kt ngmgin kulkas ya? #plak

*nods* ngiri bener, Minnie-ah kasih tahu triknya dong *eh

Gak boleh u.u klo nanti dpinjem Kyu ama aku gimana? *eh

**Azcya**

a…aneh? Huwaa..gak kok, dia tetap keren *hug Minnie*

wah…masa ya? 0_0 mgkn juga she *nods*

jangan homin ah, changho aja u.u #plak yoomin? 0_0

yoomin? 0_0 kasian junsu dong *lirik suie*

**Kim Hyunie**

Yemin….beneran bkannya gak mau bkin, tapi msh blom kecantol di otak ._.v

Se7en itu…soloist di YG :D sekaligus semenya changmin *dijitak*

**Oktav**

Emang kenapa? Kok bisa kehapus? :o

Ckckck..mending uangny bt saya ke sing ntn BIG Show u.u #plak

Hahaha..aku juga bingung *garuk2 kepala*

Nanti cari ah..hoho..kmrin aff error melulu nyebelin u.u

Ya ampun, masih ngantuk bisa tetep baca ya -_-"" *saya juga she* *duar* Eh kenapa jadi ada ChangChun? Kan gak ada di pilihan ya? -_-"" #plak

**reizakov males login**

kenapa emony -_-) begono? :o

hahaha..sama aku juga sering -_-" *garuk2 kepala*

ya ampun..jiahaha..neh anak lebih yadong dari diriku u.u #plak

**Enno KimLee**

Itu bkin karena requestan temen seh ..jadi gak tahu deh mo ada lanjutannya ato gak :D #plak

Chingu mau gantiin tentakelny? 0_o saya seh mending gantiin Kyu-nya *?*

Gak kangen sama aku? *hoeks*

**minIRZANTI**

hahaha...kenapa? klo gitu kuoper ke tante ela aja gimana? -_-" #plak

*nods* kamu mau juga gak? #eh

Eh..ada ya aku janji gitu? *garuk2 kepala*

Yoomin...bkinin kangwon dulu u.u *dijitak* ya iya, kamu manggilnya tante, ahjumah aja *eh* (dijitak eon ela neh abis ini)

**widiwMin males login**

hahaha..sibuk ngapaen lagi neh anak? -_-""

*nods* sebenarnya ini dulu baru pure love, jadi yang ono yg mirip #apadah

Pilhannya tidak sah itu #plak

**doubleU26**

hahaha..makasih *hug*

kok jadi changwon? *garuk2 kepala*

**Ela-ShimSparCloud**

Hahaha..klo Minnie jadi alien, nanti gk bsa ketmu dia repot dong aku u.u #plak

*nosebleed* hahaha...changmin kren abis di sana XDDD #gaknanya

Enak aja ngaku2 suamimu, dia itu UKEKU dan Se7en u.u #plak

Karena...bingung juga jwabnya..hoho..

**Fishy861015**

Dibilang author teryadong lagi *hug minnie*

Thanks to:

**Agehaloveminnie|The|aria-cavallone|Sparknest|Singingbell|Hyunnie BCGoo|KyuLie Minnie|Lee Tae Sung|Bunny Ming|pffft|rani1208|RaaHyun|rizkyeonhae|C-chan|azcya|kim hyunie|OktavLuvJejeTooMuch|reizakov males login|Enno KimLee|minIRZANTI|widiwMin males login|doubleU26|Ela-ShimSparCloud|fishy861015**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Oke, jadi saya putuskan untuk bikin Hanchul saja karena plotnya sampe ke alam mimpi dan yang req dia lebih banyak dari yoosu -_-" Cuma menang 1 suara saja seh #plak

Trus untuk **se7min** mampir ke Pure Love saja ya ^^

Trus untuk kuis di sana sudah ada 4 orang yang berhasil nebak, tapi bingung buat nentuin hadiah dan pemenang *dijitak*

Untuk chapter berikutnya gak ada pilihan dulu ya, soalnya mau specialin buat yang menang kuis di 'Pure Love' ;)

Dan feeling seh bakal minta NC, habis ini mau mampir dulu ke Library klo sempet #plak

Curcol Corner:

Jadi karena jadwal saya di kuliah itu full-nya hari **Rabu** dan **Kamis**, dua hari itu tidak memungkinkan saya untuk update, pulangnya jam 5 itu kadang tugas menumpuk dan bsok udah hrus pagi2 masuk kelas -_-"" cari saya hari Jumat – Selasa aja ya *dijitak*

Paling sering update mungkin **Sabtu, Senin, **dan, **Selasa**. Hohoho *dijitak readers*

Oke deh sebelum panjang jadinya, saya close ^^v

Last, review ;)

3001ChangMinnie


	7. Yoosu: Train

Annyeong ^^ saya minta maaf karena saya belum update, penjelasannya ada di A/N bawah. Intinya sekarang, selamat membaca ^^

FF ini untuk **Jisuu Kim** yang berhasil menebak di kuis kemarin :D pemenang berikutnya menunggu giliran ya~

.

.

Title: Train

Rated: M

Couple: Yoosu

Summary: Junsu seharusnya berteriak ketika namja itu menyentuh dirinya, tapi tangan yang menyentuhnya itu menghanyutkannya.

Warn: Boy x Boys. Public Sex. Crossdress.

Don't like Dont' Read!

Tidak suka? Tidak usah baca!

.

.

"Ya, kau kalah Junsu!" seru seorang namja dengan tubuh yang tinggi kepada seorang namja manis yang sedang duduk di seberangnya.

Namja yang bernama Junsu itu harus menghela nafas ketiga kalinya hari itu karena sekali lagi dikalahkan oleh dongsaengnya –Shim Changmin – dan sekarang harus menerima hukuman dari namja jangkung itu. Padahal sudah berkali-kali dia memperingatkan dirinya agar tidak terjebak oleh perangkap sang _evil_ satu itu, namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menyatakan dia takut atas tantangan dari Changmin.

"Shichi, menurutmu hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Junsu?" tanya Changmin pada namja yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan yang melingkar di perut rampingnya.

"Hei! Panggil aku dengan hyung!" seru Junsu karena sedari tadi merasa kesal Changmin tidak sopan terhadap dirinya.

Namja yang bernama Shichi atau yang biasa dipanggil Se7en itu hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Changmin sembari mengelus kepala namja yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Junsu. "Sudahlah, Minku, dia tetap hyung-mu, ne?" bisiknya pada Changmin sebelum melumat bibir merah ranum yang mengejek Junsu tadi.

"Aigo, kalian ini! Kalau mau melakukan hal itu ke kamar saja!" seru Junsu yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh pasangan itu. "Sudahlah, aku ke kamar saja, nanti kau beritahu aku apa hukumannya!"

Blam.

Junsu menutup pintu kamar dengan keras dan dia tidak tahu apa yang akan menantinya setelah ini.

.

.

Train

by eL-ch4n

08.04.2012

.

.

Entah sudah berapa banyak sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya selama yang bisa dia ingat. Lain kali dia harus memperingatkan dirinya untuk tidak pernah mau menerima tantangan Changmin seberapapun harga dirinya dipertaruhkan karena saat ini harga diri yang dijaganya tadi sedang dipermalukan oleh Changmin. Bayangkan saja seorang Kim Junsu harus memakai pakaian YEOJYA! Ya, anda tidak salah membaca, saat ini Junsu sedang memakai rok _maroon_ yang panjangnya di atas lutut sedikit memperlihatkan kedua paha putihnya yang mulus tak berbulu dan _blouse_ putih yang membuatnya terlihat begitu ramping dan – coret – seksi –coret ditambah dengan wig panjang berwarna cokelat kehitaman seperti warna rambutnya.

Saat ini tidak ada seorangpun curiga bahwa Kim Junsu sebenarnya adalah seorang namja. Bayangkan saja, wajahnya manis dan imut apalagi ketika dia menggembungkan kedua pipi tembemnya, tubuhnya sedikit ramping dan pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang yeojya remaja. Oke, Kim Junsu mungkin tidak keberatan harus berpakaian wanita, tapi tidak ketika dia harus memakainya di dalam kereta api untuk 1 jam ke depan. Apalagi sekarang adalah jam sibuk dan dia sedang terhimpit antara lautan manusia dengan dinding di sebelah pintu keluar.

"Cih, tahu begini aku tidak akan mau menuruti Changmin," gerutunya.

Dia bisa merasakan tatapan nafsu dari setiap namja yang berada di sampingnya dan itu membuat dirinya merasa semakin tidak nyaman. "Aish, Changmin itu ada-ada aja. Sudah tahu dari toko itu ke rumahku memakan waktu satu jam, dia masih memaksaku untuk melewati kereta saja."

Gyut.

"Eh?" Kedua mata Junsu membesar ketika merasakan sepasang tangan menyentuh kedua pantatnya yang berisi. "Urm," keluar dari dirinya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah agar tidak ada suara yang keluar sehingga tidak ada yang curiga. Kedua tangannya memegang erat tiang yang ada di sampingnya berdiri tadi.

"Hmm, aku ingin tahu apa saja yang kau sembunyikan di balik rok ini, eh?" bisik sebuah suara _husky_ di telinganya.

Mendengar suara itu Junsu bergidik dengan antusiasme. Seharusnya dia marah ketika tangan yang meraba pantatnya tadi mulai membelai paha putihnya yang tidak terbalut apapun. _'Ah, mungkin setelah tahu aku namja dia akan berhenti_,' pikir Junsu di kepalanya.

Kalau dia berteriak, dia takut nanti akan ketahuan dia adalah seorang namja dan semua akan mengira dia adalah seorang _crossdresser_ yang tentu saja akan menurunkan citranya di antara teman-temannya. Oh tidak, dia tidak akan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya lagi. Lebih baik dia menunggu saja siapa tahu namja yang menyentuhnya ini akan menyerah setelah dia tahu bahwa Junsu sebenarnya adalah seorang namja. Badan Junsu sedikit mundur ke belakang hingga bersentuhan dengan dada bidang namja yang sedang menyentuhnya. Dia tidak berani berbalik, takut untuk melihat mata namja yang sedang menyentuhnya sekarang.

Tangan kasar milik namja itu sekarang sudah menyusup masuk ke depan roknya, menyelinap masuk ke dalam pakaian dalam wanita yang dikenakannya. Iya, dia tidak mungkin memakai _boxer_ di balik rok bukan? _Boxer _itu pasti akan tercetak pada roknya dan akan ketahuan seketika itu juga bahwa dia adalah seorang namja.

Balik lagi ke tangan yang sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam wanita yang dipakai Junsu. Namja manis itu sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya terhadap setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan tangan itu terhadapnya. "Oh, _trap, _eh?" bisiknya di telinga Junsu. Namja manis itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari pemilik suara _husky _itu di telinganya dan tubuhnya gemetar karena sebuah antusiasme. "Gwenchana, aku juga sudah bosan dengan yeojya."

Gyut.

Kedua mata Junsu membesar lagi ketika tangan itu sekarang menggenggam miliknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai menegang. "Urnggh." Dia mencoba untuk menahan desahannya, namun sepertinya tidak begitu berhasil karena orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya sempat melihat dia dengan tatapan heran. "Gwenchana?" tanya seorang ahjuma yang berdiri di sampingnya. Junsu menggeleng perlahan. "Gwen- urngh, gwenchana," jawabnya dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Sepertinya ahjuma itu tidak mau ikut campur lagi dan kembali mengangguk terhadap jawaban Junsu.

"Hmm, _what a slut_, lihat betapa kau sudah menegang karena sentuhanku." Suara itu sekali lagi berbisik di telinganya. Ingin rasanya Junsu berteriak saat itu juga namun dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memperkuat pegangannya terhadap tiang yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Urnghhh...hah..."

"Hmm." Namja itu meletakkan hidungnya pada wig yang dikenakan Junsu dan mencoba untuk mencium aroma Junsu yang mungkin masih bisa dirasakannya. Kepalanya sekarang berada di pundak kanan Junsu dengan bibir hangat namja itu menempel pada lehernya yang putih. "Oh~" Junsu tak bisa menahan desahannya lagi ketika lidah namja itu menjilati lehernya dengan lihai. Untung saja saat itu ada pengumuman dari intercom sehingga suara desahannya tertutupi. Junsu menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menutup mulutnya ketika tangan namja itu mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan tempo yang pelan dan tak lupa bibirnya yang masih setia menempel pada lehernya. "Urmm~"

"Keluarkan saja suaramu, _slut_, biarkan mereka tahu betapa tubuhmu yang begitu _bitchy_," bisik suara itu di sela-sela gigitannya terhadap kulit putih mulus Junsu yang ada di depan bibirnya.

_Dirty talk _yang dilakukan namja itu malah membuat kejantanan Junsu semakin menegang. Tangan kiri namja yang ada di belakangnya menggenggam erat pipi pantat Junsu dengan gemas membuat Junsu kembali mengerang. Tangan yang mengocok miliknya itu mulai mempercepat pergerakan tangannya membuat desahan Junsu semakin tidak tertahan lagi. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, air matanya mengalir keluar, matanya memerah, dan bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan salivanya ditambah dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup sebagian. Kondisi Junsu saat ini sangat menggiurkan dan menggoda siapapun. "Hei, lihat mereka?" bisik suara _husky_ itu sekali lagi pada telinga Junsu membuat namja manis itu memutar kepalanya menuju ke arah yang dibicarakan oleh namja itu. "Ya, yang di sana, kau lihat anak remaja itu? Sepertinya mereka sangat suka dengan tontonan gratis kita," bisiknya sekali lagi di telinga Junsu kemudian menggigit daun telinga namja manis itu.

"_Please_," gumam Junsu sembari menggigit bibirnya. Kepalanya kembali berada pada posisi semula, dia mencoba menghindari tatapan dari kedua remaja yang menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu itu.

"_Please_ apa chagiya~?" bisik suara itu dengan manja.

Junsu sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang ingin dikatakannya ketika tangan itu dengan lihainya mengocok kejantanannya dan yang satu lagi memainkan kedua _twinsball_-nya. Celana dalam yang dikenakannya terasa begitu sempit dan dia bisa merasakan rok depannya sedikit terangkat. Pikirannya sudah dikelubuti oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh tangan itu. "Urngh..._please_," pintanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih memelas. "_Faster, please..._"

Seandainya Junsu berbalik, dia akan mendapati namja itu sedang menyeringai atas permintaan Junsu. Dia menunduk dan mendekati daun telinga Junsu sekali lagi. "_With pleasure_, chagiya~" bisiknya dan mempercepat kocokannya hingga precuma Junsu mulai keluar dan kejantanan namja manis itu mulai membesar.

Splurt.

Akhirnya Junsu mengeluarkan orgasmenya dan mengotori tangan namja itu dan juga rok yang dikenakannya. Ketika tangan namja itu terjulur di depan mulutnya, Junsu segera mengulum tangan yang terbalut oleh _cum_-nya seperti sedang mengulum permen. "Urm, ah, hah~" Desahan akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya karena dia sudah tidak berhasil menahan dirinya lagi. Dia sudah tidak peduli apakah ada yang akan mendengarnya atau tidak. Yang penting adalah dia merasa begitu nikmat dan lega pasca orgasme. "_Now, it's my turn_."

Kedua mata Junsu membesar karena kaget ketika sesuatu menembus dinding rektumnya. Sesuatu yang ternyata adalah jari-jari milik sang pemilik suara _husky_ itu. Junsu ingin berteriak, tetapi beruntung ada tangan namja itu di dalam mulutnya sehingga dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk menjilati dan membasahi jari-jari yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Ketika tangan tersebut dikeluarkan dari mulut Junsu, salivanya bertaut dengan tangan tersebut dan membentu sebuah jembatan saliva. Sang pemilik tangan kembali menjilati tangan yang sudah dibasahi oleh saliva Junsu sebelum memasukkan dua jarinya yang sudah basah ke dalam dinding rektum Junsu menyusul jarinya yang lain.

"Ngghh," jerit Junsu tertahan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras sampai sedikit luka dan mengeluarkan darah. Merasa sedikit kasihan, namja yang berdiri di belakangnya mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya yang tidak dibasahi tadi menyelinap ke mulut Junsu. "_Bite it_," perintahnya dengan lembut kepada Junsu. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Junsu mengigit jari-jari tersebut untuk menahan jeritannya.

"Urgh." Namja itu mengerang kesakitan karena gigitan Junsu sangat keras namun dia juga mengerti bahwa rasa sakit yang dialaminya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Junsu saat ini, maka dia tidak banyak berkomentar.

Kedua jari yang ada di dalam dinding rektum Junsu melakukan gerakan _scissoring_ untuk memperlebar _hole_ Junsu yang akan dimasukinya nanti. Merasa cukup lebar, namja itu menarik jarinya membuat Junsu merasa kehilangan dan melepas gigitannya terhadap tangan yang berada di mulutnya. Tetapi itu tak lama, karena hal berikutnya yang dirasakan Junsu adalah seseorang menarik roknya dan sesuatu yang besar dan berdenyut menembus dinding rektumnya. Junsu merasa terbelah dua. Air matanya kembali mengalir pelan.

Begitu memasuki Junsu, namja itu terdiam sejenak memosisikan dirinya dan menunggu sampai Junsu terbiasa dengan ukurannya. Melihat air mata di pelupuk mata Junsu, namja itu menggunakan tangannya yang satu untuk menghapusnya dan membelai pipi tembem Junsu. "Urmm~" Pipi Junsu menggembung karena tangan yang ada di dalamnya dan itu membuat Junsu terasa lebih menggemaskan. Namja itu merasa kembali menegang terutama ketika lidah Junsu menjilati jari-jarinya dengan lihai.

"Urgh," erangnya ketika dia merasa _hole_ Junsu semakin menyempit membuatnya terasa sesak. "_Relax_, chagi~ aku akan membuatmu merasa nikmat," bisiknya dengan lembut untuk menenangkan Junsu yang kemudian mengangguk. Namja itu merasa _hole_ Junsu sudah tidak terlalu mengetat dan mulai melakukan gerakannya.

Perlahan dia mengeluarkan miliknya agar tidak menyakiti namja manis itu. Kereta yang sedikit bergoyang menyebabkan orang yang berdiri di belakang namja itu mendorong namja itu sehingga kejantanannya masuk dengan sekejap ke dalam _hole_ Junsu membuat kedua mata Junsu membulat karena menahan sakit. Junsu sendiri sedikit terdorong dan miliknya bergesekkan dengan tiang yang dibatasi oleh rok dan celana dalamnya.

Kepala Junsu kalut dan tidak tahu harus memfokuskan diri terhadap rangsangan yang mana. Di satu sisi, miliknya yang bergesekan dengan tiang akibat gerakan _in _dan _out_ oleh namja yang sedang menyetubuhinya membuat miliknya kembali menegang dan meneteskan precum. Di sisi lain, kejantanan namja yang berdenyut di dalam dinding rektumnya membuat dia merasa begitu penuh. Sakit yang dirasakannya tak lama karena namja itu berhasil menemukan titik prostatnya membuat badannya sedikit melengkung ke belakang dengan kepalanya berada pada pundak kiri namja tersebut. Mulutnya masih mengulum tangan namja itu untuk menahan desahan dan erangan yang sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkannya. "Oh, _so tight_, _Suie_, _ahh..._" Suara desahan namja itu terdengar eksotik di telinga Junsu membuat miliknya kembali menegang apalagi ketika tangan namja itu kembali memanjakannya.

"Urnghhh~" desah Junsu di sela-sela kulumannya. Dia sudah tidak peduli bahwa sebagian orang di dalam kereta itu sudah memperhatikan tontonan gratis itu. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan kejantanan yang terus _in _dan _out_ di dalam _hole_-nya. "Ohh~ ngghh~"

"Ahh, _fuck!_" Namja itu menyumpah ketika dia semakin mendekati orgasmenya dan _hole_ Junsu terasa semakin sempit. Gesekan yang dirasakannya ketika bersentuhan dengan dinding Junsu membuatnya merasa berada pada langit ketujuh. Beberapa kali tusukan setelahnya akhirnya dia dan Junsu sama-sama mencapai orgasme.

Zip.

Namja itu segera mengancing celananya kembali paska orgasme dan membersihkan cairan putih di kejantanan Junsu menggunakan rok yang digunakan namja manis itu. Tangan yang berada di dalam mulut Junsu segera ditarik dan digunakan oleh namja itu untuk memutar kepala Junsu. Tanpa aba-aba dia segera bibir merah Junsu yang sedikit luka dan basah karena saliva Junsu sendiri. "Urmm~" Kedua tangan Junsu melingkar di leher namja tersebut dan begitu pintu kereta terbuka, badannya yang mungil diangkat oleh namja itu. Keduanya berjalan keluar mengikuti arus penumpang lainnya. Tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka rok Junsu yang terdapat cairan putih atau bahwa beberapa penumpang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan takjub.

"_Chunnie_~" gumam Junsu dengan nada manja setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Kedua kakinya sudah berada di atas tanah. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi penuh nafsu yang membuat namja yang berjidat sedikit lebar menahan ludah untuk mengontrol dirinya.

"Hmm?" tanya namja itu dengan seringaian terpasang di wajahnya. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau suka berpakaian seperti yeojya, chagiya~" bisiknya di telinga Junsu yang badannya kembali bergetar. Mereka berdua sedang berada di pojok dinding stasiun sehingga tak banyak yang menyadari kehadiran mereka. "Kalau tahu kau mempunyai hobi seperti ini, aku akan sering menyuruhmu memakainya."

Junsu memberikan pukulan kecil di dada namja di depannya. "Dasar! Kau sendiri kenapa menyerangku di dalam? Kau membuatku malu, aku tak yakin bisa menggunakan kereta yang sama untuk berikutnya, mereka pasti mengenaliku." Kedua tangan Junsu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Sudahlah, chagi~ habis siapa suruh kau menggoda dengan penampilan seperti itu. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Changmin," godanya.

"Ya! Park Yoochun! Pasti kau yang merencanakan ini semua dengan Changmin bukan?" Namja yang bernama Yoochun itu hanya menyengir lebar. "Pantas saja Changmin menyuruhku menaiki kereta itu, cks," desisnya pelan.

Kedua lengan kekar Yoochun kembali melingkar di pinggang Junsu dan menarik namja manis itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Hmm, tapi aku masih mau melakukannya, kau hutang satu orgasme terhadapku, Suie," bisiknya di telinga Junsu. Suara _husky_ itu kembali meningkatkan libido dalam diri Junsu.

"Kya!" teriak Junsu ketika Yoochun menggendongnya dalam _bridal-style_ yang memancing perhatian orang-orang di sana. Sayangnya, Yoochun sudah terlalu sibuk untuk segera menuju ke mobilnya dan melanjutkan ronde mereka yang berikutnya.

Moral untuk Junsu:

Jangan pernah mau bertaruh dengan Changmin atau kau mau tidak jalan seminggu karena ditempa habis-habisan oleh Yoochun.

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N:

Yak selesai XDDD. FF ini buat **Jisuu Kim** yang menang kuis ^^ untuk yang lain, menyusul ya, lagi sibuk banget soalnya Minggu ini.

Oke, pada nanya kenapa saya baru update sekarang. Jawabannya karena mama saya Selasa sudah akan pergi ke luar untuk menjalani terapi sehingga Jumat-hari ini saya habiskan bersama dengan mama dan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengetik ff. Untuk hal ini saya minta maaf kepada para readers yang sudah menunggu cerita saya m(_0_)m

Saya tidak tahu bisa update lagi atau tidak minggu ini, karena jadwal full, besok aja ada PR mat yang belum saya bkin :/ Nanti kalau sempat saya akan update lagi ^^v

Dan ada satu lagi alasan yang membuat saya sempat _down_. Kemarin saya mendapat review dari – entah siapapun dirimu – yang mengharapkan agar mama saya MATI karena SAKIT daripada karena mengetahui punya anak abnormal seperti saya ^^v well, kepada anda yang merasa saya mau mengucapkan:

Terima kasih karena anda, saya kembali diingatkan bahwa di dunia ini ada gelap dan terang.

Terima kasih karena anda mengharapkan mama saya MATI karena SAKIT agar MATINYA ELIT.

Terima kasih karena anda saya menangis seharian di depan adik saya.

Terima kasih karena anda membuat diri saya juga _down_.

Terima kasih karena anda mengatakan saya tidak punya hati.

Dan terakhir,

Terima kasih karena anda semakin membuat saya semangat untuk membuat ff ^^v

Mungkin saya terlalu sensitif, tapi entahlah, hari itu saya menangis seharian di depan adik saya sampai-sampai saya juga tidak ada mood untuk melakukan apapun :') jadi karena itu juga saya tidak bisa mengetik ff.

Mian kalau author notes ini panjang sekali, saya hanya ingin mencurahkan hati saya sedikit :')

.

.

Review Corner:

**ezkjpr**

hahaha…abaikan kenapa? :P

iya, aku juga bahagia akhirnya bisa ngetik Hanchul :D hehe..kamu klo dah bkin ff, mention aku dong biar kubaca u.u #plak

Makasih ya ^^v aku terharu kamu suka :')

**EviLisa2101**

Ne, annyeong chingu ^^ selamat datang..hehe..

Gwenchana kok ^^, santai saja~

Iya, aku juga suka dia jadi vampir XD Haehyuk? 0_0 bentar ya chingu, kayaknya untuk beberapa chapter ke depan belum bisa terima req, soalnya mau buat hadiah kemarin :D

**Reita**

Hehe..mian ya lama hanchulnya ^^v...maunya, tapi nanti takutnya alurnya terlalu klise :'(

**Mizuki Kim**

Hmm..spertinya emang suka error ffn akhir2 ini..hehe..makasih :D *hug Miu*

Gapapa, hayti saja NC-nya *eh* MIPA itu apa ya? Gapap kok..santai aja, gak ada yang pabbo, mungkin emang chapter kemarin terlalu tinggi imajinasiku -_-" *jidakin kepala ke tembok*

**azcya**

oke deh :D tapi tunggu dulu ya ^^

**heechie**

haha...maaf ya storyline-nya terlalu susah ^^v, thanks :D glad you like it..hehe

**Saeko Hichoru**

Yay XD aku juga kangen, pokoknya chapter kemarin agak melenceng dari plot tapi yasudlah *plak* gila, pentungan buat apa eon? Kan gak ada maling di sini u.u #plak

**Jisuu Kim**

Wkwkwk..dihajar Chulie nanti kamu :P iyaa XD, maunya bkin KangHan aja ya? *dijitak*

Itu, karena eon maunya begitu aja..hehe...umma? 0_0

**nervaFS**

ne, sama-sama chingu. Ini untuk menebus dosa saya *apadah* wah, tapi chingu gak kena hukuman kan? ;) nanti klo ada waktu saya bkin couple ini lagi, hehe..

sadistic? 0_0 kenapa pada demen yang sadistic ya skarang?

**widiwMin**

haha..aku juga suka XD, sibuk membuat Changmin bahagia? Gak perlu, dia sudah bahagia bersamaku #edisigombal

Library? 0_0 aku aja blom ada ide mau bikin apa *jedokin kepala ke tembok*

**The**

Haha...aku juga gak tahu :/ ayo kita cari tahu *eh*

Zhoury? Oke, tapi mesti cari tahu karakter mereka dulu biar gak terlalu aneh ^^v

**reizakov males login**

wahh...se7min shipper juga deh chingu XD #tebarconfetti, tapi saya juga tetap suka seh ama Changkyu *plak* ya tapi jiwa saya lebih ke se7mins sekarang C: *curcol*

Mantan appa? 0_o siapa appamu yang sekarang? :D Kangin belum ketemu teuk ceritanya di sini -3- #eh

Gak..chapter berikutnya untuk yang menang kuis di 'Pure Love' :D ya ampun -_-" idenya udah ada..jiahahah #plak

**Kim Chi Hee**

Ne..saya juga senang :D

Mwo..saya juga tidak tahu *garuk2 kepala* coba tanya sama KangHan *eh

**Enno KimLee**

Sepertiny bnyak..dan ini masih ada tumpukan ff *jidakin kepala ke dinding*

Jiahaha...saya lupa kita ngomgin apa ya? *garuk2 kepala lagi* pokoknya minni ttp punyaku u.u

Entahlah, aku kalau dapat ide baru dilanjut, kalau tidak kuserahkan pada imajinasi readers ;)

**Bunny Ming**

Hehe...sibuk apa? Ujian ya chingu? Good luck ya :D yah...aku mau, ywdah deh kalau ketemu kabar2in ya ^^ ne..pay2 :D

**Park Minnie**

Haha..:D maunya juga dibikin sequel, tapi ini mendadak datang idenya jadi gak tahu T^T

Aku akan lanjutkan kalau udah dapat idenya deh *dijitak*

**caco Lim**

haha...ga dong, kasian Chulie menjanda terus *eh*

**minIRZANTI**

eh, appa baru itu siapa? *teriak pake toa* jangan nyebarn gosip yang enggak2 ya u.u

tante Ela galak? Kau sih nakal u.u ahjuma? Gak akan, paling langsung digetok ke dinding #eh

iya, ini hanchul nak, kenapa? -_-"" HANKANG? 0_o kupir ganggang tadi #ngaco

hahaha..

hwaiting XDD

**Ela-ShimSparCloud**

Kalau gak mati gak ketemu dong di pantai #eh tapi kan akhirnya ketemu..hohoho #Plak

Nanti ya, bkin ff requestan dulu...penuh2 u.u #Plak

**YunieNie**

Hehe..bkin merinding? 0_o sini saya hangatkan *eh* ne, setelah requestan selesai mungkin saya akan bkin :D

Cheonma. Gomawo juga udah review ^^

Thanks to:

**ezkjpr|EviLisa2101|Reita|Mizukie Kim|azcya|heechie|Saeko Hichoru|The|reizakov males login|Kim Chi Hee|Enno KimLee|Bunny Ming|Park Minnie|caco Lim|minIRZANTI|Ela-ShimSparCloud|YunnieNie|**

Jadi, karena pada nanya, saya akan luruskan deh beberapa hal.

Satu. Kangin dan Hankyung itu adalah campuran dari werewolf dan vampire. Sejarahnya gimana, saya juga gak tahu, gak kepikiran. Pas ngetik, tiba-tiba ada ide kyak gitu. Nah, manusia itu ada karena werewolf itu tetap manusia, jadinya pada pagi hari mereka jadi manusia :D

Dua. Kenapa Han jadi manusia? Mwolla, aku juga tak tahu, pas ngetik muncul ide begitu aja :/ *diamuk readers*

Tiga. Ini hanya Oneshot, jadi kalau mau dilanjutin kayaknya agak susah, kecuali kalau ada ide yang datang kembali #eh.

.

.

Saya minta maaf kalau saya updatenya lama m(_0_)m *deep bow* semua hutang ff saya akan saya lunaskan.

Berikutnya adalah requestan dari **kyucute14** dan setelahnya **Han Yeol Rim**.

Untuk **Han Yeol Rim**, kalau saya bkin Non –nc gwenchana? Saya kurang bisa membayangkan Sungmin atau Wookie sebagai seme :/ mian sebelumnya ._.v

Ya, saya tidak akan henti2nya mengucapkan "Saranghae chingudeul" XD #pelukerat

Last, review? ;)

3001ChangMinnie

PS: semoga ini cukup menutupi kegalauanmu ya, nak? ;) dan semoga ini cukup memuaskan, hehe :D


	8. MinWook: Last

Annyeong, saya kembali untuk membuat fic ^^v Chapter ini untuk **Han Yeol Rim** yang merequest couple MinWook dengan genre angst/hurt (kalo gak salah ingat). Semoga ini sesuai dengan harapan chingu ya ;)

.

.

Title: Last

Couple: MinWook (SungminxRyeowook) Slight! Yewook and Kyumin

Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Rated: M

Warn: Incest! Crack pair!

TIDAK SUKA? TIDAK USAH BACA!

Summary: Biarkan malam ini menjadi malam terakhir kita saling menyatukan diri kita karena besok kau sudah tak akan menjadi milikku lagi karena sudah ada orang yang akan menggantikanku.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian mengalami apa yang dirasakan oleh seorang Lee Sungmin saat ini? Ketika dia mencintai seseorang yang tak boleh dicintai dan orang yang dia cintai itu sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan tampang tak berdosa bersama dengan namja lain. Keduanya terlihat malu-malu dan entah kenapa Sungmin sedikit merasa amarahnya keluar. Tapi, amarah itu kemudian hilang karena apa yang dia dengar berikutnya.

"Hyung, err...itu," mulainya dengan ragu-ragu membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit gemas dan ingin segera pada pokok persoalan.

"Kami akan menikah," sela namja yang berada di samping orang yang dicintai Sungmin itu.

Kedua mata Sungmin membesar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. "Mwo? A – Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Namja yang memiliki kepala sedikit besar itu mengangguk dengan mantap, cengiran tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Ne, Ryeowook," ujarnya sembari merangkul pundak namja manis yang kedua pipinya masih memerah. "Dan aku akan menikah hyung. Kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak sebulan yang lalu. Pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan."

Tak bisa dipungkiri ada emosi lain yang mendesir di hati Sungmin. Sembari menggertakkan giginya, Sungmin mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Oh, ne, chukkae ya! Kenapa kalian tidak mengabarkan ini dari kemarin-kemarin?"

"Ah, itu, Yesung dan aku memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dulu baru mengabarkannya kepadamu, hyung," jawab namja imut yang diketahui namanya adalah Lee Ryeowok.

"Jadi aku tak berhak tahu begitu?" tanya Sungmin. Pasangan itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka bisa merasakan amarah Sungmin di balik nadanya. "Padahal aku ingin ikut serta untuk mempersiapkan acara ini untukmu."

"Hyung," gumam Ryeowook. "Hyung marah?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Marah? Hei, Lee Ryeowok, tak sadarkah kau bahwa yang kau lakukan menyakiti hati hyung-mu sendiri yang begitu mencintaimu? Tak sadarkah kau bahwa hatinya sekarang sedang hancur berkeping-keping karena apa yang dia dengar barusan?

Tapi, Sungmin adalah aktor yang hebat. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ani, aku tidak marah, aku hanya kecewa," gumamnya.

"_Kecewa karena kau tak memilihku_," ujarnya di dalam hati.

"Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahukan hal ini padaku jadi aku bisa membantumu. Aku kan mau memilihkan _gaun pengantin _dan pernak-pernik nanti," goda Sungmin.

Ryeowook bernafas lega mendengar suara canda dari hyung-nya, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa di baliknya terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah. Yesung hanya tersenyum lembut sembari membelai kepala Ryeowook, tak menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu membuat sesuatu di dalam Sungmin begitu terluka. "Aish, hyung, aku kan tidak mau merepotkanmu, lagipula akhir-akhir ini kan kau sibuk. Jadi, kami memutuskan ketika semua sudah beres, kami akan mengabarkanmu. Biar bagaimanapun, kau keluargaku yang tersisa, hyung."

Tersisa? Ya, Lee bersaudara itu sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi selain satu sama lain. Dan anda juga tidak salah. Sungmin mencintai saudaranya sendiri, meskipun bukan saudara kandung, tapi hal itu hanya diketahui oleh Sungmin karena Ryeowook saat itu masih terlampau muda untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana sejarahnya hanya Sungmin yang tahu dan dia bermaksud untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Biarlah hatinya tersayat-sayat, asalkan namja yang sekarang sedang tersenyum hangat pada calon adik iparnya itu berbahagia.

"Dan hyung, aku kan tidak memakai gaun pengantin, biar bagaimanapun aku namja!" gerutu Ryeowook.

Sungmin dan Yesung hanya tertawa pelan. "Tapi kan kau sangat manis Wookie, pasti akan terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun penganti," bisik Yesung di telinga namjachingunya dengan nada seduktif yang membuat kedua pipi Lee bersaudara itu memerah. Satu karena malu dan satu lagi karena cemburu.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki diri Sungmin saat itu, tapi dia ingin menjadi seseorang yang egois. Melihat Yesung yang bisa membelai rambut Ryeowook dengan lembuat membuat Sungmin bertekad untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook sebelum Yesung. Biarlah hanya sekali ini saja dia menjadi egois, menginginkan _adik_-nya sendiri.

.

.

Last

By eL-ch4n

17.04.2012

.

.

"Jadi kau akan melakukannya malam ini?" tanya seorang namja berambut ikal yang memiliki paras tampan dan juga manis. Iris karamelnya menangkap Sungmin yang duduk di seberangnya sedang menundukkan kepala. Minuman yang mereka pesan sekarang sudah kosong tak bersisa. Hal ini wajar mengingat sudah hampir 1 jam mereka berdua ada di _cafe_ ini membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan perlahan. Wajah aegyonya diangkat dan iris matanya bertatapan dengan iris karamel tadi. "Ne, kau bisa membantuku, Kyu?" tanyanya dengan perlahan. Kedua tangan yang berada di pangkuannya tadi diangkat dan menggenggam kedua tangan namja berambut ikal yang terletak di atas meja.

Tatapannya penuh dengan pengharapan seolah dia sudah tak tahu lagi harus memohon pada siapa. Namja yang berada di seberang Sungmin hanya menghela nafas. "Arasso," gumamnya. Dia membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin dengan erat. "Tapi setelah ini," bisiknya sembari mengangkat tangan kanan Sungmin ke arah bibirnya. "Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan melihatku." Dia kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanan Sungmin.

Kecupan yang dia berikan cukup lama membuat Sungmin salah tingkah karena gugup. Dia mulai merasakan tatapan dari para tamu yang juga datang ke _cafe_ tersebut. Sungmin segera menarik kedua tangannya dari Kyuhyun dan tak bisa menghapus rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Ingat, Lee Sungmin, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu," bisik namja itu dengan pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Sungmin.

Namja manis itu mengangguk dengan mantap. Malam ini, biarkan malam ini saja, dia bisa menikmati buah terlarang itu.

.

.

_Cinta tak mengenal batasan_

_Dia bebas datang dan pergi kepada siapapun dan kapanpun_

_Cinta itu suci_

_Dia tak memiliki kesalahan_

_Hanya saja, cinta terkadang datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat_

_Dan_

_Pada orang yang salah_

_._

_._

Sehari sebelum pernikahan adalah hari yang dihabiskan oleh kedua pengantin bersama keluarganya. Untuk sang pengantin pria (dalam hal ini seme) dihabiskan bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dalam _bachelor's night_ sementara sang pengantin wanita (dalam hal ini uke) mungkin akan dilewati bersama dengan keluarganya, terutama sang umma. Tapi, berhubung Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah tak memiliki orang tua dan mereka membiayai kehidupan mereka dari gaji Sungmin sebagai seorang fotografer, maka malam ini akan mereka lewati bersama.

Bernostalgia akan masa lalu, membicarakan hal-hal konyol bersama, dan juga mungkin bertukar nasihat. Ryeowook menasihati agar hyung-nya segera mencari pasangan tanpa tahu bahwa apa yang dia katakan sedikit menyakiti hati Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengarkan apa yang dilontarkan dongsaeng-nya.

Botol-botol kosong minuman sudah tergeletak di atas lantai beralaskan karpet cokelat yang mereka duduki. Ryeowook tak curiga ketika hyung-nya sama sekali tak menyentuh botol minuman dan malah terus menyajikannya kepada Ryeowook. "Hyung, uhuk, hyung harus segera, uhyuk, mencari pasangan," racau Ryeowook yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Dia terus menerus cegukan karena kadar alkoholnya tidak tinggi.

Sungmin hanya menyeringai dan menunggu sampai Ryeowook benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Sebenarnya botol minuman keras itu tidak benar-benar berisi alkohol, hanya sedikit soda yang kemudian dicampurkan dengan obat tidur dan sedikit _aphrosidiac_. "Hyung, kenapa panas sekali? Uhuk," ujar Ryeowook.

"Mungkin kau sudah kelelahan, bagaimana kalau kita segera ke kamar saja?" tawar Sungmin. Dia perlahan mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang terduduk dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, mata setengah terpejam, dan kedua pipi yang memerah. Sungguh terlihat indah di mata seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Hyung, urgh, sakit...ahh...panashhh.~" Ryeowook kemudian membuka kaosnya dan melemparnya ke atas sofa.

Gulp.

Namja yang lebih tua itu menelan ludah melihat bagian atas Ryeowok yang sudah polos. Sesuatu di selangkangannya menegang melihat kedua tonjolan _pink _yang terpampang jelas di depannya. "Wookie," panggilnya.

"Hmm?" Ryeowook sudah mulai sedikit merasa tubuhnya berputar-putar dan hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai kegelapan meliputinya.

"Urm, hyung bawa kamu ke kamar, ne?" tawar Sungmin.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dongsaeng-nya itu, Sungmin segera meletakkan tangan Ryeowook dalam pundaknya dan kemudian membawa namja itu ke kamarnya. Dia segera mendorong tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke atas kasur. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai pipi Ryeowook yang sedikit menggembung. "Mian, tapi biarkan hyung egois sekali ini," bisiknya perlahan di telinga Ryeowook yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Kedua mata namja manis itu tertutup dan hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar.

Dalam sekejap, kedua bibir itu sudah saling bersentuhan. Bermula dari hanya menempelkan bibir dan mencicipi buah merah itu untuk pertama kalinya, namun lama-lama bibir milik namja yang ada di atas mulai menuntut. Gigitan kecil diberikan pada bibir bawah Ryeowook sehingga bibir itu terbuka dan dia bisa menyelipkan lidahnya. Lidahnya kemudian bertautan dengan lidah sang pemilik rumah. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya sang pemilik rumah merasa lelah dan membiarkan lidah Sungmin mengeksplor setiap inci dari mulut tersebut. "Urm," desah Ryeowook di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Saat itu, pikirannya sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang melakukan hal terlarang dengan hyung-nya. Tapi, mungkin lebih baik jika dia tidak tahu. Dengan itu, dia bisa hidup tanpa perasaan bersalah. "Ngghh," desah Ryeowook sekali lagi ketika bibir hyung-nya bertemu dengan lehernya yang terekspos karena bagian atasnya tak memakai baju.

"Kau membuatku gila, Wookie," bisik Sungmin yang sedang menatap ke bawah, ke arah Ryeowook yang _topless_. Dadanya naik turun untuk mengatur nafas. Matanya sudah terpejam. Bibirnya yang memerah mengeluarkan sedikit helaan nafas. Pipinya merah dan basah karena peluh keringat. Sungguh, Sungmin sangat berharap andai namja itu bisa dia miliki. Namun, dia tahu bahwa itu salah, dia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya dia merasakan hal ini.

"Biarlah malam ini menjadi saksi bisu atas keegoisanku," gumamnya pelan dengan tatapan sendu sembari tangannya mengecup pipi Ryeowook dan kepalanya perlahan menunduk untuk kembali merasakan bibir ranum itu.

.

.

_Ketika cinta harus egois_

_Ketika cinta tak bisa lagi dibendung_

_Lepaskanlah cinta itu_

_Karena tidak ada artinya jika kau pertahankan_

_Dia akan terbang _

_Dia akan pergi_

_Dan membiarkanmu sendiri_

_._

Kedua namja itu sekarang sudah tak memakai sehelai benangpun. Saling bergulat di atas ranjang putih. Namja yang berada di bawah hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nista dengan kedua matanya terpejam. Tak tahu menahu bahwa dirinya sedang disetubuhi oleh saudaranya sendiri. Bukan saudara kandung memang, tapi di mata masyarakat, hal itu tetaplah tabu.

"Ahh...ohh~" desahnya ketika namja yang menimpanya itu menjilati dan memilin kedua _nipple_-nya yang mulai menegang.

Lidah itu dengan lihai mencicipi tonjolan di dada namja manis itu sementara tangannya memilin _nipple_ yang satu. Namja itu tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia sudah ketagihan dengan rasa dari namja yang ditimpanya sekarang. Andai hari esok tak akan tiba, mungkin dia bisa terus mencicipi namja manis ini. "Hmm, kau manis sekali, Wookie," gumamnya di sela-sela jilatannya pada _nipple_ yang berada di depannya.

"Urgh..ohh...hhh." Badan mungil Ryeowook terus menggeliat karena menikmati rangsangan dari hyung-nya. Dia hanya merasa bahwa dirinya sedang bermimpi, sebuah mimpi yang indah.

Sungmin menurunkan lidahnya dan kemudian menjilati tubuh atas Ryeowook yang polos. Tak ingin melewatkan satu inci pun dari namja itu. Peluh keringat membasahi kedua namja itu, menambah ketegangan yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Kedua tangan Sungmin sendiri sudah mulai mengeksplorasi tubuh Ryeowook dengan liarnya. Mulai dari leher, pundak, dada, perut, dan sekarang sudah berada pada kejantanan Ryeowook yang sudah menegang sempurna. Kepala Sungmin sendiri sudah berada di tengah kedua kaki Ryeowook dengan kejantanannya berada tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

Namja yang lebih tua itu menjilati lidahnya untuk membasahi kedua bibirnya sebelum melahap kejantanan Ryeowook yang mungil ke dalam mulutnya. Karena milik Ryeowook tak begitu besar, Sungmin bisa menelan semuanya. Dia menaik-turunkan kepalanya dan menggesekkan dinding mulutnya terhadap kejantanan dongsaengnya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan precumnya.

"Urmm...ahh..._moreehhh..._" gumam Ryeowook dalam keadaan tak sadar. Tangannya berada di depan mulutnya seolah menutupi desahan yang mendesak untuk keluar.

Desahan yang menyelinap keluar dari mulut Ryeowook menyebabkan nafsu Sungmin meningkat. Namja itu mengulum milik Ryeowook lebih cepat. Lidahnya sekarang menjilati cairan precum di sekitar kejantanan Ryeowook. Dia bermain-main cukup lama di daerah luarnya membuat Ryeowook merasa sesak. "Ohh..._faster...ahh..._" Merasa tak tahan, akhirnya Ryeowook mendesah di sela-sela kesadarannya.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh dongsaengnya, Sungmin kemudian kembali melahap kejantanan Ryeowook dan sekali lagi mengulumnya lebih cepat. Kedua tangannya menopang pantat Ryeowook agar terangkat sedikit dan meraba-raba _hole_ Ryeowook yang akan dimasukinya nanti. "Hmm," keluar dari mulut Sungmin yang bisa merasakan milik Ryeowook mulai membesar di dalam mulutnya.

Splurt.

Dalam hitungan detik berikutnya, Ryeowook mencapai orgasme dan cairan putih muncrat ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Namja yang lebih tua itu menelan semua cairan putih itu dan menjilati yang ada di sekitar bibirnya seolah tak ingin menyisakan sedikit pun apa yang ada dari dongsaengnya. Tubuh Sungmin terangkat dan kembali melayang di atas tubuh Ryeowook dengan lututnya berada di tengah selangakangan Ryeowook. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam mulut Ryeowook yang langsung mengulum jari-jari tangannya seperti sedang mengulum permen.

"Urmm," yang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook bagaikan melodi yang terindah yang pernah didengar Sungmin.

Suara kecipak kulit saling bersentuhan diiringi dengan desahan Ryeowook cukup membangkitkan kejantanan Sungmin yang tertidur. Merasa cukup basah, Sungmin menarik jari-jarinya dari mulut Ryeowook dan mengolesi saliva Ryeowook yang terdapat di tangannya ke wajah namja manis itu. Kedua ibu jarinya bermain-main di bibir merah Ryeowook dan membelainya dengan lembut. Bibir manis yang ada di hadapannya seolah mengundang dirinya untuk melumat bibir itu sekali lagi dan tentunya tidak mungkin Lee Sungmin menolak undangan itu bukan?

Maka dari itu, detik berikutnya Sungmin kembali melumat bibir itu. Lidahnya mendesak masuk agar bisa kembali merasakan goa hangat yang ada di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya berada pada pinggang ramping sang dongsaeng sementara tangan kanannya menjelajahi tubuh Ryeowook dan perlahan turun hingga ke depan _hole_ Ryeowook.

"URGHH!" erang Ryeowook di antara ciumanannya dengan Sungmin ketika jari Sungmin menyelinap masuk dan menembus dinding rektumnya yang ketat. Merasa kasihan dengan sang dongsaeng, Sungmin kemudian mengocok milik Ryeowook agar sakit yang dirasakan dongsaengnya berkurang. "Arhh," desah Ryeowook yang merasakan sakit dan nikmat di dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sungmin memasukkan satu jari lagi dan melakukan gerakan _scissoring_ untuk memperlebar _hole_ yang akan dimasukinya nanti. Setidaknya, dia tidak mau Ryeowook merasakan kesakitan esok harinya. "Ahhh~" desah Ryeowook ketika ujung jari Sungmin menyentuh titik prostatnya.

Seringaian terpasang di wajah Sungmin karena dia mengetahui di mana titik yang bisa membawa dongsaengnya pada kenikmatan tertinggi. Dengan hati-hati dia mengeluarkan kedua jari tangan kanannya dan memosisikan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna di depan _hole_ Ryeowook. Sembari memasukkan miliknya, dia semakin mempercepat kocokannya terhadap kejantanan Ryeowook. Di saat dongsaengnya mengeluarkan orgasmenya yang kedua, di saat yang sama pula, Sungmin memasukkan miliknya sehingga rasa sakit yang dirasakan Ryeowook tidak seberapa.

"Urnghhh," desah Ryeowook yang menggeliatkan badannya di bawah tubuh hyung-nya.

Kehangatan dirasakan Sungmin kala dinding Ryeowook mendekam miliknya. Begitu sempit namun nikmat. Sungguh tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "Ohh..._so good, _Wookie," gumamnya. Jari tangan kanannya memilin _nipple_ Ryeowook yang tegang dengan lidahnya menjilati _nipple_ yang satu lagi. Tangan kirinya mengocok kejantanan Ryeowook sekali lagi dan bermain-main di sekitar milik Ryeowook yang sudah menegang kembali.

Dengan hati-hati, Sungmin melakukan gerakan _in _dan _out_ terhadap dinding hangat Ryeowook. Dia memasukkan miliknya pada sudut yang sama sehingga ujung kejantanannya menumbuk titik prostatn Ryeowook. Tubuh Ryeowook sedikit melengkung sehingga dadanya mendekat ke arah kepala Sungmin yang masih setia menjilati _nipple_-nya.

Ryeowook tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya merasa bahwa sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu nikmat. Ada rasa perih memang, tapi semuanya terganti oleh kenikmatan yang ada. Sungmin kembali melakukan gerakan _in _dan _out_-nya, berharap untuk segera mencapai orgasmenya karena tak ingin Ryeowook merasa lelah. "Urgh, _so good...ahh..so tight_," racaunya ketika merasakan kehangatan melingkupi kejantanannya. Gesekan dengan dinding rektum Ryeowook terasa bagaikan kenikmatan yang tiada duanya.

"Ahhh~" desah Ryeowook karena Sungmin kembali menekan titik prostatnya.

Di dalam balutan sinar purnama, keduanya saling melakukan hubungan terlarang. Yang satu dalam keadaan sadar bahwa ini adalah hal yang tabu, sementara yang satu hanya menganggap ini sebuah mimpi, mimpi yang indah namun menyakitkan.

Splurt.

Keduanya mengeluarkan orgasme mereka secara bersamaan. Sungmin di dalam dinding rektum Ryeowook sementara Ryeowook di tangan hyung-nya dan juga perutnya yang polos. Cairan putih yang terdapat di jari-jari tangan Sungmin dijilatinya sampai tak bersisa. Lidahnya juga mencicipi cairan putih yang menghiasi tubuh polos Ryeowook di bawahnya. Dada Ryeowook naik turun untuk mengatur nafas.

Sungmin menatap sendu ke wajah Ryeowook setelah membersihkan tubuh polos dongsaeng-nya dengan lidahnya. Dia sekali lagi mencium bibir itu untuk yang terakhir. Kali ini, dia melakukannya dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu, hanya sekedar untuk mencicipi sepasang lembar merah itu sekali lagi sebelum bulan berganti dengan matahari.

"Wookie, _saranghae_."

Cairan bening perlahan turun dari sudut mata Sungmin dan entah dia sadari atau tidak, Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin di sudut hatinya, dia juga sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Mungkin juga Ryeowook tak sepenuhnya tertidur. Biarlah malam ini menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan mereka berdua karena ini adalah yang _pertama_ dan terakhir bagi mereka.

.

.

_Tak sedikit yang mempertanyakan cinta_

_Kenapa dia datang?_

_Kenapa dia tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri?_

_Saat dia datang, kau tak sadar_

_Saat dia pergi, kau merasa kehilangan_

_Cinta itu egois, cinta itu tak bersahabat_

_Tapi_

_Cinta itu indah, cinta itu suci_

_Percayalah_

_Cinta yang pergi pasti akan kembali_

_Kembali membawakan cinta yang baru_

_._

_._

Suara denting gereja menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Sebentar lagi, dongsaengnya akan melewati tangga gereja dan keluar menyandang nama Kim, bukan Lee lagi. Dia berhasil menyembunyikan semuanya. Ryeowook tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Dia hanya merasa pusing karena minum terlalu banyak dan Sungmin hanya menjelaskan bahwa dongsaengnya itu kemudian tertidur karena kelelahan. Ya, Lee Sungmin, kau memang seorang aktor terhebat.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari namja berambut ikal yang sedang berdiri di samping Sungmin menyadarkan namja manis itu dari lamunannya.

Dia memutar kepalanya dan mendapati namja berambut ikal itu terlihat memesona dalam balutan kemeja putih dan _tuxedo hitam_ dipadu dengan celana hitam berbahan kain. Cukup lama dia mengamati penampilan namja itu hingga dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa namja itu juga sedang menatapnya kembali. Pandangannya kembali terarahkan pada penganti baru yang sedang menuangkan _wine_ pada tumpukan gelas yang ada di atas meja.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu bertanya lagi, ya?" gumam namja berambut ikal itu.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin dengan lirih. "_Gomawo_, jeongmal gomawo," bisiknya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis, tapi dia harus tetap terlihat tegar. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikan oleh dongsaeng-nya dan dia tak mau terlihat kacau. "Eh," gumamnya.

Dia cukup kaget ketika mendapati wajahnya menempel pada dada bidang seseorang. "Menangislah," bisik namja itu. "Menangislah dan setelah ini kau harus berjanji untuk memberikanku kesempatan." Bisikan itu seolah meruntuhkan semua pertahanan Sungmin dan detik berikutnya, dia menangis di dalam dekapan namja itu, namja yang mengetahui semua perasaannnya, namja yang membantunya, dan namja yang juga selalu mencintainya.

"Hyung?" Suara lembut Ryeowook segera menyadarkan Sungmin. Dia menghapus air matanya tak berbekas kemudian menarik dirinya dari dekapan namja itu dan menatap ke arah Ryeowook yang hari itu memakai _tuxedo_ putih, terlihat begitu indah di mata Sungmin. "Gwenchana?"

"Ani, aku hanya tak percaya bahwa dongsaengku sekarang sudah sebesar ini," ujarnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook.

Namja muda itu memajukan bibirnya dan itu membuat Sungmin mencubit kedua pipi namja itu dengan gemas. "Aigoo, lihatlah dirimu, jangan merepotkan Yesung, ne?" tegurnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Haha, aku tidak keberatan direpotkan oleh Wookie kok, Sungmin."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sungmin berhadapan dengan adik iparnya. Dia mengangguk sebagai tanda hormat dan menatap tajam ke arah Yesung. "Dengar, kalau sampai kau membuatnya menangis, awas saja," tegurnya dengan nada serius.

Yesung hanya menyengir lebar dan meletakkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Ryeowook kemudian menarik namja yang menjadi suaminya itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya jadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia," jawabnya sembari menyengir lebar.

Sungmin mengangguk. Tangannya membelai pipi Ryeowook sembari menatapnya dengan sendu. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya. Setelah ini tak adalagi panggilan manja dari namja yang ada di hadapannya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne? Dan kalau Yesung macam-macam denganmu, bilang saja agar aku bisa melancarkan _martial arts_-ku padanya."

Keempat namja itu tertawa tanpa mengetahui teriakan pilu dari namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Tak berapa lama Yesung dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil pengantin dan pergi ke tempat bulan madu mereka.

Sekali lagi, untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, Sungmin meneteskan air matanya di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun – nama namja berambut ikal tadi –, membiarkan semua emosinya keluar. Biarkan hari itu dia menangis sepuasnya karena setelah itu dia berjanji akan membuka hatinya untuk namja yang sekarang sedang mendekapnya dan sedang menenangkannya.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau menangis, Wookie?" tanya Yesung dengan suaranya yang rendah.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi tersenyum akhirnya melepaskan emosi yang sedari tadi dibendungnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, dia mencengkram kemeja Yesung dan membiarkan dirinya menangis di dada suaminya itu. Rasanya sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa cintanya terbalas, namun dia tahu bahwa ini salah.

Sesungguhnya dia sadar akan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam ketika untuk pertama kalinya kedua insan itu melepaskan perasaan mereka. Andai saja mereka bertemu pada tempat dan waktu yang berbeda, mungkin cinta mereka tidak akan seperti ini.

"Gomawo, Yesung-hyung, gomawo," isaknya dengan pelan di dada suaminya itu.

Hari itu menjadi saksi bisu bagi cinta mereka. Biarlah angin menghembuskan perasaan itu dan menggantikannya dengan yang baru. Biarlah cinta mereka pupus karena mereka tahu itu salah. "_Saranghae,_Wookie," bisik Yesung pelan sebelum melumat bibir mungil yang masih menggumamkan permintaan maaf dan terima kasih itu.

"_Nado saranghae_," bisik Ryeowook. Tak ada nama yang terucap karena namja itu tak tahu kepada siapa kalimat itu diucapkan.

Pada namja yang sedang mendekapnya sekarang?

Atau pada hyung yang sebenarnya dia cintai namun tak bisa karena hal itu tabu?

.

.

_Jika saja boleh memilih _

_Mungkin kita akan memilh untuk tidak mencintai seseorang_

_Terutama jika kita tahu kita tak boleh mencintainya_

_Tapi, cinta itu bebas_

_Kita tak bisa mengekangnya_

_Dan kita juga tak bisa memilih_

_Hanya takdir yang tahu_

_Hanya takdir yang menentukannya_

_Dan kita?_

_Kita hanya bisa berjuang semampu kita_

_Agar bisa membuat cinta berpihak pada kita_

_._

_._

The End

.

.

A/N:

Oke, ff ini buat req-nya **Han Yeol Rim** yang di Pure Love :D semoga chingu suka dengan ff ini ^^v mian ya kalo aneh m(_0_)m

Entah kenapa plot ini yang tercipta di otak saya ketika mendengar nama pairing itu :/ hehe...

.

.

Review Corner:

**The**

Alow, kamu yang mendaftar jadi anakku bukan ya? #plak

Ah ne, mungkin kemarin aku agak sensitif karena mama mau ke sing buat operasi jadiny gimana aja :3 tapi thanks ya buat doany ^^v #peluk

**Jisuu Kim**

Alow anakku #hug

Habis kan umma pengen coba bkin yang kayak gitu :p #plak tpi gpp kan seru #plak...ne, umma gak akan dengerin lagi ^^v

YooSuu? Apa bedanya sama YooSu? *pasang wajah innocent* :p

**heechie**

hahaha...ternyata oh ternyata...#Plak

**reizakov males login**

hai :DDD wah kamu saudaraku dong? Kan appaku juga yunho #eh

se7min gyaa XDD #ngawur hehe...

ne, makasih buat doanya :DDD #peluk

**aery0021**

oke2 ditunggu ya :3 hehehe #plak

**Kiri Devil**

Daijoubu :D hehe...

Ne, hwaiting nak :DDD #plak

**MinnieGalz**

Ne, makasih ya chingu #peluk

**Mizuki Kim**

Ah..maaf ya karena kegalauan author kemarin :'(

Ya ampun...kok bisa ilang? Emang didelete? Apa jangan2 di_-cut_ sama gruny trus di copy ke HD sendiri? #eh

**EviLisa2101**

Heheh...emang dia kan pervert, aku juga belajar dari dia #lho

Ne, gapapa panggil chan juga boleh, aku panggil chingu apa? :D haehyuk? 0.o bayar ya u.u #dijitak

Iya...makasih ya untuk dukungannya #peluk

**Ruru aika**

Ne, makasih ya chingu ^^v

Memang aku sudah coba untuk tidak mempedulikan, tpi mungkin kemarin aku agak sensitif gimana gitu chingu jadinya sempat kepikiran. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah semangat lagi kok XDD

Yosh, hwaiting!

**magnaeV**

ne, makasih :D

ss501? 0.0 harus cari data dulu ya, soalny aku kurang tahu, mian ._.

**Jung RhaBear**

Hehe...Hosu kayakny bakal unik ya? O.o

**Yunjae'Child dibawah umur**

Hahaha..makasih dibilang canti, imut, pinter, dan imajinatif :DDD

Ne, sama2 seneng klo chingu suka ^^v

Sepp..hwaiting terus XDD #plak

**Bunny Ming**

Alow chingu..hehe...makasih ya, kutunggu linkny #plak

**MinKi Lie**

Chinguu #hug

Ne, makasih ya :D GBU too hehe...

Minku ama shichi kenapa? O.o *tampang innocent*

**Saeko Hichoru**

Hahaha...tapi moga2 ini tidak terlalu vulgar ya #plak

Tro..trotoar? *mata melotot* nanti siapa dong couplenya? #lho

Ne...makasih ya Pedro~ *eh #plak

**Enno KimLee**

Hai eon :DD

Bener banget, se7min emang coupl mesra selain yunjae #plak

Hahaha...kan biar lucu #plak

Iya neh, reqny banyak amat *pundung*

**minIRZANTI**

hai anakku, gak kok, kau terakhir sekaligus untuk menutupi review hari ini #jiah

hehe..ternyata oh ternyata...

appa baru? :3 *pura2 gak tahu aja*

HoMin? HanTeuk? O.o anak ini lama2 mintanya aneh2 ckckck #plak

Mian soalnya umma kemarin sensitif abis..jadi pengen gimana aja gitu T^T #plak

Udah gak kok nak, kan udah disemangatin sama appamu juga :DD #plak

Oh iya, itu ff juga blom kuupdate -_-" #plak

Thanks to:

**The|Jisuu Kim|heechie|reizakov males login|aery0021|Kiri Devil|MinnieGalz|Mizuki Kim|EviLisa2101|Ruru aika|magnaeV|Jung RhaBear|Yunjae'Child dibawah umur|Bunny Ming|MinKi Lie|Saeko Hichoru|Enno KimLee|minIRZANTI|**

.

.

A/N:

Yes, karena ff req saya sudah selesai, saya bisa mulai membuka untuk chapter berikutnya :D

Nah karena banyak yang minta jadi pilhannya antara:

HaeHyuk

Zhoury

ChangWon

Semoga saya bisa update cepat ya ;D

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya semua, saya gak nyangka masih ada yang mendukung saya :') #pelukreadersatusatu

Nah...sekarang saya mau lanjut lagi ke ff yang lain..semoga bisa *pray*

Last, review? ;)

3001ChangMinnie


End file.
